Final Fantasy 7: The Advent Children
by ChaosM
Summary: 23 years after the end of Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus, Cloud and Tifa's sons, as well as Vincent's children are just about to begin their own epic story. Hope you enjoy the story please review! Also Sequel up now look for ACII.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not Own anything final fantasy but I hope everyone enjoys this story**

**Please Review people. I'll add more chapters if people like it!**

**Final Fantasy 7: The Advent Children**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

23 years have passed since Meteorfall and the events that came to be known as the rise of Omega. The planet has entered a new era of life, through the tireless efforts of the World Regenesis Organization (WRO). Edge City has now grown and started to encompass the ruins of Midgar reforming it from a dead metropolis into a thriving city of Co-habitation with the planet. The heroes who had saved the planet, have all settled down to live out their lives in peace, in the very world that they helped to save.

On the outskirts of Edge City a lone motorcyclist dressed in black sped down the paved road atop the legendary Fenrir. Desperately he sped toward the town of Kalm, the helmet he wore masked his face from view. The insignia on his helmet read Strife deliveries, and as of this moment he was on route to one of his most important deliveries ever. The man quickly glanced at his watch he was already 20 minutes late, he revved the throttle increasing his speed further as he spied his short-cut. The young man raced toward the edge of the cliff, and off he jumped into the sky. As he briefly soared through the air, the man flipped a switch on the handle and four small boosters attached to the bike roared to life landing him safely of the ground, shaving 10 minutes off his trip. He'd have to remember to thank Cid for this little improvement later. He checked his watch one last time, if he kept going at the pace he was he'd be at his destination within 10 minutes. The man smirked from inside his helmet as he revved the throttle again, he knew he could be there in 5 as he zipped down the highway.

Meanwhile, just outside of the town of Kalm, stood a beautiful house on next to the vast fields surround the town. A man in his early 30's with brown hair was stepping out the front door of this house. Behind him the music blared, signaling a grand party was going on, within the walls of this humble homestead. The Brown haired man slowly sauntered over to the wooden gates in front of the house and leaned on them as he looked out into the distance.

_He's late again _thought the brown haired man. In 23 years of his life the man, chuckled at the thought of how little things have changed, well some things at least. This man was known to most as Denzel Strife, moderate Chocobo rancher and senior intelligence officer of the WRO. Denzel had been through a lot in his life, he remembered long ago what it was like to be all alone without any parents or anyone. But nowadays Denzel had more friends and family than he ever could have dreamed of. In fact he was about to start his own family soon, the birth of his first child was nearing and he was happy to share this with his friends and family and especially his wife Marlene. Denzel smiled at that thought, his own family, his own child; he had really come so far since that time long ago when he first looked up at the face of that blonde-haired savior that he would come to call his father, Cloud Strife.

Denzel sighed as he kept a lookout for his perpetually late brother, Alex. In the distance he saw a cloud of dust approach his house. Denzel smiled; he only hoped that Alex's delivery was still intact by the time he reached the house. Denzel opened the gate and made his way over to the drive way to meet up with his brother. Alex pulled up Fenrir right next to Denzel as he turned the key and shut the bike off. He removed his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. He was the spitting image of his father, except for his jet black hair likely inherited from his mother. Denzel and Alex smiled at each other before embracing in a brotherly hug followed by a handshake.

"You could at least be on time for your own sister-in-law's birthday Alex" remarked Denzel.

"I couldn't show up empty handed to this special occasion could I, bro?" replied Alex.

Alex opened the container on the back of the his bike and handed Denzel the precious delivery. A custom made birthday cake from the best bakery in Edge City.

"Marlene's going to love it" remarked Denzel.

The two brothers walked into the house where they were immediately greeted by a furious Tifa Strife.

"Alex Zachary Strife, why in the world are you late for Marlene's birthday!" exclaimed Tifa.

Denzel was like a deer caught in the headlights, he stood speechless in front of his mother who he feared more than anything else in the world. Alex swallowed hard as he began to give his mother his weak excuse.

"Well you see I had to get the cake, but I got a bit….sidetracked." stated Alex weakly.

Tifa stared at her son skeptically as he squirmed in place. Suddenly she softened as she embraced Alex in a hug then ushered him into the house.

"Anyways Alex come in and say hi to everyone. Denzel go put the cake in the Kitchen" ordered Tifa.

Denzel headed off to the kitchen with the cake as Tifa ushered her son into the living room where some of the world's greatest heroes where sitting around having a good time. The great Barrett Wallace sat on the couch next to his pregnant daughter Marlene. Across from them on the other couch was the Great Ninja Yuffie Valentine, with her daughter Lucrecia (Lucy), and her son John standing behind them in the corner of the room. To the side of them sitting on one of the arm chairs was Cid Highwind Sr. and his wife Shera, all around the room stood their 8 children. Alex instantly shook the hand of their oldest Cid Highwind Jr. Alex then gave Marlene a hug as he greeted everyone in the room. As he walked up to Lucy he smiled at her as she smiled back at him.

Lucy defiantly took her fashion advice from her father as she wore an almost identical outfit to the one he used to wear complete with the red cloak. Alex stared into her enticing crimson red eyes as she stood up to greet him.

"Hey Lucy how you doing?" asked Alex.

"Just fine and what about you?" asked Lucy as she smiled coyly at him.

"Why were you late to the party Alex" inquired Lucy.

"I got held up a bit, I had to bring the cake." Replied Alex

"What kept you?"

"Traffic"

"Really"

"No not really but, I doesn't really matter why I was late. I'm here right now aren't I"

Lucy and Alex stared at each other for a while, before an irritated John Valentine stepped in and separated the two.

"Lucy Mom wants you to go help her in the kitchen, ok" stated John

Lucy merely giggled a bit then walked off toward the kitchen with her mother. John turned and glared at Alex. Alex couldn't control himself as he stated to laugh at John.

"This isn't funny Alex stay away from my sister!" stated John

"What ever do you mean?" chuckled Alex.

The John glared at the smiling Alex before he finally smirked and the two shook hands.

"How you doing bro?" asked Alex

"I'm fine what about you and the "Delivery Business", as you supposedly call it" inquired John.

"I told you John I am a delivery boy, what I do for Reeve, is just helping out an old friend of the family. Speaking of him where is he?"

"Reeve couldn't make it, he Red 13 and Shelke had to go check out something for the WRO, they came by earlier to drop off some presents and their best wishes."

"Are they investigating anything serious?"

"No, but he said if there was any trouble that was out of their league, we'd be the first one's he'd call."

"Good to know. Anyways, where our, our dads right now?"

"Mine's just outside in the patio drinking some tea, you know how he doesn't like the crowds. And Cloud is in the stables, tending to the Chocobos."

"Thanks John!"

John patted Alex on the back as, Alex headed out the patio door into the brisk air. It was nearing sunset about now, Alex looked over to see the great Vincent Valentine sitting at the patio table sipping tea and enjoying the serenity. Alex leisurely made his way over to Vincent, who put down his cup and motioned for Alex to sit down, Alex however declined.

"Hey Mr. Valentine, how are things going?" asked Alex

"Good" replied Vincent

"How are things with the Mrs.?" Inquired Alex

Vincent eyed Alex skeptically, before smirking.

"She can be a bit annoying, but other wise things couldn't be better."

"Hey, do you know anything about Reeve's investigation"

"Not really,….I guess he doesn't want to worry us."

"Yeah, I guess so, regardless have you heard anything, anything at all?"

"No, but if it were serious I'm sure Reeve, or Nanaki, or Shelke would have called us." sighed Vincent.

"Thanks, she ya later!" replied Alex.

Vincent nodded toward Alex as he resumed drinking his tea. Alex then made his way over to the Chocobo stables. As he entered the stables he was hit by the familiar stench that comes with the care of Chocobos. Alex headed toward the back of the stables where he saw Cloud, the greatest hero of all, the man who single-handedly defeated Sephiroth, shoveling Chocobo droppings. Cloud stopped his work when he noticed Alex; he hung up his shovel and went over to the nearby sink on order to clean up. Alex had always looked up to his dad, he grew listening to his mother and other people tell him stories about his father's many heroic acts. One of his earliest memories was him trying to lift up his father's massive sword to no avail, then his father walking over to him, helping him hold up the sword then showing him how to use it. For his entire life the three people who had raised Alex and taught him everything he knew, the people who were always there for him were his family his brother, his mother, and his father.

"Hey Alex, how are things?" asked Cloud

"Fine as always Dad, and you?" replied Alex

"Good, you keeping up with your deliveries, your mother's been worried because we haven't spoken to you in a week."

"I know Dad, Mom worries I'll try to call more."

"Any particular reason you've been out of reach?"

"I've been busy making deliveries and cleaning up some of Reeve's messes"

"hehehe, Yeah I know about that. The most important thing is that your safe and that you're here for your sister in law's birthday." Chuckled Cloud

"Yeah, hey do you know anything about Reeve's investigation?"

Cloud eyed his son as he finished up the last of his cleaning. Both of the Strife men let out a sigh.

"Nanaki might have mentioned that there was a rather weird reading coming from a mako spring in Mount Nible. It's nothing serious, but it is worth making sure that it doesn't turn into anything bad."

"What kind of reading was it?"

"Alex relax, if anything were to happen they'd call us. Nowadays the WRO mostly deals with rich land owners or crime bosses who don't want to help with the restoration processes."

"Yeah I know I shouldn't worry, but I just…."

"I know how you feel, Alex but just let it go. You can't live your life just focusing on all the negative aspects of it. If there is a problem, we'll take care of it, because we're family, it took me 23 years to finally learn the full extent of that."

"Thanks Dad, we better be heading back inside they'll be cutting the cake soon, so we better get a piece Marlene eats it all from, because of her pregnant appetite."

Cloud hugged his son, the two Strife's shared a laugh then headed for the house where they were greeted by their friends and family. Inside the Strife household the celebration had started. Friends and family alike had gathered together to celebrate the birthday of one of their own.


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

****

**Thanks for the Review, keep sending them and I'll keep writing. Let me know that hyou like the story!**

**Chapter 2:** **The Job**

It was Thursday morning and Alex had just finished his first delivery of the day. As he sped through the crisp morning air toward Edge City and the Seventh Heaven bar home of the Strife Delivery Service, he felt the familiar vibration of his cell phone. Alex swiftly pulled his bike over and turned off the engine as he reached for his phone. He checked the name and number f the call as he removed his helmet, it was an unlisted un recognized number.

"Hello?" asked Alex cautiously

"Hey Alex, good morning it's me Reeve!" exclaimed the WRO director

"Oh! Hey Reeve how are you? I missed you guys at Marlene's party the other day."

"Ya I'm sorry about that, but as you probably knew something came up."

"I heard, so was it anything serious?"

"No, but it was a bit weird."

"How so?"

"Well when we got there we discovered that some materia had formed in the spring"

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen"

"We'll normally yes, but it also seems that someone managed to alter the spring and used it to grow various types of mastered materia."

"Really, who would do something like that?"

"We don't know yet, we had Red sniff around but apparently someone had cleaned out the place because there was no scent or evidence at all."

"That's strange, do you need any help?"

"Not at the moment, however there is one thing you can do to help."

"What?"

"Well, as you probably know the WRO is nearing the end of its partnership with Rufus Shinra our secret financial backer. At the end of this month we will have paid off all of our debts to him and be free of our contractual ties."

"Yeah, so what do you want me to do?"

"Well we need you to drop off the closer contract with Rufus and have him sign it, so we can make sure that all our ties will be severed once we pay him off."

"Is this a delivery or one of your special assignments?" Alex joked

"Count it as both, come by and pick up the contract as soon as possible. Oh and Alex, be careful, Rufus has hired some new muscle to be the new Turks and their pretty tough."

"I'll be able to handle it, no need to worry"

"Yeah I know, but the one you should really watch out for is Rufus."

"Yeah he can be a crafty one, anyways I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll have Shelke bring down the contract to the lobby to hand to you, ok"

"Sure thing, see ya Reeve"

"See you soon Alex, have a good day"

Alex hung up his phone, and put it away as he slipped on his helmet. He sighed slightly as he switched on the engine of Fenrir, the last thing he wanted to do today was deal with Rufus Shinra. Alex revved up the engine and sped down the road toward the WRO headquarters. 15 minutes later Alex had reached his destination, he quickly parked his bike and made his way over to the front entrance. As he entered he was greeted by the familiar face of Shelke and the high pitched voice of Cait Sith.

"Well well, if it isn't the youngest Strife! How ya doing, my boy!" exclaimed Cait Sith

"I'm fine Cait, how are you doing Shelke" asked Alex

"I am well, Alex! I am sorry to have missed Marlene's birthday" stated Shelke

"It's ok; everyone understands that you had important work to do." Alex said warmly

"Any ways my boy, we have the contract right here" said Cait

Shelke handed Alex the envelope, Alex opened it up and skimmed through the contract a bit.

"So it's finally going to happen, Reeve is finally going to dump Rufus' ass and free up the WRO" inquired Alex.

"Yes, it was Reeve's dream to finally sever his ties to Shinra. He worked so hard these past years to pay off the debt to Rufus." Replied Shelke

"Maybe we should hold some sort of party to celebrate this monumental occasion?" joked Alex

"I'm ready to start my dancing as soon as Reeve signs that last check. Then we'll be freeee!" exclaimed Cait Sith

"Well first we have to make sure Rufus signs this contract, I'll get to it right now." Stated Alex

"Very well, see you again." replied Shelke

"Oh wait, Shelke, is my brother in yet?" asked Alex

"Denzel is upstairs with Reeve discussing plans for after we break ties with Rufus, they're really busy." Said Shelke

"I understand, tell him I said hi." Chuckled Alex

"Will do!" replied a smiling Shelke

"Good luck my boy!" shouted Cait Sith

Alex waved Goodbye to Shelke and Cait Sith as he headed out the door. Alex placed the contract in the back of his bike then slipped his helmet on. As he revved up the engine Alex knew that he was about to start something really big that would all start with the contract. Later that day Alex had finally reached the office of Rufus Shinra. In the beginning everyone was skeptical of Rufus' intentions with the WRO, but soon everyone came to feel that Rufus felt guilty about all the crimes he had committed and that he wanted to repay his debt to the planet. However as time wore on the WRO had grown so much and the time had come to finally sever its ties with the former Shinra President and move on to bigger and better things. Everything, now just relied on whether or not Rufus would allow everyone to move on. Even though Rufus was believed to have reformed, there was still something about him that made things seem unsettling.

Alex made his way to the front door and knocked; when the door opened he was greeted by a rather large, gruff looking man in a black suit with dark sunglasses on. The man let him enter, Alex cautiously walked over to Rufus' desk, where he was greeted by the former President.

"Welcome young Strife, Please sit. Don't mind Michael he's one of my new Turks." Welcomed Rufus.

Alex sat down in front of Rufus and took out the contract then handed to Rufus.

"So what happened to your last group of flunkies" questioned Alex

"Unfortunately they all recently retired. I have since hired Michael here and his friends to act as the new Turks." Stated Rufus

Three more large men entered the room and surrounded Alex all staying toward the back of the room.

"Would you care for anything to drink?" asked Rufus

"No, I just need you to sign the contract then we can all move on" said Alex

"Ah, yes it was a tumultuous relationship between me and the WRO, but I am glad I did what I could to help out." replied Rufus

"We're all grateful for your help, but Reeve believes that you finally repaid you debt to the planet, and now he wishes for both you and the WRO to move on to better things."

"I see, well it was inevitable, who wants to be associated with a disgraced former Shinra President?

"It wasn't all bad was it Rufus? You did a lot of good."

"Thanks for you complements, but it is time to move on."

Rufus looked through contract quickly then signed on the dotted lines. He handed the contract to Alex, then slowly stood up.

"Here you go hopefully now the WRO, can do some more good without me. But I regret to inform you that my time is almost over."

"What do you mean Rufus?"

"Do you know how many times I have evaded death? I have spent most of my life running form it, dodging it at every turn, but now my time has come. My body is weak from surviving the WEAPON's attack and then the Geostigma."

"What's going on Rufus?"

"I have developed a rare form of cancer, in three months I will die."

Rufus turned to look out his office window at the picturesque view in front of him. Alex became concerned as he stood up as well.

"Can't it be cured; I mean with your wealth you can afford to hire a number of fancy doctors to help you."

"No, my time has come. My body is too weak to fight the cancer."

"That's bad news, I'm sorry to here it Rufus, I wish you the best." said a concerned Alex

The two men shook hands as a gesture of respect. Alex collected the contract and headed out the door a Rufus sat down again. Alex drove off into the distance as Alan one of the new Turks watched for him to leave. When Alex was gone Alan signaled to him and Rufus beckoned for Michael to come closer.

"Michael, ready my car we need to check on my little project" stated Rufus.

"As you wish" gruffly replied Michael

Rufus turned to look out the window again and leaned back in his chair.

"My time has come, my time has come to take advantage of my birthright." stated Rufus menacingly.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Ties

**Chapter 3: Family Ties**

Later that day in Wutai, Alex made his way past the various tourist stops toward the Ancient Wutai training grounds. For centuries all the great ninjas of Wutai trained here. Alex entered the dojo to the sound of furious training going. Alex looked for the teacher and soon he saw him instructing a few of his students in the ancient arts. John Valentine the crimson eyed ninja was the current leader of the dojo. Alex leaned against the back window and watched the training session commence. When John finally noticed Alex he nodded toward him the graciously ended class early. The students filled out as John wiped off the sweat with a nearby towel. Alex walked up to John casually; John merely stared at Alex with contempt as he started to pack up the equipment.

"What the heck are you doing here?" questioned John

"I just came by to see if your dad or Lucy was around" said Alex

John glared at Alex briefly then continued to pick up equipment.

"Seriously, Alex stay away from Lucy, your like a brother to me, but Lucy is my sister and I will drop you in 10 seconds if you hurt her." commanded John

"Relax, and don't worry this is just a business visit. Besides I probably couldn't hurt Lucy even if I wanted she's very strong willed and……feisty." Chuckled Alex

John raised an eyebrow at Alex's statement but shrugged it off. John finished up packing away the equipment then motioned Alex toward the back room. The two men walked into the sitting room and to a seat on comfortable lounge chairs.

"Would you care for some sake, its good." asked John

"Sure." replied Alex

"Lucy's not here she's on an assignment right now and my dad is on his monthly visit to…..the cavern."

"Oh…that cavern. Doesn't your mom ever get angry about that…….you know once a month visiting the grave of an ex-girlfriend?"

"She has said, time and time again that she understands. The Cavern hold something that was once a very important part of his life to deny him that memory would be madness."

"Your mom's very understanding."

"It comes with age, we're not the same people we were 10 or 20 years ago, we become older and wiser. Besides, my mom usually uses this time as an excuse to go on an all day shopping trip with your mom."

"I guess, what does your dad do at that cavern anyway?"

"Mostly sit around and think of the past. After he married mom he started going less and less, but he never really stopped going at all."

"How did your parents get together anyway, they seem like such an odd pairing, she's all happy and chipper and he's….dark and mysterious."

"Yeah, I know it's kind of hard to explain, from what I understand they were always closer to each other than the rest of the group. They even were paired up on multiple assignments from evacuating Junon, to all the times they worked together during the Deepground incident. However after all that they were paired up for one last assignment and that's where it happened, they started growing closer and closer until…well you know the rest."

"A story for the ages John, anyways did you here the latest news."

"What?"

"I had to deliver a contract to Rufus Shinra, The WRO is finally paying off their debt to him and breaking ties."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, Things are changing soon the WRO will be independent, then everything will run off of the blood sweat and toil of the people who have managed to help the world become what it is today."

"Is that all?"

"No… I talked to Reeve, apparently someone was up to something at the Mako Spring up in Mt. Nibel. I wanted see if Lucy or Vincent could find out anything?"

"I see, do you know what was going on up there?"

"Someone was manufacturing Mastered Materia using t he spring."

"That's hard regular materia takes years to form, and for it to become master requires lots of usage and skill."

"I know they must have been using some advanced technology, but by the time Reeve's team got there the whole place had been cleaned out, not a trace of anything except all the holes in the spring, and a few left behind pieces of materia."

"That's weird; I'll tell Lucy as soon as she gets back."

"Thanks John, but I think I'll handle this one myself."

"If things are fishy you should go without backup."

"Don't worry, If I run into too much trouble, I always have John the demon Valentine to call for back up."

"Sure thing, bro."

Alex finished drinking the last of his sake then shook hands with John and said goodbye. As he left Alex thought about everything going on recently, up until now everything had been quiet,….mostly. But for some reason, something unnerving hung in the air. Alex couldn't put his finger on it just yet, but he would defiantly get to the bottom of this situation, if it was the last thing he did.

That night Alex found himself back at the Denzel Strife homestead. He had been traveling all over the place today and he was getting kind of tired. The thing that made it easier for him was that he had borrowed the latest model Tiny Bronco from Cid Jr., much to his dismay. Alex knocked on the door only to be greeted by the happy squeal of Mrs. Marlene Strife. Right away she grabbed him and gave him a big hug which he gladly returned.

"Alex! I'm so glad to see you, what brings you around?" shouted an ecstatic Marlene

"Hey, Marlene I just came by to talk to my brother about something. Oh, and I brought a pie." laughed Alex

"Oh my God, Alex I love you!" shouted Marlene

Marlene quickly grabbed the pie from Alex's hand and headed straight for the kitchen. He knew that it was just the perfect gift for the pregnant woman. Alex walked into the house and closed the door behind him. Walking by the kitchen he saw Marlene eagerly devouring the savory peach pie. He continued toward Denzel's private home office. As he neared he heard the sounds of Denzel on the phone conducting business. Alex leaned on the doorframe with a smirk as he stared at his brother. For all his life Alex always looked up to his older brother Denzel. He could remember all the great times they had with each other, from training with their parents, to Denzel teaching him everything he knew about girls.

Truth be told as much as Alex had flirted with Lucy, he was always a bit shy about his true feelings toward her. Out of the three Strife men, Denzel was always the smoothest of them. Denzel finally turned around to see his brother waiting for him, he politely ended his call then greeted his brother with a hug.

"Alex, good ta see ya" exclaimed Denzel

"Hey bro!" said Alex

"What brings you here." Asked Denzel

"No doubt you heard about the Mt. Nibel incident."

"I've been informed"

"I'm going to check out Mt. Nibel, for myself."

"What! Reeve had a whole team of investigators comb every inch of that place, what do you expect to find that they couldn't."

"Probably nothing… hopefully this is all just some sort of paranoid delusion of mine. But for some reason I just have this weird feeling about things."

"I see! I heard that you had a visit with Rufus today how did that go?"

"Better than I expected. Did you hear Rufus has cancer."

"WOW! That's really bad. I feel really sorry for him. He's done a lot good in the past couple of years."

"I know, but there was just something….unsettling about the whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well….he just seemed too calm about the whole thing."

"Maybe he's just come to accept his fate, we all have to die sometime."

"I know, it's just……I don't know."

"Well Rufus has always been kind of a creep in my opinion, but things are changing. Did you know that Reeve is going to retire soon?"

"WHAT! Why the WRO is just about to go independent, why walk away now?"

"Having the WRO become an organization of the people and for the people is the culmination of all his years of work. After he gets things in order he's going to pass on the organization to capable hands. He's getting on in years and wants to enjoy his remaining years after working so hard all this time."

"So are you in line for this promotion?"

"No, no, no…..I've only been with the Organization a few years, He'll probably leave it to Vincent, or Shelke, you know one of the higher ups whose been with the organization longer."

"Hey Denzel, DO you want to come with me to Nibelheim?"

"Sure thing!"

"You better bring your sword things could get dangerous up in Mt. Nibel. You have been keeping your skills sharp haven't you."

"Don't worry about me, my skills are as sharp as ever, you just better worry about yourself little brother."

"Fair enough…..thanks for the help Denzel."

"Anytime bro, hey do you wanna spend the night, We always have the spare room, we could get an early start tomorrow."

"Sure I'm beat, see ya in the morning."

"See ya!"

Alex waved good-bye to his brother and headed down the hall and up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Denzel closed a couple of open files on his desk then turned out the light. He made his way into the kitchen where he saw his lovely wife washing the last of the dishes. Slowly he crept up behind her, then tenderly wrapped his arms around her. She practically melted into his hug as she wiped her hands dry, then turned around and hugged him back. They shared a passionate kiss then stared into each other's eyes.

"Denzel Strife, what are you up to." She said warmly

"Nothing….It's time for bed." he replied tenderly

Marlene turned off the Kitchen light then headed up the stairs with her husband. The lights slowly went off in the peaceful household, and an air of calm filled the night.

It was around midnight, and Vincent Valentine slowly made his way up the rocky pathway toward the cavern. He had been here many times before; it was a constant reminder of his troubled past. He had a family now, he had a lovingly wife, and two wonderful kids, but he would never forget. He could never forget, It would always be apart of who he was. As much as he loved his wife he could just never forget, her. Vincent entered the cavern and was greeted by the sight of the bright mako crystals glowing in the moon light. He saw her Lucrecia Crescent, forever incased in Mako. He paused for a second….something was wrong. Vincent's eyes scanned the floor there were unfamiliar footprints. He walked over to Lucrecia and examined her Mako crystal. Small holes had been drilled into the crystal leading all the way to Lucrecia's body. Vincent noticed something stuck in one of the holes, he spent a few moments digging it out of the hole. It was a broken piece of a needle, someone had obviously extracted something her but who our what?

"Someone's got some explaining to do!" stated Vincent as he turned toward the Cavern exit with determination.


	4. Chapter 4: Nibelheim

**Thanks for the review you keep, reviewing I'll keep writing. I'm open to all suggestions, let me know what you think of this chapter, It's a bit more action packed than the previous chapter so I hope you like it.**

****

**Chapter 4: Nibelheim**

A lone figure stood in front of the Shinra manor, shadowed by the early morning dawn. The entire mansion had been sealed off for years now, the abominations that had occurred within its walls were to numerous and too horrifying to count. The figure stood in front of the gates gun drawn, blood-red cloak flapping in the cold morning air. Crimson eyes focused on the evil structure. The lone figure pushed open the creaking gates and slowly walked up to the tapped up door. The figure ripped away the caution tape and entered the dusty hallway. Rotting wood, decaying bodies, and rusting pieces of metal litter the ground. The figure walked down the hallway to the secret entrance, and slowly descended the stair case. No one had been here since the Deepground incident, no body wanted to mess with the place that had created so much evil. It stood in the town as a reminder of humanities past sins. The figure finally reached the bottom of the stair case. Cautiously the figure approached the old abandoned laboratory, the figure pressed the button opening the door way to the lab when suddenly……

"Gone!" exclaimed the figure

Everything was gone, the lab, the books, the research, all gone. There was so sign of forced entry, no clues as to who was behind all of this. The figure's crimson eyes widened in shock, something was defiantly wrong.

Mean while about two miles away Denzel Strife's van made its way toward Nibelheim. Alex had his head against the glass peering out the window toward the distance. Both of the Strife brothers stayed silent dreading anything they might happen upon in at Mt. Nibel. Soon they had reached their destination and pulled up to the town. Denzel parked the van then turned off the engine, both men let out a sigh before exiting the vehicle. They headed to the back of the flatbed trunk, Denzel pulled away the tarp to reveal the First Tsurugi and Ultima Weapon buster swords. They armed themselves with the swords Alex with the First Tsurugi and Denzel with the Ultima weapon. Alex preferred to fight with the First Tsurugi as he was the better swordsman, he had trained for many years to master his father's multi-bladed weapon (the sword Cloud used in Advent Children), Denzel however was the better Martial Artist, but he was still no slouch with a sword. Hopefully they would have no need for weapons, but they were prepared for anything.

The brothers entered the small town they have been here for years, no since the day their parents brought him here long ago to see their parent's birthplace, and the final resting grounds of their grand parents. It was an emotional visit. Denzel could still remember the sight of his beloved adoptive mother breaking down in tears in front of the replica of her former home and see told her children memories of her father. Alex remembered that their father never spoke a word during their visit, he merely looked at everything with eyes filled with sadness. Alex knew that this town was symbol of his parent's shared pain, but he recognized it as a symbol of their love. Their pain had brought them closer together, because only in each other's arms could Cloud and Tifa find the peace of mind, the strength, the comfort that they needed to continue their lives after suffering so much.

As they passed the Shinra mansion, Alex felt the cold melt and heard the click of the gun, faster than anyone could blink he drew his sword and aimed it at the assailant's throat. Alex smirked as he saw the crimson cloaked figure before him. Denzel chuckled a bit at the situation.

"She got you first, bro." chuckled Denzel

Lucy Valentine stepped out from the shadow to greet the Strife brothers.

"That's left up to interpretation, bro. I could have sliced her before she could have even thought about pulling the trigger." Smirked Alex as he sheathed his weapon.

"You couldn't have and you know it" laughed Lucy as she playful whacked Alex on the head with the barrel of her gun.

Lucy holstered her weapon, she then pointed her golden gauntlet covered arm toward Mt. Nibel.

"My brother told me that you were going to come here I thought I'd check things out first. I didn't know you'd bring your brother, Alex." Stated Lucy concerned

"Thanks for your help Lucy; I brought Denzel because I thought I'd need some back up. I would have asked John, but you know how he doesn't like getting involved in these kinds of things." Stated Alex as he smiled at Lucy

"Being the spawn of Chaos isn't easy." replied Lucy sadly

"Hey, Lucy did you find anything?" questioned Denzel

"No, I just arrived here I was waiting for you guys what took you so long?" asked Lucy jokingly

"Marlene wouldn't let us out the door without breakfast, then she had a mood swing and kicked us out the door because she thought Alex called her fat, she spent five whole minutes crying, I had to consol her" answered Denzel

"Alex you insensitive jerk!" exclaimed Lucy as she gave Alex a light punch to the arm.

"Hey I only told her that the baby seems to be growing pretty well, because she was getting bigger. It was a compliment really" said Alex defensively

"You don't say something like that to a pregnant woman you jerk!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Let's just get going up the mountain, guys." chuckled Denzel

The three heroes started their trek up the mountain, unbeknownst to them they were secretly being watched by another shadowed figure from the dusty windows of the Shinra Manor. An hour later the trio had finally reached the entrance to the Mt. Nibel Mako Spring, as they entered they saw the beautiful sight of the spring which had obviously been tampered with. There were cracks in the crystal everywhere, numerous amounts of holes, the size of materia. They briefly split up to investigate the area. After a few minutes they had come up with nothing.

"Maybe we should check the abandoned reactor above." Alex stated

"Are you crazy! NOBODY goes there do you have any idea what happened there, besides Reeves' team already checked it there was nothing, they were right about the spring….I'm guessing they were right about the reactor." Shouted Denzel

"It's worth a look isn't, by the looks of this place something big went down we have to know….we have to know what happened…I have to know." answered Alex

"Alex why is this so important to you?" asked a concerned Lucy

"This is Nibelheim; this is my parent's hometown. This place is a source of pain to them, and somebody messed with it. As much as I hate this place, NO one messes with my family's memories. And NO STARTS THIS Kind of SHIT On MY WATCH!" cried an enraged Alex

Alex stormed away from the other two up the mountain, Denzel sighed then he irritatedly followed his brother up the mountain. Lucy just stared at the two brothers with bewilderment never in her life had she seen such an outburst, especially from the normally laid back Alex. As Denzel followed he knew exactly what Alex was feeling. Before Cloud and Tifa, Denzel had nothing; he was an orphan, alone, unloved. When they found him they gave Denzel more than he ever could have hoped for. Cloud and Tifa gave him gave him love, they gave him a family, he gained a mother, a father and a brother. Coming here and starting this shit was like spitting on everything Denzel cherished most. If some one truly up to something no doubt, soon it would be a threat to his family and to his wife. Alex loved Marlene she had always been there for him, even when he was inflicted with Geostigma, and he vowed to harm would ever come to her.

Lucy was amazed by the new found determination in the Strife brothers; she too realized that something bad was going on. Nobody would go this far if they weren't going to start something. The only question now was what these people were up to. They had finally reached the entrance of the Old Mako reactor. It had been inactive for years having been shut down by Cloud Strife himself, and deactivated so as to never be used again by Barrett Wallace's Alternative Fuel Committee. The brothers stood in place for a second hesitant to enter at first. Denzel approached first, laying his hand on the door, he breathed deeply as slowly pushed the door open, Alex followed with Lucy bringing up the rear.

The old reactor was lifeless and cold. It was covered in cobwebs and dust, it was clear no one had tampered with any for years. Nothing, no clues, not one sign of an wrong doing. Alex pounded his fist into the wall, sending a thunderous shockwave through the room and leaving a considerable dent in the wall.

"Dam it!" cried the brothers in unison

"It was worth a try, I'm sorry Alex." Replied Lucy as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder

Suddenly the trio felt a rumble from underneath the steel floor. They quickly drew their weapons as they readied for battle. Denzel carefully stomped his foot on the floor. Then rumble continued as they heard the faint sound of a roar. Denzel and Alex looked toward each other and silently nodded They raised up their fists then brought them down on the floor causing a massive crater in the ground and creating a massive shockwave, Their mother had taught them well, nobody could throw a punch like her boys. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently as the roar grew louder. Before they could move the ground erupted as a giant Chimera beast appeared. The trio landed on their asses and barley had time to roll out of the way before the Chimera could smash his massive fist into the ground. This Chimera was different from the normal ones first things first It was larger, also it had a huge fragment of mako crystal embedded in its forehead.

Denzel, Alex and Lucy jumped to their feet and backed away from the beast to gain some ground. The Chimera Rushed toward them in rage, quickly the three heroes made their way out of the reactor as the Beast smashed open the entrance. Denzel and Alex turned toward the beast and drew their swords, instantly they started to glow sending a tandem Blade beam Limit Break straight toward the beast as Lucy aimed a powered up shot from her Quantum Cerberus, sending her bullet straight into the beast's heart. The attacks ripped away at the flesh of the beast bringing it down. The three heroes stood there for a while, before starting to relax. Suddenly the creature sprang to its feet fully revived and still disfiguringly scared from the attacks. The Chimera grabbed a nearby boulder and tossed it toward the trio. Denzel leaped into the air letting out a volley of sword slashes breaking the boulder to pieces. Alex rushed toward the beast quickly popped out his switch blade sword from the Tsurugi and tossing it like a javelin straight into the eye of the beast, then he released one of the serrated blade and launched it right into to the throat of the creature.

Lucy kept up a volley of gun fire, covering the Strife brothers as they circled around the Chimera, with lighting quick precision they had jumped up and quickly dismembered the beast slicing off its arms and legs. Covered in bullet holes, dismembered and disfigured the creature fell to the ground lifeless. Denzel and Alex breathed heavily, they started walking back over to Lucy, when the beast suddenly, gurgled to life, its limbs started to twitch as they slowly inched toward him and re connected with its body. The Chimera arose once more and roared louder than ever, The heroes stood dumfounded. Just as the creature was about to attack a gunshot rang through the air, the blast ripped through air colliding with the beast's forehead shattering the crystal. It started to gurgle and foam at the mouth, decaying before their very eyes. A crimson streak shot through the air and landed on the beast's shoulder. I golden clawed hand grasped Alex's sword still stuck in the beast's throat. Lucy took this moment and ran up to the Chimera to do the same thing with the sword stuck in its eye. The Brothers stood back in amazement as the two crimson figures proceeded to dismember the Chimera bringing it to its final end. Lucy and the other figure tossed Alex's swords back at him which landed in the ground right before him. Lucy and the figure holstered their weapons the Cerberus and Death Penalty respectively. Vincent Valentine stood as an imposing figure to the younger warriors a he made his way over to them. Lucy quickly ran over to her father who embraced her with a hug.

"Dad I'm so glad to see you." said Lucy nearly in tears.

"Lucrecia?" replied Vincent warmly as he embraced his daughter

Alex reformed his sword as Vincent and Lucy broke up their hug. The Strife brothers sheathed their swords as they scanned the nearby area for any other threats.

"Thanks very much Mr. Valentine." Stated Alex

"How long have you been here?" asked a puzzled Denzel

"Since this morning, I was investigating something" replied Vincent

"Dad do you know anything about this creature" asked Lucy

Vincent bent down to examine the body and shattered Mako crystal.

"This thing was dead before you got here. Its body was already slightly decayed before it attacked, someone altered its tissues to revive even after death, they used the mako crystal as a power source for the process." answered Vincent

"How do you know this?" asked Denzel.

"I encountered another creature just like it when I was searching the Shinra mansion." replied Vincent

"What were you doing in the mansion" asked Alex

"Someone had tampered with the Cavern, they extracted a couple of samples."

Nobody questioned further they knew what he was talking about and didn't want to press the matter.

"Ok, but why did you come to Nibelheim?" asked Alex

"I called Reeve to see if he had any information, he was out but Shelke told me about the incident at the mako spring up here in Mt. Nibel, I thought I'd start my search at the manor, where they didn't search." Replied Vincent

"Did you find anything dad?" asked a concerned Lucy

"The place was cleaned out the research and equipment were gone, they must have used the underground sewer way to sneak everything out without anyone noticing. After dealing with the creature I saw you guys head up toward the mountain and decided to follow." Stated Vincent

"Well thanks for the help, but do you think all these things are connected?" asked Denzel

"They must be." Replied Vincent curtly as he headed to the busted reactor once more.

The group followed behind him as the entered the now wreaked entry way.

"We already inspected the place and found nothing." Stated Denzel

Vincent ignored the statement and continued to inspect the room, suddenly something caught his eye as he made his way over to western wall toward the north corner of the room. He placed his hand on a section of the wall and examined it carefully.

"Here, this part of the wall is different from the rest. It's cleaner, it's been tampered with lately" Stated Vincent

Vincent gestured toward Denzel to knock it down, Denzel backed up a bit before he ran straight at the wall and knocked it down with a powerful kick. Vincent entered first switching on the light as he walked in. The place was empty, but most assuredly something used to be here.

"He's right this place is clean, spotless. And judging by some of the marks on the ground here there used to be some heavy duty equipment here." Stated Denzel

"But WHAT, WHAT used to be here, I wish for once we could actually make sense out of all this crazy crap!" exclaimed Alex

"Over here!" shouted Lucy

She held up a small shard of mako crystal she found on the ground, Vincent carefully plucked it from his daughter's hands and examined it.

"It's from the Spring." Stated Vincent

"Great news! That means that the guys who messed with the mako spring down there were the same ones who were using this facility." Exclaimed Denzel

"No, this isn't from that spring this is from Lucrecia's Spring." Replied Vincent

"What dose that mean?' questioned Lucy

"I don't know but we're going to find no matter what." replied Vincent

Suddenly something in the corner of the facility caught Alex's eye. Carefully he picked up a small data disk that laid discarded on the floor.

"Look at this! Dam its damaged beyond repair, there's no way to read it." Stated Alex.

"Is there anything written on it?" questioned Denzel

Alex turned it over written on the top of the disk was the phrase south sea.

"What does that mean?" questioned Vincent

"This means we need to find a ride." replied Alex.


	5. Chapter 5: Rise Of NECRO WEAPON

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it, keep sending the reviews please, I love recieving them.**

**Chapter 5: Rise of NECRO WEAPON**

Rocket Town, the place to go for all your transportation wants and needs. Everyone all over the world knew of this town, as the center of all the latest and greatest technological advancements in transportation. From its massive airships, to sleek submarines and even massive rockets capable of space flight. At the head of amazing achievement was Cid Highwind Sr., The greatest engineer in history. And the person that was the head engineer of Cid Highwind's vast transportation empire was his first born son, Cid Highwind Jr. the first of Cid's eight children. But at this moment Cid Highwind Jr. was having to deal with the second son of the legendary Cloud and Tifa……

"NO, NO, NO, and for the last time NOO!" screamed Jr.

"Come on Cid just a little help we really need an airship." pleaded Alex

"I just lent you the Bronco the other day and it came back with scratches, the throttle was jammed and the fuel tanks were empty." Exclaimed Jr.

"Like I carry around jet fuel Cid." Joked Alex

"That's not the point, I don't know how you can think that you can just waltz in here and ask for a vehicle anytime you want. This is insanity, if my dad knew all the help I had already given you he'd kick my ass all the way to the moon." Screamed Cid.

Cid proceeded his way through the massive air hanger's system of catwalks. He had a lot of work to do, and he didn't have time to deal with his Alex at the moment. Cid Highwind was the spitting image of his father, and being in a house filled with eight kids and his dad made things difficult.

"I don't need this bullshit right now I got a dead line tomorrow for 100 new cargo vans for the WRO, and I have finished all the inspections on my Dad's new Airship yet. So F# off get the hell out off here Alex." stated Jr.

"Come on Cid for old time's sake, it's just a little request." Asked Alex

Cid Jr. turned to look at his friend in shock; he could not believe the Alex blatant disrespect Alex had.

"Are you crazy, you want an airship, not only that, but an airship with top of the line sonar, and not only that an air ship that can house a small submarine. Your F#ing crazy, friend or not I can't do it." cried Jr.

"Cid, this is important do you think I'd come here and ask for something this big, if it wasn't REALLY important!" pleaded Alex

"Yeah……..Of course you would." Exclaimed Jr.

The three friends proceeded past the walk ways until Jr. came across two if his younger brothers and sisters messing around with some of the machinery.

"Suzie, Stanley, Ichiro get the hell away from that it's dangerous, get the hell back the house." Jr. yelled as he shooed them away.

"Please Cid it could be serious, end of the world serious." Stated Alex solemnly

"It always is, isn't it?" sighed Jr.

"That's why were here, right." chuckled Alex

"Dam straight! Follow me!" chuckled Jr.

Jr. lead Alex through the catwalk to a particular part of the massive hanger. Right before the two sat a massive Airship. It was slightly smaller than the previous models, but it was sleeker and seemed top of the line.

"Meet the Shera Highwind Mark 5, it's the latest model of airship. Its small than the others, but it's a heck of a lot faster. It features a smaller missile payload, but the cannons carry a much bigger punch to them. It houses the most sophisticated scanners and sonar, it can locate a penny on the deepest part of the Sea floor." Stated Jr.

"Impressive, what about the submarine?" asked Alex

Jr. led Alex further down the walk way then down some stairs to the hanger dock area. Jr. hen brought Alex face to face with the Sea Bronco.

"This is the Sea Bronco, it can hold up to five people and has all the bells and whistles you'll need to go on you little search mission." stated Jr.

"THANK YOU Cid! I'll take them, when can you have it already." Asked Alex

"Two hours! But you little son of a bitch, I'm not letting you just take em', I'm coming with you! I'm going to make sure nothing happens to my dad's vehicles." yelled Jr.

"Saves me the trouble of asking you." Joked Alex

"Shut up before I kick your ass!" laughed Cid as he headed back up the stairs

"What the hell I'm getting into." Sighed Alex

Meanwhile a few yards away from the Highwind family aeronautics hanger was the Highwind household. Lucy and Denzel were in the living room watching the youngest of the Highwind children the four year old Alice, while Shera Highwind was fixing them up some tea. Vincent and Cid Sr. were in Cid's private study making some calls to the WRO. Shera brought in the tea which Denzel and Lucy graciously accepted. Shera picked up her daughter and sat down on the couch with Denzel and Lucy sitting right across from her.

"Do you think Alex and Vincent can convince your husband and son to let us borrow some transportation?" asked Lucy as she took a sip of her tea

"Well, you know how stubborn Cid can be and his son seems to have inherited that trait from his father." Replied Shera as she lovingly held her daughter close

"How do manage it….being a mother I mean?" asked Lucy

"It's hard, but when you have a child, you love them so much that you learn how to deal with all the hassle. You'll be a parent soon Denzel and your learn about all the hard work it takes to raise a child." Replied Shera warmly

Denzel nearly choked on his tea, obviously taken off guard by Shera's statement. They two women laughed and continued on with their talk about babies, children and the like. Denzel quietly headed for the nearby window sill to think in peace. He had never really thought about being a parent before. When he married Marlene it was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He was so happy and he loved Marlene, she had been with him through everything. In fact when he was stricken with Geostigma he could always remember seeing her concerned face staring down at him always caring for him.

When she told him the news that she was pregnant, he was filled with so much joy, he could remember canceling all his appointments for the day then running out of the WRO building screaming for joy. He remember run straight into Marlene's arms and giving her one of the most passionate kisses that they had ever shared together. But, Denzel had never giving any real thought as to how he would be as a father. He had been so happy and excited that he never stopped to think about if he would be a good parent. He knew from first hand experience that being a parent was hard. Before Cloud and Tifa he could remember the pain of living alone, but even when they brought him into their home they still weren't a family. Cloud and Tifa hardly spoke, Cloud was gone most of the time, still blaming himself for not being able to protect those he cared about. And Tifa, with Cloud being gone so much was always slightly depressed.

It wasn't until after defeating Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo that things started to change. Cloud started staying at Seventh Heaven more, he and Tifa started to communicate, they even went only little picnics with each other. They mainly consisted of Denzel running around pretending to be like Cloud while Tifa laughed at his antics. Cloud would always sit a bit further back from them and watch, he would even crack a smile once in a while. After Deepground things really started to change, a certain weight seemed to be lifted off of the three now that the last of their challenges had been met and over come. Cloud and Tifa seemed to be closer than ever, and to Denzel's surprise Cloud even seemed to start to really warm up to the boy. Cloud started to take Denzel out by himself, with out Tifa. They would go to the candy store or maybe just ride around on his motorcycle. Denzel didn't care where they went he just enjoyed the time they shared, for the first time in his in a long time Denzel felt like he had a real family, then it happened.

On day Denzel had come home from school to find that all his dreams had just come true. Cloud and Tifa were sharing a passionate kiss right in the middle of the Seventh Heaven Bar, a shiny new wedding ring on her finger. It was then that they explained to him that they were going to get married then official adopt Denzel as their son. Shortly afterwards Alex was born, and that's when Cloud really started to change, he had softened, he now had to sons and a wife who he loved more than anything else in the world, he smiled more and he spent every moment he could with his children from taking them driving around the outskirts of Edge City to teaching them how to be expert swordsmen.

Denzel wondered how he would react to his own son or daughter. Would he be a good father? Would he teach his child everything he knew, show them the world just like his own father had with him. Denzel remembered that after Alex was born for the first time ever he was an older brother. Denzel cherished family more than anything else Denzel would always take his brother under his wing and show him all the cool things he knew and help him out when ever Alex needed him. Would he be like that with his own child? Denzel was so unsure of himself, he wished to god that he would be able to be the parent that he thought his child deserved. But before his child came Denzel had one last thing he needed to do. He wanted to make sure that his child would come into a peaceful world, he had to finish up this mission in order to insure the safety and happiness of his family. Denzel sipped the last of his tea and put down his cup just as Vincent and Cid came out of the study. Shera and Lucy stood up as Denzel walked over to them.

"So honey what's the news." Asked Shera

"Well I talked to Jr. and he and Alex are preparing the Mark 5. I gave him a big chewing out and told him that if any thing happened to my airship I'd wipe him off of the face of the planet." Chuckled Cid

"So when will the airship be ready?" questioned Lucy

"Half an hour, they're loading the last of the equipment as we speak." Stated Vincent

"Did you talk to Reeve." Questioned Denzel

"Yeah, we told him our findings. He said to continue with our plan while Shelke does some research to find out who could be behind this." Answered Vincent

"Okay, then we better get ready no telling what we could find." Stated Denzel

"Or even if we can find anything, all we have to go on is the phrase South Sea, there's no telling where what ever we are looking for could be in the vast ocean." Exclaimed Lucy

"But we have to investigate no the less, someone's up to no good and it's our job to stop them." Commanded Denzel

Half an hour later everything had been loaded onto the airship and everyone pilled in. The team consisted of the Shera Highwind Mark 5's flight crew each hand picked by Cid Sr. himself, Vincent, Lucy, Denzel, Alex and Cid Jr. Junior Had launched the airship on its maiden voyage so far with out a hitch. After ten minutes in the air the main team had assembled in the conference room to discuss the mission parameters. Everyone gathered around the holoprojector as Jr. activated the world map.

"We're going here to the South Sea of the planet, there's a lot of area to cover so we're going to split the area into 15, ten minute scanning areas." Stated Junior

"According to Cid Sr. the sonar will be able to pick up any abnormalities in the water. If anything is found we'll use the submarine to investigate." Added Denzel

"Do we have any idea what were looking for?" asked Alex skeptically

"No, but after talking to Reeve we decided to cross reference our search with the abnormal readings that occurred at Nibelheim." Replied Denzel

"So what do we do right now?' questioned Lucy

"Well, we'll be arriving at the start zone in five minutes, after that all we can do is wait?" answered Junior

"Everyone understand now?" asked Vincent

"Yup!" they replied in unison

Everyone started to file out of the conference, but Jr. held back Alex to have a slight word with him. Jr. then picked up his fighting spear from the corner of the room and pointed it at Alex.

"If this little "treasure hunt" turns out to be a wild goose chase, then I'm gonna shove this spear so far up your ass that you'll be spitting out shaft for a week." Stated Jr.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Jr. as he left, his friend certainly had always been a bit eccentric, nut they again so were a lot of people he tended to hang around. Alex left the conference room and headed down the left corridor and entered the common room, it was empty everyone was probably in the cockpit. Alex flopped down on to one of the semi-comfortable seats and leaded his head back. Alex's eyes started close as he relaxed, he was tired, it had been a long day and he had a feeling it was about to get longer. As Alex started to slip into the blissful state of sleep, it returned.

Alex hadn't told anyone about them, but they had been a reoccurring staple of his sleep and one of the reasons why he was so determined to continue this investigation. This dream was a continual source of annoyance for him, it was always the same.

**Dream State**

Alex found himself walking through the old abandoned church until he came to patch of beautiful flowers growing out of the ground. As soon as he picked one up, he was suddenly transported to massive field of flowers. Alex looked around in shock of his new surroundings, when suddenly……a strange woman dressed in a pink dress, who he had never seen before appeared in front of him.

"Who are you." Asked a puzzled Alex

"A friend." Smiled the woman

"Why am I here?" questioned Alex

"I've been watching you Alex, you're lost."

"What do you mean?"

"Being the son of Cloud Strife isn't easy."

"Yeah, it isn't."

"But, you have to remember you don't have to be your father."

"Why, My father was a great man, he even defeated Sephiroth single handedly…….I need to be that kind of man, in order…to….be strong enough."

"This is your story Alex, you have to learn that…you can't live in the shadow of your father forever…..especially with the danger ahead you need to realize, exactly how **YOU are**."

"Who are you to tell me, what I should be, your just a dream, some figment of my imagination."

"No I'm trying to help you Alex, I'm a friend…….please listen to my the danger ahead is great if you don't stop trying to kill your self over fulfilling your father's legacy then…..you'll lose….everything."

"SHUT UP! This is my dream, my mind and I make the rules here, I am Alex Strife, son of Cloud Strife and I'll be as great a man as him, that's my goal, that's my dream, that's……my destiny."

The field and the vision of the woman started to fade away after Alex's last remark, she pleaded with him one last time as he turned away. Alex was done with this dream, it had been a source of anger and confusion for him. As he turned he was suddenly confronted by a tall shadowy figure in front of him. The figure stared to laugh at him as it looked at Alex with its piercing glowing blue eyes. Suddenly Alex noticed that water had started to surround his feet, as he looked down he looked at the reflection of his face in the water. He had always been told he looked almost exactly like his father right down to Alex's glowing blue eyes. The only difference was that Alex's hair was black, but he still styled like his father's. Suddenly the image of his father appeared in the water instead of his own. In anger Alex punched the ground, causing the phantom image to disappear. The shadowy figure laughed as Alex rose to his feet. The figure lifted his head up as two massive black angel wings sprung from his back, as it rose into the air above Alex. All Alex could do was cower in fear of the figure as it swooped down straight toward him, Alex started to scream in fear when suddenly……….

**Dream Over**

Alex awoke in a cold sweat screaming in fear, right next to him sat a startled Lucy who had come to see if he was ok. The dream had haunted Alex for months, but he didn't want tell anyone, he didn't want to worry the people he cared about.

"Alex what's wrong?' questioned a concerned Lucy

"Nothing." Replied Alex as he tried to regain his senses

Lucy stared at Alex skeptically, she had know him all her life, they grew up together, she knew when something was wrong with him.

"Don't lie to me Alex." Asked Lucy

"Fine….but don't tell anyone, ok" sighed Alex

"On my honor." Smiled Lucy

"For the last couple of months I've been having this dream about a woman in a pink dress." Sighed Alex

"Oh, I see." Replied Lucy making a tinge of hurt

"She keeps warning me about something trying to tell me that there is no way I can be as good as my dad, Then this shadowed figure appears laughing at me, glaring at me….with his glowing blue eyes." Stated Alex solemnly

"That's horrible can you remember anything else?" stated a concerned Lucy

"Yeah, Wings…….he had two huge black angel wings." Stated Alex

"What do you think it means…is it a premonition of some kind."

"No…at least I don't think so……I don't know."

"What about the woman, did you recognize her?"

"No, I've never seen her before, but she said that she was…..an old friend."

"Are you sure it was just a dream."

"I….have no idea, but he keeps coming back, almost every time I go to sleep. It's like she taunts me…says I'm not good enough…what dose she know."

"Alex you're a great person and your father is proud of you, you don't need to impress anyone." Sighed Lucy

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, I need to prove to myself that I have what it takes to really be the son of Cloud Strife."

Lucy sighed, some times it was hard getting through to Alex, he could be so stubborn. Lucy was about to say something when the speaker system crackled to life.

"Alex, Lucy get to the Cockpit right now we found something!" announced Cid

Alex stood up then headed straight for the Cockpit without a word. Lucy sat there for a little before following. As Alex entered the cockpit Denzel looked over to him and eyed his brother, something was up, but he didn't think he should press it. Lucy entered shortly afterwards and moved to stand by her father.

"What's up?" asked Alex

"We managed to pick up a strange reading?" answered Jr.

"Can you identify it." Questioned Alex

"Not exactly, but we have determined that it's a structure of some sort, there's no energy readings, so I'm assuming its some kinda storage facility." Answered Jr.

"When can we have the sub ready?' asked Lucy

"5 minutes but you guys are gonna need a pilot, and I'm all ready busy with this bird here." Jr. said pointing toward the airship

"I'll watch the airship, with the help of the crew, you take them down Cid." Stated Vincent

"Okay, then if ya think ya can handle it."

Vincent glared at Jr. who backed off and headed for the door with everyone else. As Lucy, Alex, Jr. , and Denzel boarded the submarine, Vincent to the wheel of the airship. Everything was set as the four heroes strapped themselves in. When all set Vincent pressed the button and released the sub. Jr. turned on the lights as he guided the sub into the dark depths of the ocean, Denzel monitored the scanners for any readings. Alex stayed relatively quiet, Lucy was becoming more concerned at the effect this situation was having on him. Soon Denzel noticed a reading on the scanners, he notified Jr. had they headed straight for it. When they reached the source they were shocked to find a massive research facility at the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Who the hell could have built this thing?" asked an astonished Jr.

"I'll give you two guesses." Denzel pointed toward the letters on the side of the facility, Shinra Corp.

"It just had to be Shinra didn't it" stated Jr.

"But Shinra Corp has been gone for years." Retorted Lucy

"It could have been Rufus then." Stated Alex

"Let's enter and check things out before we make any assumptions. Cid take her in and call in Vincent to tell him about our findings while Lucy, Alex and I check things out." Commanded Denzel

"Sure thing Boss!" replied Jr. jokingly

Everyone chuckled a bit as Denzel smacked Jr. on the shoulder lightly and told him to shut up. Jr. successfully managed to find a dock and landed the craft, Alex carefully exited first, after securing the area he signaled to the rest that it was safe to enter the facility. The three heroes proceeded with caution past the dark corridors. Some flash lights borrowed from Cid's submarine managed to shed a little light but afforded little help really. Suddenly the came to a massive control room all over they searched until Denzel activated the back up power by accident. The room was massive yet barren, one lone control panel laid at the front of the room with 5 mako chambers in the back.

"What the hell is this place?" asked Lucy.

"We'll know in a couple of seconds if I can get these computers to work." Answered Denzel.

Alex investigated the mako chambers, the facility looked as if it hadn't been used for years, but the control panel and the chambers looked as if they were just recently tampered with. Alex examined the inscriptions on the Chambers.

"Jade, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby and…huh…the last inscription has been scratched out what the hell were these used for?" said Alex puzzled

"Over here, I got the control panel working, this facility was used by the original Shinra corp. as a holding facility for some of their experiments. It was established here nearly 40 years ago." Stated Denzel

"Can you tell what they had in here." Asked Lucy

"Yeah….It was built to house pieces…..?" stated Denzel perplexed

"Pieces…..of what?" asked Alex

"According to these documents recovered pieces of…..the WEAPONS!" Exclaimed a shocked Denzel

"WHAT, that's impossible….WHY….HOW!" exclaimed Lucy

"Shinra collected the remains of the WEAPONS that our parents defeated and brought them here." Answered Denzel

"We get that but why? Why did they bring these pieces here?" asked Alex

"OH MY GOD…..they did it so they could use cellular re-growth technology to merge the dead pieces together to form a new WEAPON!" exclaimed Denzel

"Wait you mean like the creatures that attacked us and Vincent at Nibelheim, is there any information as to whose behind it." Asked Alex

"It was an old project, the creatures are registered here, but it appears to be an accident, because this facility was abandoned shortly before Meteorfall." Stated Denzel

"Could it have been activated by someone recently?" asked Alex

"No, nobody has accessed this terminal for over 20 years, the tectonic shifting of the ocean floor must have activated the back up generator shortly, which allowed the monsters to escape." Answered Denzel

Alex made his way to a nearby door and opened before him was vastly dark room, suddenly for a second he thought he heard the faint sound of laughter. Shocked Alex stumbled into the room and fell to the floor activate the motion sensors…before Alex was one of the most horrifying creatures he had ever seen. It was a Frankenstein of the worst creatures to ever walk the earth, it was huge dragon-like beast, with thousands of scales covering its body. Six massive blue orbs like filled with Mako were embedded on its legs, arms, back and fore head. It was a massive engine of destruction forged from all the past WEAPONS. The inscription on the plaque placed on its head heralded its name: NECRO WEAPON.

Denzel and Lucy entered the room and stood in awe of the long dead titian. Denzel rushed to the control panel to see what information he could obtain, when suddenly an alert sounded and he was unable to access the control panel.

"Something's wrong, a fail safe has been activated I have no control!" shouted Denzel

Suddenly the massive titian roared to life as it started to fight against its restraints, the facility trembled under its power.

"GET BACK TO THE SUB!" shouted Alex as he started to run from the WEAPON

The three heroes race toward the submarine as NECRO WEAPON broke free of it's confinement, it butted its head against the ceiling a couple of times before finally ripping it open with its massive jaw, water poured in as the beast fought the current heading for the surface. Alex, Denzel and Lucy finally made it to the sub were a panicked Cid Jr. beckoned them in. The tiny sub raced toward the surface past the violent torrent of the waves caused by the WEAPON's accent ion to the surface. Finally the sub reached the surface in time to see NECRO WEAPON break free of the water and rise into the sky where it roared furiously. The WEAPON then gathered a massive amount of energy, which it used to fire a massive cannon of energy into the sky, a beckoning tower of light signaling destruction to all who saw it. For those who witnessed this spectacle stood awe struck at the WEAPON's display of power.

"F&K!" shout Jr.

**Chapter end**

**Next Chapter: Demon Seed: Chaos' Sire**


	6. Chapter 6: Demon Seed, Chaos' Sire

**Thank you for reading, please review and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Chapter 6: Demon Seed: Chaos' Sire**

**4 hours earlier**

"A ninja is silent, a ninja is deadly, a ninja is swift, a ninja is efficient and above all else a ninja is calm in the face of adversity. For thousands years Wutai has trained its people in the art of the ninja a skill that has been passed down from generation to generation." Announced John Valentine to his students

Wutai had been a peaceful place for years after Meteorfall and Deepground, people felt less and less like taking a vacation, that plus the destruction of Shinra Corp. led to a new rebirth for Wutai. The small province returned to its old ways allowing it to return to its old traditions. After the death of Godo Kisaragi, his daughter took over as leader of Wutai. Her love for her people and for her land brought Wutai into a new age. John Valentine son of Yuffie, now instructed new students of Wutai in the ancient art of the ninja same as his mother had taught him.

"Okay that's enough for today, remember to clean up before you ok." Chided John

"YES SENSEI!" shouted the class in unison.

The class picked up all of their equipment and packed things away as they filled out of the ancient Wutai training ground. John took a seat next to a balcony over looking the Wutai treetops. It was a bright and shiny Afternoon, the birds were singing and all was well. John took a sip of his tea and started to relax. He reflected on Alex's visit the other day the current situation was a bit unnerving to think of, John was almost tempted to join in on Alex's crusade…..almost. Everyone knew and respected that John wanted no part in any of the WRO's business. It wasn't because he was afraid of fighting, but he was afraid….not of anything on the outside…more likely afraid of what was inside. John looked at his hand, he was son of Yuffie, prince of Wutai, but he was also more.

His father was Vincent Valentine, the demon, bearer of Chaos. John and his sister were offspring of Vincent, inheriting the demon that lay within. John had been told that the day he and his twin sister were born, Vincent was happier than he had ever been in his life, but when he learned of the curse he had placed on his children, he never stopped apologizing…..to his wife…to his children…never. As if Vincent didn't already blame himself for a lot of things, this one took the cake. John took another sip of tea, he had always figured Lucy was the lucky one, she always an inner self confidence that allowed her to know exactly who she was. John however was less sure, he didn't know what he was. John looked at a mirror on the other side of the room, he stared at his reflection, his eyes…..John stared at his eyes, they were the same crimson red as his fathers. John closed his eyes as he tried to push these thoughts out of his head he didn't need this right now.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" asked the sweet voice of his mother

"Nothing, I'm just relaxing a bit after class." Replied John happily

"I see….you know I'm so proud of you for teaching these classes." Smiled Yuffie as she took a seat in front of he son and poured herself a cup of tea

"It's nothing mom I love doing this, its calming, plus slightly fulfilling, I mean I'm carrying on the Wutai legacy aren't I?" stated John

"You sure are." Answered Yuffie sweetly

"Mom?" sighed John

"Yes?" asked a puzzled Yuffie

"Why….why did…..how did you and dad get together." John struggled to ask

"You ask this question all the time, you'd think you'd be satisfied by now?" replied Yuffie

"I know I keep asking, but I want to know what drew you and father together, what drew dad to taking the risk to be with you."

"Love is difficult to explain, some times it doesn't have to have a basis…..sometimes all there needs to be is just the emotion, the feeling….the presence of love."

"That doesn't really answer my question mom, I wanna know…you and dad how'd it happen?"

"We were on an assignment for the WRO, a mafia boss had bought up some land that the WRO needed then stocked it with some pretty nasty monsters. We managed to infiltrate the area, after fighting the monsters off for two hours we were tired and got caught up in a cave in. We were there for hours, all we did was talk and talk. Then it happened we felt that we were growing closer together.. After that mission we started to spend more time with each other until one day, it just happened…..we fell in love."

"Yeah, but how did you decide to be with him despite all the difficultly that would be associated with your relationship."

"I love your father, so to me it doesn't matter about all the obstacles. And I love you and your sister, It doesn't matter what you think you are you're my children, your father and I raised you into the people you are to day, and despite what you evil you think you are, the truth is your Jonathan Valentine."

Yuffie sat up an hugged her son, slowly John warmed up to his mother and returned it. For his entire life he may never be able to understand the circumstances that led to his parents falling in love, but he'd always be grateful to them despite what lurked inside himself.

"You were born special John, don't deny who you are. You can shut yourself away from it forever sooner or later you'll have to deal with it." Stated Yuffie

"Thank you mom." Said John

Yuffie gave her son a big hug then headed for her room, John sat there for a while then headed for the Wutai forest, toward his favorite clearing. It was at this clearing that John loved to meditate, the silent peacefulness filled his heart with tranquility. John sat down and slipped into a meditative state. As john meditated he was confronted by an all to familiar voice.

"You can't run away from me!" stated Chaos

"I can't hear you!" John stated coarsely

"You can't ignore me forever….you can ignore what lies inside you." Laughed Chaos

"Your not real, your just a figment of my subconscious trying to taunt me, well it's not going to work!" exclaimed John

"Maybe I am, but as long as you deny yourself, you'll knew know…ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Chaos

"SHUT UP!" screamed John

As John screamed out into the distance he was snapped out of his meditative state by the sound of midsize plane flying over head. John breathed heavily as his eyes scanned the plane overhead, it was the Soaring Toro, part of the Highwind fleet. John shook his head trying to regain his senses as he headed for the landing plane. When he reached the landing area just out side of Wutai's main village, he saw three familiar faces step out of the plane, Izumi, Martin, and Joshua Highwind. Izumi was the second oldest Highwind child and an ace pilot, frequently she did piloting work for the WRO, and was one of John's best friends. About 10 years ago Shera Highwind got into the habit of baking lots of pies for the friends of the family. Once a month Izumi went around delivering the pies, to people and frequently some of her younger brothers and/or sisters would tag along for the ride.

"Hey, how you guys doing today!" shouted John

"Where great man, how's the ninja biz?" asked Martin

"Great, great, couldn't be better….how you doing Izumi?" laughed John

"I'm fine John." Giggled Izumi

"What's today's special?" questioned John

"One delicious strawberry pie!" replied Joshua

"Awesome, my favorite!" exclaimed John

John helped Izumi carry the pie into the Wutai Pagoda, where they ran into Yuffie tending the garden.

"Hey mom, it's strawberry!" said John

"Oh, how wonderful! How are you doing guys!" exclaimed a happy Yuffie

"Fine Mrs. Valentine." The siblings said in unison

"That's good to hear." Yuffie said as she hugged them all

"Oh, Mrs. Valentine, here my dad was given this as a gift he didn't want it so he thought you'd like it, its some cure materia." Stated Izumi

"why thank you, It's been a while, but I still can't turn down any chance to get my hands on some materia." Giggled Yuffie

"Mom go easy." Joked John

'He would you guys like a piece of the pie?" asked Yuffie

"Do you even have to ask, Mrs. Valentine." Said Joshua

Joshua and Martin followed Yuffie into the kitchen to have some pie while John and Izumi hung around the balcony. Silently the looked over the Wutai forest skyline, neither said a word for a while, both slightly hesitant.

"So…..how you doing?' asked John hesitantly

"Fine." Replied Izumi

"How long are you staying in Wutai?" asked John sheepishly

"This is our last delivery for the day, but we were going to go pick up some specialty supplies for my brother Jr., but that's not for another hour." Stated a smiling Izumi

"So you have time?" asked John as he moved closer to her

"Yeah I do." Replied Izumi as their faces inched closer together

Soon John and Izumi were caught in a flurry of passion, as they shared an intense kiss. John wrapped his arms around Izumi's waist as he brought her closer to him. Izumi intensified their kiss practically melting into her long missed lover. After a couple of minutes they stopped to catch their breathe sharing intensely into each other's eyes.

"I missed you" smiled John

"I know the feeling." Replied Izumi as she kissed John once more

"I wanted to know if you wanted together next week?" whispered John

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I think I'm free." Giggled Izumi

Izumi wrapped her arms around John's neck as he pulled her into a hug, they stood there for a while enjoying each other's company, cherishing the moment.

"You know we should really, tell our parents." Said Izumi holding John close to her

"I know my parents, would be happy, but your dad would probably kill me." Joked John

"He likes you John." Smiled Izumi

"Not when he finds out what I've been doing with his daughter." Laughed John as he kissed Izumi passionately once more.

Izumi playfully smacked John trying to reprimanded him for his comment. John fend hurt, the both of them broke out into a little chuckle. Izumi then let go of John as she moved to stand in front of the balcony with her hands on the rail. John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm serious John, I want to be with you." Said Izumi with a tinge of hurt

"I know…and I want to be with you too…..but I……can't" John struggled to say

'Why John?' asked Izumi solemnly

"Because I….love you." Replied John

"That's not a good reason John, if you love me then you'd tell me the real reason why you don't want our relationship to progress!" demanded Izumi as she pushed him away.

"I'm not good enough for you…….I'm not good for you….period." replied John sadly

"That's not true and you know." Exclaimed a hurt Izumi

"Izumi do you have any idea what I am, what kind of life do you expect to have with me? I love you……that's why I don't want to hurt you." Replied John

"It doesn't matter John we're in love, we can get through this together, I just need you to be with me on this." Izumi desperately tried to reason with John

"We can't Izumi, I don't want to hurt you, love you too much let, you get hurt. I don't want to hurt you." Replied John desperately

"You're hurting me right NOW, by acting this way John! Can't you please open up to me! If your parents managed to have a relationship then so can we! Your father managed to get through this and so can you!" shouted Izumi desperately

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT MY FATHER! AND DON'T YOU EVER….EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM!" roared John as he grabbed Izumi by the arm and violently pulled her toward him in anger

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK IN TO MY EYES, SEE INTO THEM, SEE THE DEMON THAT DEWELLS INSIDE ME, SEE THE MONSTER THAT I AM!" screamed John as he forcibly held a crying Izumi in front of him

John started to calm as he let go of Izumi who fell to the floor crying, John fell to his knees in shock at his behavior. He stared at his hands which trembled in front of his eyes. He then looked over at Izumi withering, crying on the floor. Slowly he crawled over to her and held her close to his chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry" whispered John

"All I can ever say is I'm sorry…I'm capable of saying nothing but I'm sorry to those I love……those I hurt." Wept John

"Izumi, I want you to leave me, I never want to hurt you again, but…..if I continue to be with you….I can't control it….All I'll ever do is hurt you….I'm sorry" whispered John as he slowly let go of Izumi then ran for the plane.

Izumi stayed on the floor trying to recover as John readied the plane. As he flew off into the distance Izumi silently whispered to herself……

"No matter what you do, or where you go John. I'll always love you, and I hope to god that you find what you so desperately need so that we can be together.

"Where did the plane go?" asked Izumi's brother Joshua who walked up behind her still eating a slice of pie.

**1 hour later**

It was a quiet day at the Seventh Heaven Bar, Cloud was whipping down the counter, when his wife Tifa and their daughter-in-law Marlene walked in with some groceries. Quickly Cloud rushed over to help Marlene and grabbed the bags from the two women and brought them into the kitchen.

"Thank you Cloud, your such a dear." Stated Tifa sweetly

"No problem honey, I can't just let me pregnant daughter-in-law go around doing chores for us." Stated Cloud as he started to pack away groceries

"I'm not that helpless Cloud." Shouted Marlene

"I know, but Denzel would kill me If I didn't take care of you." Joked Cloud

"We care about you Marlene and while Denzel is out of this mission with Alex, we'll be here to take care of you, because we're family." Stated Tifa warmly

Suddenly the bar door slammed open and a tall figure hastily walked up to the bar and sat on a stool. Cloud sighed as he exited the kitchen to confront the patron.

"I'm sorry we're closed, so please….." Cloud stopped as he noticed who the patron was

A very disheveled looking John Valentine slumped over the bar as he slammed some money down on to the counter.

"I'll take a bottle of the hardest thing you got." Stated John

"Sure thing." Cloud replied skeptically as he handed John a bottle of whiskey

John eagerly guzzled down the bottle as if his life depended as Cloud, Tifa and Marlene could only look on in bewilderment. When he finished he slammed the bottle on the counter nearly shattering it in the process.

"Is anything wrong, John?" asked Tifa concerned

"I there was an award for world's biggest dick, I'd win it! I'm such a dick, a huge jerk of a dumbass." Replied a slightly unstable John

"Maybe then you should lay off the alcohol." Said Marlene concerned

"Just leave me alone and get me some more." Whispered John

Cloud handed him another glass of whiskey, as he sat down on the stool to John's left.

"What's going on?" asked Cloud

"Nothing…..It's just have you ever felt like you just wanted something so bad….and it seemed like it was within your reach. But for some reason……you just can't have it…not exactly because you can't have, but more something won't let you have it." Stated a very frustrated John

"I know that feeling all to well, John what you think is holding you back, is just an illusion. I've been there before, cutting myself off from those who cared about me, because I thought I was worthless, because I couldn't protect them, because…..I was a failure. But then I realized something John, the more I ran away the deeper I fell into that pit of despair. You have to let go John, it's the only way you can move on." Stated Cloud

"But I'm afraid that if I let go, I'll hurt someone I care about." Stated John

"If they really cared about you they'd stick with you no matter what." Cloud said throwing a knowing look over to Tifa who smiled at his statement

John sat there silently reflecting on the whole thing when suddenly the phone rang. Cloud answered the phone then soon recoiled in shock as he heard the news on the other side of the line. After a while Cloud hung up the phone.

"Denzel, Alex, Lucy and Vincent are going to borrow an airship from Cid and go looking for something in the south sea." Stated Cloud confused

"Why, what's in the south sea?" asked Tifa

"They were attacked in Nibelheim, apparently some of the clues they found led them there." Answered Cloud

"Is the mission dangerous?" asked Marlene concerned

"I don't know…..but there is a possibility that, it might become more dangerous." Stated Cloud

"Denzel…..I can't let anything happen to Denzel." Marlene said as she tried to get to her feet

"Please, Marlene you can't. Denzel will be fine…he's a strong guy." Tifa explained as she helped Marlene sit down again

"I know he is…but I care about him so much, I don't want him to get hurt." Said Marlene

"You can't control that Marlene, you have to trust him." Stated Tifa

"I know, but it's so hard to just sit back and let him go into danger." Said Marlene

"Sometimes there are just things that you have to deal with, no matter how painful they are." Said Cloud secretly looking over at John

"I have to go and at least see if he's okay." Stated Marlene

"Okay, we'll travel down there to meet up with Denzel after their mission ok." Said Cloud

"Fine." Replied Marlene

The entire time John sat there absorbing in the entire conversation. He sighed as he grabbed a nearby bottle of alcohol and poured himself another drink. He knew that the Strife family had intentionally threw some of those comments his way. He didn't want to deal with any of this right now, John had nearly viciously attacked the love of his life because she was just trying to help him, on top of that he left her a crying mess and told her that they should never be together, plus he stole her plane. Cloud helped Marlene to the Strife family van. Tifa started to close up the bar as John continued to drink.

"You coming?" asked Tifa sweetly

"Why?" retorted John

"Maybe we could use your help if things get sticky?" stated Tifa

"I can't help nobody." Retorted John

"You can't hide forever John, there's any extra key in the right had drawer next to the register, lock up when you leave ok." Stated Tifa

"Sure thing." Replied John

Tifa closed the door and left with Cloud and Marlene to go meet up with Reeve and Shelke who were on their way to join up with Denzel and Alex's group. John sat there in the cold dark bar, silently drinking. Slowly his eyes trailed around the bar until his gaze fell upon a picture of the wall nearest to him, It was a photo of the Original Meteorfall heroes and their families. John looked at his parents in the picture Vincent stood there with his usual blank expression with his mother happily smiling in front of him, the one thing John noticed is that even though his father seemed to look uncaring his arms were lovingly wrapped around his wife and children. John looked away in disgust from the picture as he grabbed the bottle and started to drink directly from it. In anger John quickly jumped up from his seat and threw the bottle clear across the room where it collided with the wall and shattered into pieces. He was done, John was done with it all, he closed up the bar then headed for the plane, John had a feeling that what ever he was heading to was something bad, but it was also something he needed to do. As he left the bar John found a piece of paper tapped to the outside of the door, when he opened it he found directions to where Alex's team was from Tifa. John chuckled a bit, as he pocketed the directions and headed out. He thought himself a fool for going, his mind told him that this whole thing was crazy, but he still had to go, he had a few more questions and his father was the only one who could answer them.

**1 hour later……10 minutes before the Rise of NECRO WEAPON**

John had safely landed the plane and proceeded toward the cost, suddenly he was surrounded by a group of WRO vehicles, which circled around him forcing him to stop. Suddenly Reeve hopped out of one of the vans and confronted John.

"What do you want Reeve." Asked John suspicious

"We lost communication with Cid's submarine a while ago, we managed to communicate with your father from the airship he mentioned that the others went into the ocean to look around and found a facility of some type." Stated Reeve

"What do you want me to do?" retorted John

"We'd like your help." Asked Reeve respectfully

"Sure." Chuckled John

"I thought you could use some gear, your mother said I should deliver these to you." Reeve stated as he reached into the van to hand John a ceremonial Wutai ninja out fit complete with a ninja Katana.

John chuckled a bit as he looked through the ninja gear, suddenly Reeve's radio crackled to life as Vincent's voice came through

"_Reeve crackle the kids have found some sort of creature it's rising to the surface bzzzzzzzzzt"_ shouted Vincent as the Radio cut off

The earth started to shake a loud roar could be heard across the distance. The WRO troops looked toward the ocean in time to see the mighty NECRO WEAPON, rise from the ocean, then fire off its attack into the heavens in an amazing display of power. The troops stood Awe struck as John suited up into his ninja outfit as he put on t the last of his gear and gathered his weapons, he turned toward the shocked Reeve and smirked.

"Show time!" smirked John

**Next Chapter: Ballad of Lost Souls; Fight against NECRO WEAPON**


	7. Chapter 7: Ballad of Lost Souls

**Please Review, I like recieving them and I really take your opinions to heart. Anyways here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy It's action packed and the mystery grows deeper. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Chapter 7: Ballad of Lost Souls: Fight Against NECRO WEAPON**

The Skies darkened as if to herald the coming of this awesome beast, this bringer of destruction, the unholy Frankenstein known as NECRO WEAPON. NECRO WEAPON began circling the underwater facility, roaring loudly signaling to all its anger. The WEAPON began firing blasts of energy into the water, pushing back the torrents, exposing the ocean floor. Alex, Denzel, Lucy, and Cid stood on top platform of the submarine, staring in awe of the massive WEAPON. Meanwhile Vincent and the Shera crew pulled back the airship a safe distance away from NECRO WEAPON. When they were clear, Vincent switched on the radio and zeroed in on the submarine's signal.

"Cid are you there, what's going on? ANSWSER ME!" shouted Vincent in to the radio

The radio crackled to life bringing the four young heroes out of their trance. Jr. jumped back into the sub and went straight for the radio in desperation.

"Mr. Valentine is that you?' asked Jr.

"Yes, What's going on? What is that thing?" questioned Vincent

"We discovered it in the facility, I told you about earlier?" stated Jr.

Denzel jumped into the sub hastily grabbing the radio from Jr. as Jr. grabbed the helm and steered the sub toward the airship away from NECRO WEAPON.

"Vincent, It's Denzel listen that thing is called NECRO WEAPON, It was created by Shinra years ago before they fell. It's made of the other destroyed WEAPONS, I need you to pick us up and ready the ship's weapons for our attack." exclaimed Denzel

"Right I'm on it!" replied Vincent

Vincent ordered the crew to prepare for battle and rescue the sub.

Alex and Lucy stood on top of the sub as they looked on in horror of the massive WEAPON, still circling the waters firing at the ocean floor every once in a while. Alex lowered his head slight as he started to mumble something. Lucy turned to him confused as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is all my fault, I woke that thing up, I opened the door and let it go free." Whispered Alex

"No, It's not your fault you didn't know that the fail safe was going to activate." Stated Lucy

"Regardless, I still feel like this is all because of me." Stated Alex

"Shut Up and stop with the guilt trip." Replied Lucy slightly annoyed

"Fine." Chuckled Alex lightly

The airship circled over the sub as it lowered the crane and brought it into the docking bay. The four heroes rushed toward the cockpit where they were greeted by Vincent finishing up a radio conversation with Reeve.

"I just finished speaking with Reeve and updated him with what we know, he's bringing in some WRO forces and they're going to help us mount an offense by building a mini rail cannon of the beach. They have one in WRO storage and are transporting it to the beach at this moment." Stated Vincent

"Good they can give us cover from a distance, we however need to get closer, ready the weapons." Commanded Denzel

"ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU WANNA GET CLOSER TO THAT THING!" exclaimed Jr.

"We need to if we have any chance to stop it! Denzel, Lucy, Vincent lets head up to the top of the Airship so we can take this thing one on one as soon we get close enough. Cid you stay here and take control of the airship." Exclaimed Alex

"Sure thing I was just gonna ask you if I could do that, but you guys have fun on your little suicide mission." Replied Jr. sarcastically

Alex, Denzel, Vincent and Lucy ran for the top of the airship full speed as Jr. turned the airship toward NECRO WEAPON. Cid readied the weapons as the Shera's massive cannons popped into position and the missile bays opened up. Alex opened the top hatch as he Denzel, Vincent and Lucy crawled to the outside of the Airship and grabbed a hold of the handles placed there, they held their ground as the airship rushed full speed toward the weapon, slicing through the air.

When they were in range Jr. gave the order and fired of the missiles. Dozens of whirling missiles speed toward the WEAPON causing many massive fiery explosions. The WEAPON roared in pain it's anger building, as Jr. gave Order to fire the cannons send two massive beams of energy crashing into the WEAPON. The WEAPON faltered a bit before rising higher into the sky roaring, angrier than ever. The WEAPON turned its head toward the airship firing of its devastating beam attack at the airship. Jr. barely had enough time to swerve the Shera away from the beam. Alex, Denzel, Vincent and Lucy clutched their handles harder as the ship made a sharp turn barely missing the beams full attack.

The WEAPON roared in anger once more as the scales on its body started to shake with fury. Six scales shot off its body at top speed crashing into the Shera. Jr. forced the ship into a sudden stop as the creature began to circle the waters once again. The four heroes rose to their feet as the scales attached to the ship started to shake violently, before bursting open revealing three fierce looking block hound monster's and three fierce looking dragon creatures. Vincent jumped back quickly as one of the hounds came at him, he fired two shots in to the beast's head bringing it to it's knees. Lucy rolled out of the way as one of the dragons swooped down at her, Lucy quickly recovered and opened fire on the dragon finishing it off. Alex tossed his sword into an on coming hound piercing its body pinning it to the ship, Alex then rushed up to his sword then popped out the switch blade sword and sliced on of the dragons in halve. Denzel jumped up and brought down his sword for a crushing blow against one of the dragons ripping it to shreds, as he landed he was attacked from behind by one of the hounds, but faster than anyone could blink Denzel turned around delivering a swift spin kick to the hound's head crushing its skull in killing the beast. The four heroes regained their composure as Jr.'s voice crackled over the intercom system.

"You better brace your selves guys I just got word from the WRO we got back up coming." Shouted Jr.

The four heroes braced themselves as the Shera made yet another sharp turn away from the WEAPON. Meanwhile on the beach the WRO had finally step up their temporary mini rail cannon that was air lifted in. The troops carefully aimed the cannon and powered it up to full, when the time came the acting WRO commander ordered for it to be fired. The cannon shot out a powerful blast greater than the Shera's, it whirled through the air passing the Shera with much concussive force, colliding with the WEAPON forcing it to cry out in great pain. The soldiers started a massive cheer of victory as the WEAPON began to falter once more. Suddenly the cheers stopped as the WEAPON roared angrier than ever, everyone stared in disbelief as all the thousands of scales started to violently shake all over the WEAPON's body firing them straight at the beach. The scales whirled past the Shera nearly colliding with it if it wasn't for Jr.'s fast movements of the airship.

"You guys go a head I'll take the scales!" commanded Vincent as he let go of his handle falling toward the open waters

Vincent suddenly roared in anger as he transformed into the demon chaos and sliced through the air toward the speeding scales. Vincent aimed the Death Penalty as he blew away a great portion of the scales, however he was to late as a thousand more of the scales crashed into the beach, colliding with the rail cannon causing it to explode. The WRO troops backed away from the oncoming scales as they crashed into the ground full force. Suddenly the hounds and dragons burst free from the scales and started their vicious attack on the troops. Vincent dropped from the sky and transformed back into himself as he was attacked by numerous hounds all at once. Boldly he fought them of with melee attacks, causing them to back off into his line of fire. The hounds started to swarm Vincent and almost over powered him when suddenly an armored WRO van crashed into the hounds, killing a few and backing off the rest from Vincent.

The door of the van shot open as John Valentine leaped out slicing for hounds into pieces with his katana. Vincent side stepped one of the hounds then let out a volley of gunshots bringing down four more hounds. Father and son circled around each other as they proceed to exterminate the rest of the hounds in the area. When they hand time for a breather they turned to each other with a smirk.

"Your getting senile old man." Chuckled John

"Shows what you know." Smirked Vincent

"Reeve filled me in on the situation, where's Lucy?" questioned John

"She's on the Shera Mark 5, with Alex and Denzel." Replied Vincent

"I hope to god the don't screw up." Exclaimed John

"Worry about yourself son, we need to clear out these pests before we help them." Stated Vincent

"Good I knew I could count on you." Stated Reeve as he stepped out of the van

"Reeve radio the troops Cloud and Tifa are on their way, help them along we're gonna need them." Exclaimed John as he and his father rushed off toward the attacking creatures.

Back on the Shera Jr. tried to get the cannons back online but unfourntantly they were damaged by the WEAPON's attack.

"We got no weapons left, what are we gonna do?" asked Jr. desperately

"Bring us in closer, we'll take from there!" commanded Denzel

"You ready for a Strife brother double team Omnislash version 5!" smirked Alex to his brother

"Anytime!" replied Denzel enthusiastically

"Lucy back us up!" shouted Alex

"Right." She replied

Alex and Denzel started to glow as the ship neared the WEAPON, when they where close enough Alex and Denzel leaped into the air speeding toward the WEAPON. Lucy let out a volley of gun shouts opening up a clear path for Alex and Denzel. Alex opened the First Tsurugi letting all of the swords fly toward the WEAPON. Sudden the brothers unleashed hell as they zipped around the WEAPON hitting it with a series of devastating limit break attacks. The WEAPON screamed in agony as the brothers tore away at its flesh, as they finished all the swords drove them selves into the WEAPON's body as the brothers delivered their finishing blow, landing on the WEAPON.

The WEAPON roared in pain as it began to fall toward the water, suddenly the mako points on its body started to glow brightly as the creature roared with life once again. Alex and Denzel stumbled a bit in shock, Alex tried to grab on to one of his swords, but lost his footing as he fell from the WEAPON, Denzel tried to hold on but fell off too as the beast shifted to rise higher into the sky. Lucy gasped in horror as the brothers plummeted toward a watery death. The rage and desperation started to rise with in her as she leaped from the Shera toward her friends, suddenly she was engulfed in flames as she transformed into a female version of Chaos. Lucy rushed toward Alex and Denzel saving them right before they hit the water. Lucy Soared into the sky carrying her friends into safety.

"Lucy I so love you right now!" exclaimed Alex

"Let's see how you feel afterwards." Joked Lucy

"Bring us in close we'll take care of the WEAPON you destroy those mako, nodes!" Shouted Denzel

"All right!" exclaimed Lucy

Lucy dived toward the WEAPON dropping off the brothers on its back as she barrel rolled away. Alex gathered his swords as Denzel got a hold of his weapon. Lucy Fired a hot at the mako node on its right leg, the beast shook in pain as the node exploded spewing forth mako, suddenly the WEAPON shook violently nearly throwing off the brothers. Thousands of spiked tentacles suddenly sprang up from the WEAPON, it took all of the brothers might to stay on the WEAPON and fend off its attack at the same time. Lucy desperately tried to swoop in and helped, but the WEAPON's attacks became increasingly violent keeping her at distance.

Meanwhile on the beach Vincent and John were surrounded by hounds and dragons. They were heavily out numbered, when suddenly a Shadow Fox van pulled up, its back doors opened as Tifa and Cloud rushed out ready for battle, a gun turret popped out of the back of the van with a pregnant Marlene at the Helm it opened fire obliterating 20 hounds with a flurry of gunshots. Cloud raised up his sword slicing enemies down left and right as Tifa came in with a rush of punches an kicks cracking the monster's skulls in with tremendous force. When the area was clear Cloud and Tifa approached Vincent and John.

"WOW, Marlene I didn't know you had it in you?" exclaimed a perplexed John

"Don't piss me off John where's my husband?" commanded Marlene

"As far as I know on that thing." Squeaked John as he pointed at NECRO WEAPON

"MY SONS!" exclaimed Tifa

"MY HUSBAND!" exclaimed Marlene

John got on his phone as Marlene fainted causing Tifa to rush over to her and comfort her, John dialed in his sister's number. As Lucy tried to avoid the WEAPON's attacks, she heard her phone ring and backed away as she answered it angrily.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" exclaimed Lucy

"Nice way to treat your brother." Replied John sarcastically

"Listen Lucy I need a ride." Asked John

"And what makes you think I can do that right now!"

"I know your demon right now I can feel you from all the way over here I can help you distract that thing long enough for Alex and Denzel to work their magic."

"I don't have much energy left in me!"

"Don't worry about it, just get me there!"

Lucy shot through the air at mach speed toward the beach where she landed in a tremendous thud. John ran up to his sister who quickly grabbed a hold of him then shot back toward NECRO WEAPON. Meanwhile, Reeve and the WRO were surrounded by hounds and dragons. Another van pulled up and out popped Rufus' Turks. The Turks rushed toward the beasts, they brought out their sonic batons. They looked like police night sticks, but when spun create discharges of sound energy. The Turks made quick work of the remaining creatures. When the area was clear Rufus slowly stepped out accompanied by Shelke and Red 13. Cloud ran past the Turks and pointed his sword at Rufus' throat, it was then he noticed that he was surrounded by the Turks all pointing their weapons at his head.

'What are you doing here Rufus." Demanded Cloud

"Cloud stop!" shouted Red

"Why, he started this. It's all his doing I know it." Snarled Cloud as he started to dig the tip of the blade into Rufus' neck

"Red's right stop Cloud, Rufus isn't at fault we brought him here after Reeve told us about the Shinra facility." Stated Shelke

Cloud lowered his weapon as the Turks took a step back, Rufus began to chuckle a bit as he made his way toward Reeve.

"What do you want?" questioned Reeve

"Only to clean up past mistakes." Replied Rufus

"What makes you think we can trust you?" asked Vincent

"Please have some faith in me, all of you. I have some important information. This was indeed a Shinra project, however it was started years ago by my father when the first WEAPON appeared, It was independently running of Shinra projects, a side venture really. Unfortunately shortly before the fall of Shinra the project was shut down due to the death of the scientists' deaths." Stated Rufus

"And how did they die Rufus?" questioned Cloud

"How do you think? Any way the beast was finally contained by its control module, which was probably reactivated by the facility's fail safe program." Stated Rufus

"Why is it only circling around the water?" asked Reeve

"Because the control module is still in the facility, its acting on pure instinct." Rufus stated casually

"Is there any way to stop it?" asked Tifa

"It looks like your children are doing a fine job of it." Stated Rufus calmly

Meanwhile Lucy had just reached NECRO WEAPON with John, John jumped from his sister's arms landing on the WEAPON's back. Lucy used the last of her demon strength to return to the Shera where she transformed back to normal and headed for the cockpit. John made his way past the WEAPON's tentacles dodging them at every turn, when John reached Alex and Denzel the three men cleared the area of attacking tentacles, they took a small breather.

"Hey who guys doing!" shouted John

"We've been better." Replied Alex

"What are you doing here John?" asked Denzel

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun." Replied John

"We'll there's plenty fun for everybody, come on!" exclaimed Alex.

The tentacles started to re grow as more scales appeared summoning more hounds and dragons. Lucy ran into the cockpit straight toward Cid.

"Cid are there any more weapons on this airship?" asked Lucy desperately

"No, there's only one working turret on this bird the rest are broken, I was……supposed ta fix em taday." Exclaimed Cid

Lucy glared slightly at Cid before rushing down to the Turrets, she activated the gun and positioned herself as Cid flew the Shera in close preparing for its attack. Lucy opened fire on the mako nodes as John, Alex and Denzel continued their assault on NECRO WEAPON. The WEAPON cried out in pain as the team of heroes started to bring them down. Lucy was about to blast away the last of the mako nodes when a group of tentacles started to obstruct her gun fire. Lucy ordered Cid to move in closer, but as the Shera did one of the tentacles reached out and grabbed a hold of the turret ripping it from the ship. Lucy grabbed onto the Shera barely holding on as the Shera buckled slightly flinging her off, Alex saw Lucy fall desperately he ran toward her. He leaped into the air bouncing off one of the tentacles, suddenly it grabbed his leg pulling him down when Lucy let out a volley of gun fire blasting the tentacle off, she recovered in midair grabbing a hold of Alex and safely landing them on the WEAPON.

"Thanks for the help." Smirked Alex

"Any time." Smiled Lucy

One of the hounds jumped at Lucy, but Alex sliced it to shreds with a few swift movements of his sword.

"Now we're even." They smiled at each other as Alex cleared a path for Lucy to destroy the final node with a shot from her gun.

The WEAPON cried out in pain as it started to buck wildly, Denzel gave the signal to begin their final attack.

"You picked the wrong day to start this shit in my neighborhood!" shouted Alex as he began to glow

"This is the worst day ever!" growled John as he too started to glow

Alex raced toward the head of NECRO WEAPON for his limit break when one of the tentacles tripped him stopping his attack. John jumped into the air as his katana started to glow dark purple he brought it down upon the WEAPON's neck for his limit break Night shade strike. At the same time Denzel performed his Omnislash reigning down furry upon the WEAPON. The WEAPON cried out in pain as it started to fall from the sky a rotting pile of flesh toward the crowded beach.

"We have to get off this thing right away!" shouted John

The heroes quickly leaped off the WEAPON in to the air. As the began to plummet toward the water, the Shera swooped in capturing them on the top of the ship. The creature finally crashed landed on the beach with tremendous force. As it laid there slowly withering away, it breathed its final breathe before falling to pieces. The Shera made its way over to the beach where it carefully landed away from the fallen WEAPON.

"That thing better be dead, because I ain't going through this crap again." Shout out Jr. sarcastically

Alex gave Jr. a dirty look as everyone pilled out of the ship. Reeve inspected the WEAPON, as he walked over to Rufus angrily.

"I want to know everything you do this instant!" commanded Reeve

"Don't worry Reeve after all these years, you know all I want to do is put past sins behind me. Listen I'll take carry of the clean up and call the WRO's financial debt to me off. A new day is dawn Reeve, a brand new era that you fought so hard to creature. The last of our past sins are finally dead, we can now finally move on." Stated Rufus comfortably

Reeve sighed as he stormed off in the opposite direction from Rufus as an angry Alex ran up to Reeve.

"That's it! Your just gonna let him go, you know he had something to do with this!" shouted Alex

"We have no proof of anything, besides I'm not gonna leave Rufus completely alone I'll send some troops to help his team out and keep an eye on him." Replied Reeve

"So what are we going to do now." Asked John

"Now that the WRO is free we need to plan our next step, Rufus was right about one thing a new day is dawning." Replied Reeve

Meanwhile Rufus overlooked the rotting corpse of the WEAPON as one of his Turks Michael approached him.

"Sir we have a problem, some of the WRO troops are sticking around to help us out." Stated Michael

"No matter we have nothing to hide as far as they know, you know what to look for so retrieve it quickly and lets get out of here. Here's the back up control module, use it with your scanner to locate your objective faster." Replied Rufus as he handed the module to the Turk

Michael quickly ran back down to the WEAPON as Rufus once again turned his attention to the fallen creature.

"NECRO WEAPON, so that was your power. Other than the complete lack of brain power you didn't disappoint. You made the perfect prototype!." Said Rufus as he smiled sinisterly

Rufus then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device with a red button on it. When he pressed the button a massive explosion occurred in the water where the facility was, signaling its destruction. Rufus placed the remote back in his pocket as he entered the van once more, grinning the same sinister smile.

**Next Chapter: The Lone Wolf**


	8. Chapter 8: The Lone Wolf

**Please Review people, I like getting them. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8: The Lone Wolf**

Five days later the investigation of Rufus Shinra had turned up no evidence of wrong doing, Rufus however was playing the humanitarian, funding a big clean up project in conjunction with the WRO. Thankfully NECRO WEAPON hadn't caused much damage outside of all the wreaked equipment and soldiers who lost their lives fighting the NECRO beasts and those who ran the rail cannon. After the battle John had gone missing, no one had seen or talked to him since the incident. Jr. has been at his short end of his father's temper for letting the airship get damaged and has since forth been solely working on it, he works so hard that he even sleeps in the hanger now. Alex has also been a recluse the past five days, he only returns home to eat and sleep then heads out to do his deliveries the only one of his family members he has talked to was his mother for about 10 minutes each day, but its only about delivery orders. Lucy has gone on a desperate search for her brother and Alex, but as good as she is they are crafty and know how to avoid her. Denzel has been swamped with work at the WRO since the NECRO WEAPON incident with Reeve retiring soon the organization is in an uproar about who will take his place and bring the WRO into a new era.

"Stop fusing about." Chided Marlene to her husband as she fixed his neck tie for him

Marlene and Denzel were at home preparing for the big ceremony tonight was the night that Reeve finally stood down as head of the WRO. Denzel was slightly anxious at Reeves discussion, whatever it was it was about to change Denzel's life in a big way.

"Stop moving and let me get this tie on you, I want my baby to look perfect for his big promotion." Stated Marlene loving as she smiled at Denzel

"Come on Marlene, you know I'm not going to replace Reeve, there are at least 100 people better than me." Chuckled Denzel as he kissed Marlene on the lips lightly

"That's true, but none of the are you." Stated Marlene as she finished with Denzel's tie

Denzel smiled at his wife as she went to her mirror to put on her earrings, then turned around to view himself in his own mirror. Denzel believed that he looked dashing in his brand new tux. He didn't usually wear things like this, but this was a special occasion. Denzel looked at his wife, Marlene was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress. Denzel smiled for a woman who was four months pregnant with his child he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As she stood up Denzel moved over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, just as he leaned in for a passionate kiss, he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Marlene smiled at him loving then kissed him on the cheek as she walked down the stairs to the front door. Cloud and Tifa had arrived at Denzel's house to greet their daughter-in-law at the front door.

"Marlene you look beautiful." Remarked Cloud as he gave her a big hug

"Yes you look wonderful, are you guys ready?" asked Tifa as she too gave Marlene a hug.

Denzel walked down the stairs as he was greeted with a warm hug by his mother, Cloud walked up to his son and patted him on the shoulder with an acknowledging smile.

"Let's go." Exclaimed cloud

"Is Alex coming?" asked Denzel

"I don't know, no one's talked to him in 5 days." Stated Tifa sadly

Everyone piled into the Strife Family van and headed for the WRO head quarters. About an 20min later they had finally reached the WRO headquarters. The building had been decorated nicely for this auspicious occasion. The Strife family had entered and we greeted by the smiling Shelke and Cait Sith.

"Welcome guys , everyone is out in the garden area in the back." Stated Shelke warmly

"Yeah, Let's get this party started!" shouted Cait

"You look beautiful Shelke." Stated Tifa as Shelke did a slight turn in her charming blue dress

"Thank you Tifa, you and Marlene look amazing as well." Stated Shelke

"Thanks you very much." Giggled Marlene

Cloud and Denzel just chuckled as they headed for the garden. 20 minutes later everyone had been ushered into the garden and the ceremony was about to began. As the small slideshow chronicling the history of the WRO began, Alex stepped out on to the balcony over looking the courtyard from behind, far from the others. Alex chuckled to himself, no matter what he was going through he'd never miss his brother's big day. Alex had thought back to the night of the NECRO WEAPON incident and reflected on what brought him into this reclusive state, Alex looked on and focused on the scene in front of him.

**5 days earlier………..**

Alex had finally arrived home after 4 hours of debriefing, he had told Reeve everything he knew about the case. The only problem was nothing seemed to connect. Nothing made sense, there were so many questions but not enough answers. Alex flopped on to his bed as he started to feel his eyes flutter shut, they felt like two massive dump trunks pulling on his eyes as he slipped into blissful slumber. As Alex slept he once again fell into the same dream that had been plaguing him for months.

Alex was walking through the same church once again when he was confronted by the same woman in pink. Alex growled in anger he was down with this, after everything he'd been through today he was up to facing another one of these self –esteem lowing dreams.

'What do you want? Go away I don't wanna talk to you!" exclaimed Alex

"I'm only trying to help Alex, please listen." Asked the girl in pink

"How by criticizing me! I've had enough to deal with today and I don't need you telling I'm not good enough any more!" shouted Alex

"Alex that's not what I'm doing and you know it, you have to trust me." Stated the girl

"Why should I? I don't even know who the hell you are….or even if your real!" exclaimed Alex

"Some times its just enough to have faith, please have faith in me Alex. You don't have to be like your father….you can't be like him, you can only be….." stated the girl

"Be what a loser, You have no power over me or my actions! I make my own decisions. I've lived my whole life as the son of Cloud Strife do have any idea how that feels?" exclaimed Alex

"No I don't but that's not all you are." Stated the girl warmly

"What else am I?"

"Your Alexander Zachary Strife, and as you said only you can define that identity."

"Alex Strife is a no body screw up…….did you see what happened today? I had my chance to stop NECRO WEAPON, but I screwed it up. Everyone had to save my ass today, Lucy, Cid, Vincent, John…….my brother. When I had my chance I wasted it….I did shit…that's all I do…..all I'm worth."

"Dilly dally silly sally!" shouted the girl

"What!" exclaimed a perplexed Alex

"What you're saying is nonsense, Dilly dally silly sally, just plain nonsense see." Replied the girl

"My mother used to say that to me……...DON"T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME! I don't know why I even decided to hear you out. Your just a figment of my imagination, you're not real. You're just something that my mind came up with to drive me crazy." Shouted Alex angrily

"That's not it Alex you're in danger!" exclaimed the girl desperately

"From what!" shouted Alex

"I….can't tell you. You must come to terms with yourself If you ever hope to face the road that lies before you."

"And what lies ahead of me?"

"That I also can't say, It's your path only you can walk it."

"Then let me, let me choose my path. And the path I choose……is one far from you down the same road as my father, so that when I get to the end I can finally look at myself in the mirror and see more than a failure. Whatever danger you think is up ahead I'll be more than ready."

"Alex No!" she exclaimed in desperation

"SHUT UP!" shouted Alex as he suddenly fell through the floor into a dark abyss

As Alex fell he saw a shadowed figure covered in a glowing aura. It looked like his father, dressed in one of Shinra's SOLIDER uniforms, complete with glowing blue mako eyes. But some how it was different from his father, the vision before him had wild dark hair.

"Choosing the path of the lone wolf huh! Your just like your old man, maybe you'll learn the same lesion, I just hope it's not through the hard way." Stated

As Alex reached out toward the ghostly figure he fell deeper into the darkness and awoke in a cold sweat. Alex was breathing heavily as he moved into a sitting position, He cupped his face in his hands as he tried to make sense of things. Alex had never seen the other figure in his dreams before. His mind was playing tricks on him and Alex was nearing the end of his rope. He sighed heavily as he looked at the time on the clock it was 2:00 am, it was eight hours before his next delivery and considering how his life was going recently he'd need all the sleep he could get to deal with the next day.

The next morning Alex stopped by the Seventh Heaven Bar to pick up his delivery orders from his mother. As he entered the lights were off as usually during the early morning hours. Alex called out into the seemingly desolate bar for his mother, but there was no response. Alex proceeded cautiously into Seventh Heaven, he called out once more as he neared the stairs.

"I'm up here Alex in the close!" gleefully shouted Tifa to her son

Alex sighed with relief, as he hastily ascended up the stairs. He rounded the corner find his mother squatting down in front of the hall closet rummaging through boxes. Alex smirked slightly as he leaned against the wall, as he watched his mother work.

"What are you doing Mom?" asked Alex

"I'm going through the closet honey, It's so full of clutter that it needs to be cleaned out." Replied Tifa sweetly

"Oh, I see. Hey where's dad?" asked Alex as he took a quick look around the hall

"He left early for the WRO headquarters to have a meeting with Reeve about yesterday."

"Do you know what's the meeting about?"

"Sorry, but no. Hey honey could you hold this box of old photos real quick."

Tifa handed her son a small shoe box full of pictures, Alex sighed as he started to rummage through the photos. He chuckled a bit as old memories flashed through his brain, the photos reminding him of all the good times he had with his family. Suddenly he noticed a small envelope in the box that seemed to be all tapped up separate from the rest of the photos. Alex turned away from his mother slightly and slowly opened the small envelope unnoticed. When it was open he saw that it was filled with small worn away old photos. Alex's eyes widened with shock as he held up one particular picture. It was of his mother and father and their friends at The Gold Saucer, but Alex's eyes were focused solely on the woman at the front of the picture standing next to his father. She was the same woman in pink that had been haunting his dreams for months. Alex's mouth was a gape as he dropped the box of photos. Tifa turned her head in shock toward her son as held the photo in front of his mother's face.

"Who's she?" asked Alex as he tried to stay calm

Tifa's eyes saddened as her head lowered.

"She was an old friend long ago, she……..helped us save the world, but died in the process….her name was…..Aerith." stated Tifa solemnly

Alex dropped the photo as he ran his hands through his hair in desperation. Alex slowly started to back away from his mother as he started to breathe heavily. Alex was in disbelief he was being haunted by a ghost. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around this nor did he want to. Alex hastily ran down the stairs as his mother began fearfully calling out to him astonished by her son's behavior. Alex ran out door and quickly fumbled with his keys before he screamed out loud in anger and revved up the Fenrir, bursting down the street and out of Edge City. Tifa stood by the Seventh Heaven Bar as she watched Alex leave an emotional mess, she hand no idea what was wrong with her son, but apparently it had something to do with the old photo of Aerith she held in her hand.

Meanwhile at the WRO headquarters Reeve was sitting in his office looking out the window as Cloud Strife stood in front of his desk reading over the NECRO WEAPON report.

"Is this all?" asked Cloud

"It's every piece of information that we could find……or that was handed to us." Sighed Reeve

"Do you think Rufus is on the level?"

"I don't know what to believe Cloud. These past years Rufus hasn't given us any reasons to not trust him. He's given so much to the WRO, he even handed us all the Shinra files he had on NECRO WEAPON."

"I know, but something just doesn't sit well. As big project like this rears its ugly headed because of a simple accident, all the pieces of this case just fit too perfectly."

"I know what you mean I have apprehensions as well, but there's little I can do without proof. That's why I sent Shelke and Nanaki on a recognizance mission to gather info on Rufus, so far…..they got nothing."

"What if Rufus isn't behind this ARE there other leads?"

"Who else is there? Who has the money the means,….the motive?"

"I guess your right. But I can't figure things out Rufus hands us all the info, he even gave us files we weren't looking for."

"You mean the Nibelheim file, brings back bad memories doesn't it?"

"I didn't even know he had that file. But that's besides the point Rufus is acting like he's innocent, like he has nothing to hide." Stated Cloud as he tossed the Nibelheim file onto Reeve's desk, unnoticed by both of them one of the photos accidentally slipped out. It was an old photo of Tifa, Zack and Sephiroth from over 25 years ago.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"A man with that much blood on his hands and sins in his heart, should have a mountain of things to hide." Said Cloud as Reeve nodded in agreement

"Hey Cloud, would you consider taking over for me when I retire?" asked Reeve hopefully

"I don't think I'm the right man for the job, besides…..I'm not much good at helping people as you are." Chuckled Cloud

"That's exactly what Vincent said." Chuckled Reeve

You still haven't decided on a replacement yet?" asked Cloud

"I've asked everyone I could think of they all turned down the position."

"What about Denzel?"

"Do you think he's right for the job?"

"He's my son. I know he's right." Smiled Cloud

Alex however was not right at the time, he had been circling around the hills outside of Edge City for an hour now trying to clear his head to no avail. Suddenly something caught his eye on one of the hills over looking Midgar. Alex rode up to it and approached carefully, he left Fenrir at the base of the hill as he walked up slowly. It was an old rusted buster sword, stuck in the ground as if a monument to something. Alex examined the sword carefully. There was an inscription carved on the blade that had been worn by time. _To Zack I'm sorry. Please find peace in the lifestream my friend. I'll live for the both of us._ Alex sighed as he took a seat at the edge of the cliff.

The last thing Alex needed was to be seeing the ghost of his parent's old friends in his dreams. He didn't know who left this memorial here, but he had a feeling he knew who it was. Alex sighed as he looked over the hills at the crystal blue sky. After a couple of minutes Alex noticed that a wolf had walked up beside him. Alex recoiled slightly before he realized it wouldn't hurt him. The wolf crawled up next to Alex and laid next to him, Alex smiled a bit as he lightly petted the wolf on the head it whimpered a bit as it nuzzled his hand.

"Where's your family?" Alex asked the wolf softly, The wolf merely whimpered a bit in reply.

"Lone Wolf huh? I know the feeling your in good company." Stated Alex

Alex sat there for a while thinking things over before his phone started to ring, he was reluctant to answer at first, but finally gave in.

"Hello." He stated somberly

"Alex it's your mother where are you?" Tifa asked concerned

"Some where near." Stated Alex

"Alex what's wrong with you, tell me please. You ran out of the house so suddenly…"

"I'm fine, do have any deliveries for me, cuz if you don't I'm gonna hang up."

"Yes, come by the bar to pick up a package the address is on the box….are you sure your ok honey?"

"I'm fine bye."

Alex clicked off his phone as he stood up and headed for his Fenrir, Alex looked on at the memorial in disgust. Suddenly, he popped open the bike's sword compartment and drew his Tsurugi, he bolted for the memorial and sliced the buster sword in half out of anger. The wolf looked on in horror as Alex rode away on his bike a trail of tears flowing behind him. The wolf looked on toward the sky and howled out in sadness, yet no reply would be heard.

Alex was about to turn the corner and head for the bar when he noticed the old abandoned church, it seemed to call out to him. Alex switched off his engine and slowly walked into the church. Alex kneeled down by the flowers as he had in his dreams. He closed his eyes and breathed in the soft floral scent. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder startling him. Alex jumped back as the woman in pink stood before him.

"What do you want?" Alex shouted in anger

"You can't do this to yourself Alex. Distancing yourself from others will only make the problem grow." Stated Aerith sweetly

"I don't need a lecture from my parent's dead friend." Stated Alex gruffly

"It seems like a lecture is exactly what you need." Stated Zack who appeared behind Alex scaring him slightly

"Neither of you is real! Your just…faded memories!" shouted Alex as he swung at the apparitions with his sword

The ghost faded away as he swung at them. Alex stood alone in the church for a while as he sheathed his sword. He walked out of the church with a sullen look as his phone rang once more.

"WHO IS IT?" shouted Alex

"You can't run forever Alex." Stated Aerith on the other line

Alex tossed his phone in anger and shock. It flew through the air finally colliding with a brick wall shattering to pieces.

"I'm gonna try." Stated Alex as he got on his bike and drove off

As Alex drove off Zack and Aerith watched him from the church. Aerith sighed with sadness in her eyes as Zack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's just like his dad." Chuckled Zack

"Yes…..too much like him. And that's the problem." Sighed Aerith

**Present day**

Alex was suddenly brought out of his trance as a thunderous applause came from the crowd, the presentation was over and Reeve had made his way on to the stage. Reeve smiled as he waved to the various people. Alex leaned over the balcony a little, a slight twinge of excitement at his upcoming announcement.

"Welcome everybody to this auspicious occasion. I am happy to bring you all here today to celebrate. I know that these past years have not been easy, on the planet…..on the people…..but the WRO was created to bring hope and promise in a time of grave darkness. From Meteorfall to the Deepground incident and even the tragic NECRO WEAPON debacle, which I regret to inform claimed the lives of many good men recently. We have come so far and it is with a heavy heart that I must resign from my position as head of the WRO. But in my place I leave you in capable hands and I am here to announce my successor. The person I choose as my replacement is a strong willed person,…intelligent, responsible with a big heart. The new head of the WRO is………………Denzel Strife." Stated Reeve

Everyone started clapping wildly for a standing ovation, Marlene gave her husband a deep kiss as he walked on to the stage and shook Reeve's hand. Cloud beamed with pride at his son as Tifa snapped a few pictures and held back a wave of tears. Alex smirked slightly as he gave his brother a thumbs up.

"Thank you, all of you! I probably don't deserve this, but I do promise that I will do the best job I possibly can. Here's to the WRO and a brand new future filled with hope!" Shouted Denzel courageously

Alex smiled then turned away from the stage and started to walk away from the balcony. He headed for the parking garage, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"So are you just going to leave without congratulating your brother?" asked Lucy

"He doesn't need my praise." Smirked Alex

Alex turned around to look at Lucy she was wearing a stunningly beautiful crimson dress, Alex step closer to her as he drunk in her beauty with his eyes.

"Wow you look amazing tonight."

"I don't see you for a week and all you have to say is that I look amazing. Your not half as charming as you think you are Alex."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't give me I'm sorry Alex!"

"The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you."

"How funny, the least you could do is tell me what's going on with you."

"I can't."

"Why! Please Alex open up to me I care about you. Why do you keep running from things Alex we need to talk about this……I know you have problems. You feel inadequate, but you've been able to open up to me in the past….what makes this situation different?"

"Goodbye." Stated Alex sadly as he got on Fenrir

"Goodbye…Goodbye! No you do not get to run away….Alex get back here right this instant!" Shouted Lucy as Alex drove off

As he drove away Lucy broke down into tears, her brother was missing her best friend was distancing himself from her, nothing seemed to be going right. As the crowds cheered in the garden above Lucy Valentine sat crying to herself in the parking garage under the WRO.

**Next; Chapter 9: The Family Man**


	9. Chapter 9: The Family Man

**Here's the next chapter. I was planning on releasing 3 chapters at once, but I had computer problems so here's two only sorry. Please review people.**

**Chapter 9: The Family Man**

Unbeknownst to Rufus Shinra two pairs of focused eyes watched him carefully from a few yards away. For the past week Shelke and Red 13 had been on a stakeout observing the actions of Rufus Shinra. As Shelke sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking Rufus' office she sighed as she laid down her binoculars. For the past week there had been nothing, no activity, no sigh of wrong doing, all Rufus did was sit at his desk sighing papers. The worst thing Shelke had observed him doing was the one time he picked his nose. Red 13 yawned as he laid curled up in a sleeping position next to Shelke he had long since given up on watching the activities of the seemingly innocent Rufus. Shelke checked her watch, the time had come for her next report to Denzel to be sent in.

"Denzel come in, this is Shelke reporting in!" whispered Shelke into her communicator

"Yeah Shelke I'm here! What's the situation?" asked Denzel on the other end

"There's still no activity, we've been monitoring him ever since the NECRO WEAPON incident and there is still no sigh of involvement." Replied Shelke

"Very well spend just one more hour……then report back in to headquarters." Sighed Denzel

Denzel rubbed his temples as Shelke signed out and went back to her observations. He had been head of the WRO for only two days, but everything already seemed to be falling apart. The pieces of the NECRO WEAPON puzzle still didn't fit, everyday Rufus seemed to become more and more of a saint, and to top it off his brother and the reclusive John Valentine were still missing. Denzel didn't know what to do, he sighed once more as he went over the NECRO WEAPON reports for the hundredth time.

Everything seemed to point to accident as Rufus alluded to, however two things still stuck out, still not making sense. One the excavated manufactured mastered materia from Mt. Nibel remained unexplained and there was still no cause or reason for the incident at Lucrecia's cave. Denzel mulled over these facts once again what did these two things have to do with NECRO WEAPON? Denzel rubbed his temples once more as he stared at his desk clock it was about 8:00 p.m. Denzel looked out of his office window at the twilight almost looming toward the darkness of night. Denzel started to close up shop as he packed away the case files into his brief case, he looked over some of the notes on his desk, he groaned. He still had about a hundred financial records to go through tomorrow. Denzel rolled down his sleeves slipped on his suit jacket and headed out the door for the parking lot.

It was about half an hour later when Denzel got home, he opened the door quietly so as not to disturb his wife should she be asleep.Denzel placed his brief case in the hallway then headed for the kitchen, on the counter were some pork chops and mashed potatoes. Denzel put them in the microwave then grabbed a beer from the fridge. He sighed heavily as he took a few sips of beer, his eye then caught notice of the answering machine that signaled he had two unanswered messages. Denzel pressed the button as he took another sip of beer.

"_Denzel! It's Reeve I just wanted to know how you were doing. I've heard that you're doing a great job of being the head of the WRO. If there is any you need or any questions you might have call me. See later!" _stated Reeve cheerfully

_"Denzel It's Mom, I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of you honey and keep up the good work. Anyways…….Your brother is still missing, your father has looked every where. Lucy keeps stopping by to ask questions and look around for him…..the poor dear she so worried about him…..and with her brother missing she's going through a tough time. Please honey if there's anything you know about Alex please call us, we're worried, bye!" _Stated Tifa sadly

Denzel sighed once more as he gulped down the last of his beer, he tossed the bottle into the trash then lowered his head as he stood over the counter solemnly. Suddenly Denzel felt two warm slender arms wrap around his waist lovingly from behind. Denzel grinned slightly as he turned around to stare directly into the eye of his beautiful wife Marlene.

"I thought you were asleep?" chuckled Denzel

"I was….until I realized you were home. Penny for your thoughts?" said Marlene lovingly

"Everything is just getting so stressful, the WRO is in a panic and to top it off my brother and his friend John are still missing." Sighed Denzel

"Don't worry about I'm sure their okay…they just need to….work things out." Replied Marlene warmly

Denzel stared deeply into Marlene's eyes as his head lowered towards hers for a passionate kiss. He then wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and she melted into his hug. He may have and one crazy day, but coming home to her made everything worth wild. Denzel lovingly lifted her into his arms as she started giggling wildly. He gave her one more kiss as he ascended the stairs toward their bedroom.

"Are you sure you can carry me up the stairs?" laughed Marlene

"Baby do you know who I am? I'm Denzel Strife." Stated Denzel coyly

"But I'm five months pregnant!" protested Marlene

"Yeah but you feel light as a feather in my arms!" replied Denzel as he kissed Marlene once more

The two then ascended the stairs laughing, Denzel forgetting all his problems at least for the moment. The next day Denzel was once again at his desk swamped by a mountain of paperwork, suddenly the intercom on his desk crackled as his secretary alerted him to his father awaiting him. Denzel gave the signal to let him in as he put down his pen. Cloud walked into the room and hugged his son as Denzel stood up to greet his father.

"How's my boy?" asked Cloud happily as he took a seat in front of Denzel's desk

"Not that great Dad. It's…..really stressful." Replied Denzel

"I'm sorry to hear that is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really Dad, I got things handled….for the moment…….I think."

:Is there any word about Alex?"

"No….nothing I've sent people out to look for him, Lucy's been frantically searching everywhere….but you know how crafty he is."

"Yeah…I know, who do you think taught him?" smirked Cloud

"I know exactly who taught him…I was there."

"I know you were…..I'm worried about you….Your mother is worried about you."

"Seriously I got it dad, it's just…….I got a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh! Like what?"

"Dad….How did you do it? How did you manage to be, you know……A dad?"

"Wondering if you're going to be a good dad huh?"

"Exactly, I just can't help but wonder. In a few months Marlene's going to give birth to a new life… a child…..my child…our child. I have no doubt that Marlene will be the perfect mother, but what kind of dad will I be? How did you do it?"

"I don't know if I'm exactly the person you should be asking Denzel, no offense, but parenthood kind of fell into my lap…and I didn't really respond to it in the right way at first. The way things have turned out with Alex I might just have to consider myself a failure as a dad."

"You were a great dad….Alex just has some things he has to work out."

"Well, Denzel I guess your right, but to the best of my knowledge no one really knows exactly what kind of parent they'll turn out to be. All you gotta do is your best, and hope that things work out."

"Thanks Dad!"

"Anytime!"

The two men chuckled lightly as they looked at one another.

"Keep doing a good job, son!"

"I'll try….I'll try."

An hour later Cloud had left his son's office, Denzel had put aside his mountain of paperwork to focus on finding his missing brother. Denzel had made phone call after phone call, but yet no leads had turned up. Denzel sighed as he hung up the phone for the last time.

"Having a little trouble are we?" came a familiar voice from behind him

"I don't remember inviting you in Rufus." Stated Denzel boldly

"Tsk tsk, I'm offended really after all I haven't been spying on you for at least two weeks." Stated Rufus smoothly as he walked in Turks at his side

"So you knew, did you set yourself up to luck perfect because you knew we were watching?" retorted Denzel

"Oh please you give yourself too much credit. We only found out yesterday when Michael here caught that girl and dog spying on us from the hill near our building."

"So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to let you know about the new kids program I'm setting up….I just thought you'd like to know."

"Funny Rufus, but don't take me for a fool."

"Fine, fine young Strife I just wanted to tell you face to face, man to man that I have nothing to hide."

"Is that all?"

"I only thought it honorable that at least one of us be upfront about our motives, good day." Retorted Rufus as he sat up and walked over to his Turks

"Hey Rufus where did you find these bunch of goons?" smirked Denzel as the silent Turks gave him a death glare

"Now, now be kind good help is so hard to find sometime you just have to make your own opportunities." Replied Rufus

"Whatever!" snorted Denzel

After Rufus had left Denzel sat in his seat for a while mulling over Rufus' words, something just didn't sit right. Suddenly Denzel smiled as he hatched a brilliant idea. He pressed down on the intercom as he signaled to his secretary.

"Can you please get me Reno's number?" smiled Denzel

An hour later Denzel was sitting at a booth at a nearby diner, It was right around lunch time so the place was fairly packed. Denzel had just ordered himself an ice tea when he saw the familiar red haired ex-Turk walk his way and sit down in front of him. Reno slumped down into his seat as he smirked at Denzel.

"So kid, to what do I owe this little get together?" smirked Reno

"I just wanted to talk to you Reno….how ya doing?" asked Denzel casually

"Cut the bull, what's this about. I know you wouldn't call me unless you wanted something." Retorted Reno

"Fine….I'll get to the point. What do you know about Rufus' new Turks?"

"Oh THOSE guys! We serve Rufus faithfully for years and just about two years ago he fires us all and hires these new guys with not one bit of warning."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Heh, no one dose. They just came out of no where, we tried to do some digging on them, but there was nothing, It's like they never existed before two years ago."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Any ideas where they came from?"

"No clue?"

"Thanks for your time."

"Sure thing……….Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"I heard some rumors of this really pissy emo guy hanging around the bar in Costa Del Sol, just knocking back the beers and getting into all sorts of fights."

"Is it Alex?"

"Naw, I think it's the other one…..that Valentine kid, you wanna…….I don't know check it out."

"Thanks, see ya!"

"Yeah see ya around."

Reno then got up and headed out the door as Denzel sighed and pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed in a number.

"Lucy it's Denzel….I think I know where John is." Stated Denzel

Meanwhile as Reno left the diner he walked out into the parking lot unaware that one of Rufus' new Turks was watching his every move. The Turk picked up his phone and called Rufus.

"Sure Reno has just left the diner where he just finished talking to the Strife kid." Stated the Turk gruffly

"Deal with him." Replied Rufus on the other end

The Turk nodded in agreement as he began to follow Reno in secret. An hour later Denzel found himself in Edge City as he swung by the Seventh Heaven Bar, there he was greeted with a hug by his mother who welcomed him into the bar. Denzel was surprised to find Shelke and Red 13 in the corner booth as his mother went to fix up some snacks and drinks Denzel sat by them.

"Have you found out anything?" asked Red 13

"Yeah, Rufus' new Turks have a…..questionable past, apparently they came out of nowhere." Replied Denzel

"Then we must investigate." Stated Shelke

"It's no use, there's no info on them. What we need to focus on is…putting the piece we do have together. What do the mastered materia, Lucrecia's cave and these mysterious Turks have in common?"

"That's the real question." Stated Red

"Oh Denzel one more thing." Stated Shelke

"What?" asked Denzel

"I don't know if this helps, but Alex has been sighted in the area near the old abandoned church." Stated Shelke

"Really? Don't tell my mother let me deal with this one…on my own….please?" asked Denzel

"Sure!" smiled Shelke

Denzel quietly slipped out of the bar as he jumped into his car and headed for the old church. He got out then slowly made his way inside, much to his disappointment it was deserted. Denzel investigate the church for any signs, but came up with nothing. He slumped down on to one of the rotting pews and sighed, suddenly Denzel noticed something in the corner of his eye as he reached down to grab it he noticed that it was an old photograph. The photo was of Denzel, Alex, Cloud and Tifa together as a family when they were younger. Denzel reminisced over the good time his family had shared, Denzel folded up the photo and placed it in his pocket as he smiled and ran out of the church toward his car. As he drove away the ghostly figure of Aerith smiled at him as he headed off in search of his missing brother.

**Next Chapter: The Aviators**


	10. Chapter 10: The Aviators

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and remeber keep reveiwing!**

**Chapter 10: The Aviators**

It had been Twelve days since the NECRO WEAPON incident and ever since Cid Jr. had gotten home it had been one disaster after another. First of all his dad had done nothing but tear into him for all the damage done to the airship in the fight, Jr. had spent the past couple of days practically repairing the whole thing himself. And to make matters worst ever since his sister Izumi had come home she spent all of her time crying in her room. Everyone from his mother to every one of his other six siblings and even his father tried to console her. But as of yet no one had ever figured out why she was so sad to begin with.

It was about 11 at night and Jr. was all alone in the hanger tuning up the Shera mark 5, when he noticed a light on in the Shera. Jr. cautiously made his way into the ship up to the observation deck where he found his sister is Izumi standing teary eyed staring at the moon. Jr. approached her carefully as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on with you sis? Everyone's worried out of their mind." Stated Jr. concerned

"If I tell you will you promise to keep it a secret?" sniffed Izumi

"Sure thing, you know you can trust me. I can't count the number of things you hid from dad on my behalf." Replied Jr.

"It's……John." Replied Izumi sadly

"John…..what about John?" asked Jr.

"We're……in love." Replied Izumi as she burst into tears and hugged her brother.

Jr. stood there mouth a gape in total shock trying to wrap his mind around these new developments.

"Wait….you….and John……John Valentine." Stammered Jr.

"Yes Cid, me and John, we're together."

"How long?"

"A year."

"A YEAR….A WHOLE F&ING YEAR, HOW DID YOU HIDE THIS FROM US…….HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN…..DID YOU LET HIM GET PAST 1ST BASE, CUZ IF YOU DID I'M GONNA HAVE TO KILL HIM!" shouted a confused and angry Cid

" I don't need to explain myself to you Cid this is between me and John!" retorted Izumi

"Okay, okay I'm calming. If you and John are so happy then why have you been crying all this time?" asked Jr. as he tried to regain his composure

"That's the thing I'm happy being with him, but John he's so confused, all he wants is to have a happy life, but he feels like he's burdened with so much, he fears the demon sleeping inside him." Replied Izumi sadly

"Demon? You mean that monster thing his dad and sister turn into….hell if they can control it so can he….can't he?" asked Cid confused

"You don't get it, his father can control Chaos because of the protomateria and because of the fact that when he fathered children Vincent's demon side was weakened because the power was passed on to his children. Yes, they can both transform, but Lucy didn't get as much power as John did, that's why she can control it, but John he inherited almost all of it, that's why…..he can't control it."

"But his dad managed to have a relationship why can't he?"

"That's what I keep asking him….asking myself…he told me a story once…a story that his dad only told him as a warning, ever since he heard it John was always afraid to let people in."

"And he told you all of this?"

"We talked a lot, John would always open up to me…..well as much as John could open up."

"So……what was the story?"

"One time Vincent lost control of Chaos……in front of Yuffie and he….well….hurt her."

"Oh!"

"So you can see why John is a bit….resistant, but recently I thought that maybe just maybe……I don't know what I was thinking and now he's disappeared. I keep asking Lucy if she's heard from him but he hasn't been seen for days."

"Wow, Izumi I'm…so sorry, I don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say anything, just….thanks for listening and don't tell anyone."

"Okay."

Jr. hugged his sister one more time as she headed off back to her room, when she was gone Cid punched the ship wall as hard as he could.

"That bastard!" growled Jr. as he ran out of the ship and grabbed the keys to one of the Bronco planes

Jr. readied the plane and headed out when he made sure no one would notice. The next day Jr. was flying over the area near coral when he saw a familiar bike speeding through the vast desert. Jr. lowered the plane as Alex pulled over to greet his friend. Jr. jumped out of the plane and immediately smirked at his friend.

"Well looky here If it isn't the reclusive Alex Strife, where the hell have ya been buddy." Asked Jr.

"Not now Cid." Replied Alex tersely

"So what do you think your problems are worst than everyone else's, I just found out that John's been boning my sister." Shouted a distraught Cid

"Good for him." Stated a confused Alex

"I got a lot on my mind right now Alex, so answer this question…..Have you seen John cuz I gotta kick his ass." Replied Junior

"No I haven't seen or heard from John since the de-briefing." Retorted Alex

"What the hell is with your attitude!" shouted Cid

"I told you I don't wanna deal with anything, I have my own problems to deal with." Answered Alex

"You self centered bastard!" shouted Jr. as he ran toward Alex

Alex side stepped Jr. then sent him into a judo flip landing him flat on his back as Alex pulled out his sword and pointed at Jr., sirens started to blare all around them as they were suddenly surrounded by WRO vans. Alex sheathed his sword as he helped Jr. to his feet. Shelke jumped out of one of the vans accompanied by Red 13 and Cait Sith. Alex sighed deeply as Jr. held back a chuckle at the rag tag squadron assembled before him.

"What do you want guys." Stated an annoyed Alex

"You're family is worried about you Alex." Stated Shelke

"When aren't they?" snorted Alex

"We're serious!" snarled Red

"Well It's hard to take a big red doggy and a small stuffed cat seriously now is it?" retorted Alex, Jr. snickered

"Hey what's with the attitude Lad, all we're trying to do is help…." Stated Cait

"I don't need help!" sneered Alex

"You kind of do." Snickered Jr.

"Shut Up!" shouted Alex

"Well if you won't listen to reason, then maybe you'll like to learn the latest information that your brother has discovered." Replied Shelke

"What?" sighed Alex in defeat

"Two years ago, Rufus fired all of the old Turks, to hire these new ones, but the thing is we can't find anything on them….like they don't exist." Answered Red

"That's right Denzel talked to Reno a former Turk and learned all of this!" shouted Cait

"Where's Reno now?" asked Alex

"We were just on our way to meet him at the Gold Saucer and bring him to the WRO for more questioning." Answered Cait

"I'm coming too." Commanded Alex

"If you want." Replied Red tersely

"Are you coming too?" Shelke asked Jr.

"Sure Why not, hey do you guys know where John Valentine is?" asked Jr.

"No." They replied in unison

When they reached the Gold Saucer the small group headed for the local hotel to locate Reno's room. After asking the front desk, they were supplied with his room number. When they headed up to his room they knocked on the door, but there was no answer, Shelke knocked once more, but still no answer. Alex ushered Shelke out of the way, they kicked the door down where they were surprised to see a bloody and mangled Reno on the floor groaning in pain. Shelke rushed over to him to check his injuries as Red, Alex and Jr. searched the room, Cait looked out the window for any signs of who was behind this.

"He's fading fast, his limbs are broken, and his throat is crushed, I also believe his ribs are broken." Stated Shelke as she tried to help him, Jr. ran out the door to find some medical assistance

"From the look of the room there was a fight, a pretty nasty one too, blood every." Stated Alex

"And from the smell It's all Reno's." added Red

"Ya mean some one just man handled him, like a rag doll, who could do such a thing." Asked Cait

Suddenly Reno startled to spit up blood and groaned as he motioned for everyone to come closer.

"Who did this Reno?" asked a concerned Shelke

"Five miles south of the North Crater…._cough_….there's an abandoned Mako reactor. It was….never finished, because the area was unstable….._cough_….but it was used as a lab the answers…..are….there…….." Reno struggled to say before he let out his last breathe and died a bloody mess in Shelke arms

Alex paced the room in shock as the medical team ran in to tend to Reno's body. The WRO crew had come in about five minutes afterward to investigate the room, unfortunately besides the blood and the wreaked room there was no evidence. Alex sat on the window sill looking over the golden saucer in silence. Suddenly Shelke walked back into the room after making a quick visit to the surveillance room.

"There's no video evidence, the guards were killed and the tapes were taken." Stated Shelke solemnly

"Dam It!" shouted Alex as he punched a hole in the wall

The others looked on in horror as Alex tried to regain his composure.

"Cid use your plane, get to the WRO headquarters and relay everything we know, Cait, Red, Shelke you guys and I can take one of the Shadow Fox's and check out this abandoned Reactor Reno was talking about." Commanded Alex

"Sure!" They all shouted in unison

Everyone headed out the door but Alex hung back and stared at the bloody spot on the floor where Reno had died right before his eyes. Alex lowered his head a bit as he quietly closed the door and left.

Meanwhile back in Rocket Town, Cid Sr. was irate, not only was his oldest son ignoring his duties, but he had also stolen one of his planes. This was the second of Cid's planes to have gone missing in the past couple of weeks. Cid spent the most of the day pacing around the house and the hanger yelling at anyone within an ear shot. Cid's wife however was outside tending to the garden, most of the kids were out about the town having some fun, Izumi however was sitting on a small stone bench in her mother's garden watching her tend to it.

"Mom how do you manage to deal with Dad's temper?" asked Izumi out of no where

"Well it used to be worst, I felt like I owed him for ruining his dream, but he eventually forgave me. He's always had a bit of a temper, but I know deep down inside he's a good kind hearted man." Stated Shera slightly taken aback

"But why is he so hard on Jr.?" asked Izumi

"He only pushes him because he wants what's best for him dear. He wants to push Jr. to be his best." Replied Shera sweetly

"How do you deal with Dad's…….temper." asked Izumi cautiously

"I just give him his space dear, some times men just need to work things out for themselves." Shera said eyeing her daughter

"Thanks Mom." Replied Izumi

"Dear, what is all this questioning really about?" asked Shera

"What would you do if you were in a relationship with a guy, but for some reason he kept….shutting you out…not because he didn't want to but because he cared about you….because he wanted to protect you.

"I'm sorry Dear I can't help you there, this is probably something that has to be worked out between you and that man. But if you truly love each other, then you'll make an effort to confront the problem head on together, it's the only way you'll get over it." Stated Shera

Izumi smiled at her mother then gave her a big hug, suddenly Cid came running out of the house in a panic.

"Something's wrong Alex is trapped in some sort of abandoned reactor fighting for his life, he's gonna die soon if we don't get help to them, I'm gonna get the Mark 5 ready, John, Lucy, and Denzel are in their way, I gotta go!" shouted Cid as he headed for the hanger.

Izumi's eyes widened in fear as she followed after her father toward the Shera, as the Ship flew off toward battle Izumi stood on the observation deck with a new resolved. This time she wasn't going to let go save her, she was going to save him, not matter what.

**Next Chapter: The Hopeful Princess**


	11. Chapter 11: The Hopeful Princess

**Thanks for your reviews people I'm glad to know that you like my story. Keep reviewing I love hearing your feedback and I seriously take your thoughts into consideration.**

**Chapter 11: The Hopeful Princess**

**4 Hours Earlier…..**

The fiesta music blared loudly as John Valentine took another sip of tequila. He was sitting at the far corner of the bar, slumped of the counter knocking back shots like there was no tomorrow. It had been at least a week since the NECRO WEAPON incident, John hadn't been home or made contact with anyone ever since. He had come to sunny Costa Del Sol in hopes of drowning out his misery as of yet he had only made it grow. As he finished his third bottle, he promptly requested yet one more from the bar tender. John thought about the last thing he said to Izumi and wished to God things had gone different, but he couldn't change what had happened anymore than he could change what he was.

As John began work on his fourth bottle of tequila, a big tough looking biker guy came into the bar, surrounded by all his buddies. They were laughing and yelling shoving people every which way. John sighed as the leader of the crew sat next to him at the bar and confiscated his bottle.

"I hope ya don't mind buddy!" he stated gruffly as he laughed to his friends

John motioned to him to proceed with his drinking. As time progressed John found it harder and harder to relax as the crew of bikers continued to get rowdier. After a while John sat up and moved away from the counter to a small table in the back. The bikers looked at him and laughed.

"What…we scare you boy!" asked the biker

John ignored them as he asked the waitress for yet another bottle of tequila. As the waitress came around the counter with John's order the head biker grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him.

"Hey baby how bout a real man, unlike that shrimp over there. What'd ya think yer better than the rest of us? What's ur deal anyway, yer not from around here?" Stated the biker

John continued to ignore him. The biker in anger grabbed a nearby empty bottle of tequila and tossed it at John. It collided with the wall next to him sending shards of glass everywhere, John remained unmoved, unstirred. The biker threw his hands up in frustration as he as he ridiculed John's lack of action. The biker turned his attention back toward the pretty waitress as he continued to force himself on her. John ignored her pleas for help as the bartender tried to calm down the group. One of the bikers simply punched in the face forcing the bartender to back away. The waitress shrieked in terror as the biker began to practically molest her right there in the bar. One of the other patrons finally got tired of the scene and stood up in defense of the waitress, he was then thrown head first into the many bottles of liquor on the other side of the counter. The gang started to laugh in delight as the other patrons quickly ran out in fear of their safety. John had finally had enough and stood up from his seat much to the surprise of the bikers.

"Showing some back bone huh?" shouted one of them

"You spilled the booze!" stated John calmly

"Well I'm sorry here's a bottle on us!" shouted another thug as he through a bottle of beer straight at John's head

To the shock of everyone in the bar John merely stood his ground and caught the bottle with one swift motion of his arm. He held it in his hand for a moment before opening it up and guzzling down the contents. The head thug was fed up with John's antics and sent in to of his buddies who ran head on toward John. John side stepped the first one, then swiftly delivered a spinning back kick to the side of his head knocking him across the floor. The second thug came up behind John, who merely turned around smashing the beer bottle in the side of his face, John finished the goon off by kneeing him in the gut. The bikers stood in awe as John slowly made his way toward them, the leader then motioned to the rest of his buddies to attack him. As they ran at John one by one the fell faster than the blink of an eye as John delivered blow after crushing blow.

From out of no where the head thug smashed a bar stool against John's back bringing him to his knees. The thug then proceed to deliver a series of punishing kicks to John's gut as the rest of the thugs joined in on the beat down. John cried out in pain as the thugs continued their assault. Suddenly John roared out in anger as he tossed the thugs off himself nearly across the room. John stood up as his normally crimson red his signaled a new bloodlust that boiled within him. The thugs made it to there feet and stared at John in disbelief. The head thug laughed at him as he threw a punch at John, without even looking at him John caught the thug's fist and proceeded to snap his arm with a mere flick of his wrist. The thug cried out in pain as John grabbed him by the throat and glared at him with his cold demonic eyes, as The thug struggled to break John's grip he was flung several feet through the window of the bar landing head first of the ground outside. The remaining thugs ran in fear of this monster that stood remorseless in front of them. When they were gone John finally regained his senses, he looked on in horror at the what he had done. John stumbled his way over to the bar where he proceed to pick up the nearest bottle of alcohol and begin to drink away his problems once more.

"So this is what you've been doing….getting drunk and starting bar fights." Smirked Lucy as she walked into the now wreaked bar

"I didn't start this." Replied John solemnly

"No….no you didn't. But you sure as hell finished it." Remarked Lucy

"Congratulations you found me Lucy now what do you want?" asked John slightly annoyed

"What do you mean what do I want? I want my brother, you've been missing all this time! Your family's been worried about you John. You just can't disappear!" shouted a disgruntled Lucy

John just sighed and headed over to the bar where he grabbed himself another drink.

"Do you think drinking is gonna make everything go away?" asked Lucy

"No….no I don't..." replied John

"You know….Izumi's been doing nothing but crying ever since you left." Stated Lucy sadly

John dropped his drink, he stared off into the distance for a while before turning to look at his sister with a smirk.

"So…..why should I care?" asked John

"Don't play with me John I know about you two." Replied Lucy sternly

"She told eh." Chuckled John not daring to face his sister as he admitted it

"She didn't have to….the way you two played kiss face all over Wutai I'm surprised nobody else has noticed yet." Retorted Lucy

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked John as he chuckle to himself

"You know what you have to do, come back to us… to your family….to Izumi." Pleaded Lucy

"And do what…start this shit again….I can't….I can't do this any more. Every time I push it away….every time I avoid the subject…it just…comes back worse than before. If I go back now nothing will have changed….I'll only end up…hurting everyone." Answered John reluctantly

"Listen to yourself John…look at what you've become."

"Where have you been Lucy….this is how I've always been. You were just to good natured to see me for what I really was. You made the same mistake as everyone else in my life…..You thought there was something good in me…I'm sorry."

John turned away from his sister headed back toward the bar to start drinking once more.

Lucy grunted in frustration as her phone started to ring. She was glad for the interruption at least something would take her mind off her stubborn brother. However the news she received on the other only sought to further complicate Lucy Valentine's life. It was Shelke, she had phoned Lucy to inform her on all the current developments of the investigation. However, the biggest piece of news to Lucy was that Alex was with Shelke and that they were on their way to an abandoned Mako reactor. Lucy sighed, it was time to deal with the second most stubborn man in her life.

"I'm going now John, but don't think that this is over!" declared Lucy

"What ever." Sighed John

Lucy slowly walked over to her brother and gave him a tender hug from behind, before heading off into the distance. John sat there for a while staring off into the distance, unmoving. Suddenly he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, he opened it up to reveal pictures of his family and friends. He pulled out two of the pictures, one was of Lucy, the other of Izumi. He placed the two pictures side by side on the counter in front of him and sighed, John started to drink again as he sat there, unmoving, staring at the photos.

An hour later Shelke, Alex, Red 13 and Cait Sith had reached the Northern Crater with the WRO investigation team. The began investigating the outer area, with little progress.

"This would have been easier if Reno had told us exactly where the thing was hidden." Stated Alex in frustration

"We'll he was kind of preoccupied…with dying and all." Retorted Red

"What's with you?" asked Alex puzzled

"The better question is what's wrong with you….all this time it's been nothing but attitude, attitude, attitude with you and I'm tired with it. So get your head out of the clouds and focus, we don't an emo-fueled aganst fest thank you!" growled Red

Alex glared at Red and walked off toward the opposite direction as Shelke moved in to consol Red.

"You could have been more tactful about it." Stated Shelke

"I know…it's just that kid has so much potential…it's a shame to watch him waste it all." Sighed Red

"Aye, but it's best we give him time ta figure things out for himself." Chimed in Cait

Alex walked over to the edge of the near by cliff and looked out over the northern crater, over 20 something years ago his father had fought a climactic battle against Sephiroth on this very spot. Alex wondered for a bit where his own journey would take him. Suddenly Alex started to feel funny, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he could sense something nearby. He could see it or smell it or hear it, but for some reason he knew something was near by. Alex started to follow this strange sense down the rocky cliff and down the beach. The WRO crew looked at Alex confused as he slowly made his way down the beach. Alex then noticed a small Alcove about 4 miles from the crater, wedged between it was a small metal structure that had seemed have gone unused for many, many years. As Alex approached a gunshot rang out in the distance, Alex barely had anytime to dodge it as a crimson red streak shot out of the distance and landed in front of Alex and pointed a gun straight in his face.

"Hey Lucy, how you doing." Chuckled Alex

"Fine Alex and what about you?" questioned Lucy with a look of murder in her eyes

"I've been better. You know I must say you are by far the most beautiful person to ever point a gun at my head." Sated Alex sarcastically

Lucy pulled back the hammer of her gun as Alex took a big gulp.

"What do have to say for yourself." Stated Lucy gruffly

"I'm sorry." Replied Alex sadly

"Sorry isn't good enough." Replied Lucy as she holstered her gun

Alex looked away from Lucy to focus on the structure before them.

"Now's not the time…..besides I think I found what we're looking for." Stated Alex

Lucy sighed then proceeded to round up the rest of the party. After taking a few minutes to scan the outside area and make sure everything was safe they cautiously preceded inside. The dark corridors were filled with cobwebs and dirt; the creak of the rusted metal under their feet signaled that no man had set foot here for many years. Shelke silently signaled to the WRO investigators to split up and search the area. Alex, Lucy, Red, Shelke and Cait proceeded down the main corridor until they reached a rather large set of steel doors. Shelke checked the computer panels, slowly they blinked to life as Shelke tried to open the door.

"So this place still has power." Whispered Red

"Yeah, but the question remains why are the lights on when nobody is supposed to be home." Stated Alex

"The facility is probably still using up its last bits of Mako reserves," stated Lucy

"That's not possible according to Shinra protocol when a reactor goes off line the valves are shut, mako flow is cut off and the reserves are pumped to be used else where." Replied Shelke as she finally opened the door

The group stood back in awe as they viewed a massive room, at the bottom flowed a massive river of glowing blue liquid in a gigantic tank across the room in another tank was another liquid-like substance that also seemed to glow. A catwalk extended from the door connecting it to the door on the other side, overlooking the massive tanks.

"Mako, what's going on here? That's enough ta power all of Edge for at least 5 days." Exclaimed Cait Sith

"That's not all look at the tank over there." Stated Lucy as she pointed to the tank in question

"It's the Lifestream!" exclaimed Shelke

"What do you mean the Lifestream? Isn't it underground inside the planet": asked a confused Alex

"Normally yes, but someone must have siphoned of part of the Lifestream and brought it here." Answered Shelke

"For what?" asked Red

"Only one way to find out" said Alex slowly starting to make his way across the catwalk.

Along the way he noticed a series of tubes leading from the tanks to the next room. What ever answers lied in this facility where behind the door to the next room.

Meanwhile a small group of the WRO investigation team had just entered one of the research rooms. As the searched the area one of the investigators noticed a computer terminal that was still on. Cautiously he accessed the terminal opened the most recently accessed files. His eyes widened as data on NECRO WEAPON, Mako, the Lifestream and various other Shinra projects popped onto the screen. Suddenly the investigator heard a sound. As he spun around to see what it was he noticed, all the members of his team that were in the room….were gone. He readied his gun shakily as he paced the room slowly. He couldn't see anything in the dark room and the light from terminal provided minimal help. The investigator breathed heavily as he heard yet another sound, almost like the sound of foot steps. He proceeded slowly toward the door feeling out the wall along the way as he kept his gun ready. Suddenly, the investigator was pulled into the shadows screaming in fear. When his cries of agony were silenced a shadowed figure carefully made his way over to the terminal and shut it off. He then pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Area secure." He stated gruffly, he took one last look at the room before exiting and heading down the hallway

After Alex had safely made it across the catwalk the rest of the team joined him. Shelke once again began to press buttons on the keypad until she opened the door. They carefully stepped into the room to find it pitch black, suddenly the lights switched on to reveal a massive lavatory. There were tanks and tubes set up everywhere, toward the back was a massive vat of an unknown liquid with some sort of empty pod suspended over it. Shelke ran over to one of the nearby terminals when suddenly she was stopped by a gunshot. Through a door on the other side of the room stepped Rufus Shinra accompanied by his new Turks. Alex growled as he pulled out his sword Lucy drew her gun and Red prepared himself for a battle. Rufus merely stood there smiling as three of his five Turks surrounded him.

"I should have known. What are you up to Rufus." Shouted Alex

"Mind your temper Strife. I'm impressed that you managed to find this place. Over 23 years of planning went into getting to this point…and I'm so close to finally realizing my vision. 23 years….that's about how old you are isn't it Strife. It's funny how I've been planning this very moment for that long, every action, every step, everything I've done up until now way ALL…..part of my plan." Replied Rufus arrogantly

"I'm not going to ask again, TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUFUS! WHAT IS THIS SO CALLED PALN!" shouted Alex angrily

"Watch your temper boy…..Now if you remember I told you that I was dying from a rare type of cancer, well the that's true, however what I didn't mention to you is that I have known for quite awhile, in fact it's partially self inflicted." Replied Rufus calmly

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy as she pointed her gun straight as Rufus

"Part of the research and development of all this led to a few….mishaps, but in the end it was all worth it. And now here I stand on the threshold of becoming…….A God." Answered Rufus

"You're a MADMAN!" growled Red

"Perhaps, you see after my unfortunate bout with geostigma and the Deepground incident I uncovered some old Shinra files and delved into the research…that's how I learned about NECRO WEAPON the first key to my plan." Stated Rufus

"So it was you who activated the fail safe in the under water lab…..but how?" asked Alex

"Through a back up remote device, handed to me on the day I became president of Shinra." Replied Rufus

"But why did you awaken him. What part did NECRO WEAPON play in your plan?" asked Shelke

"You see I needed samples of the WEAPON's physiology, but I also needed to make sure it still worked…so I waited for the right moment then turned him on, once you guys were done, I just picked up the piece." Replied Rufus

"Nice story, but get to the point Rufus!" commanded Alex

"Very well then My plan is to use massive amounts of Mako energy, the remains of NECRO weapon, research from SOILDER, DEEPGROUND, and Shinra in order to create myself….a body." Answered Rufus

"What kind of a body?" asked Cait confused

"One that can rival the power of the great Sephiroth, and placed inside of that body will be my glorious mind. I will have become a GOD. I've already begun preliminary tests….in fact my new Turks were all created from my past experimentations. I would believe that their strength would even rival your own." Stated Rufus

"Your such a fool Rufus, like could control that much power. You think to highly of yourself." Retorted Alex

"On the contrary I know I can control it because I have these Jenova cells aquired from Dr.Lucrecia Crescent herself, and this protomateria, the final two pieces of my plan." Replied Rufus

"Where did you get that Protomateria, there's only one know in exsistance and it belongs to my father!" shouted Lucy

"True, this protomateria is synthetic, It was created in the Mako spring under mount Nibel, I used the info I learned from deepground to learn how to make it. It took me this long to get it right." Answered Rufus

"So you think you can just get a away with this?" asked Alex

"I have been for the last 20 years; I've been getting away with this!" Shouted Rufus

"Not if we stop you!" exclaimed Alex as the group rushed the Turks

The Turks pulled out their boom sticks and spun them around quickly sending a wall of sonic energy straight at the team. Alex barely had enough time to block the bulk of the attack before being knocked down. Alex made it to his feet as the Turks watched his movements carefully. Lucy and the others checked to make sure that he was ok and started to back away toward the exit door.

"Lucy take the others and go get help!" exclaimed Alex

"I'm not leaving you alone!" replied Lucy

"Please Lucy, I don't know how long I can delay them, but we need re-enforcements to stop Rufus." Answered Alex

"I'm still not leaving you!" exclaimed Lucy

"Lucy please…go I need you to. You said you wanted to help me….. then help me GO!" shouted Alex as he quickly opened the door and ushered out his friends

"Stop them!" shouted Rufus

The Turks rushed toward the group, but Alex swung his Tsurugi creating a wave of energy, forcing the Turks to leap back avoiding the attack.

"GO!" shouted Alex

As Lucy ran out the door she turned back to face Alex. Their eyes met briefly as the door started to close

"Lucy…I…."

"Alex….I…."

Both of them were cut off as the door slammed shut sealing Alex inside. Lucy and the others ran past the catwalk into the main corridor. When they reached it they were shocked to find the dead bodies of the WRO investigators.

"Quickly we have to get to the Trucks!" Shouted Shelke desperately

Lucy pulled out her phone, but to her dismay the signal was dead. They quickly rushed out of the facility and made their way to the WRO vehicles. Shelke checked the radio and quickly tried to radio Jr. Suddenly the signal went dead and Shelke noticed a ticking sound emitting from the Truck. She gasped as ran away from it alerting her friends to the danger. The Trucks exploded one by one as they barely made it to safety.

Lucy breathed heavily as she tried to regain her composure. Suddenly a large explosion came from the facility a pillar of smoke arose from a hole in the wall and out walked two of the Turks.

Lucy pulled out her gun and fired a few shots at them, but they were too fast. The Turks spun around their boom sticks launching a series of sound attacks at them. Shelke, Lucy and Red dodged the first attack but Red was knocked down by the second and Shelke by the third. In the blink of an eye of the Turks rushed up to the group and delivered a series of kicks to Shelke, Red, and Lucy. Lucy felt like she had been hit by a Truck. She looked around to find Shelke and Red unconscious, Lucy pointed her gun at her attackers.

"Stay back or your dead." She stated

They briefly glanced at each other people rushing toward Lucy, however they were stopped when from out of nowhere a series of throwing stars shout through the air barley missing the Turks. Lucy looked up at her would be savior to she the smirking face of her brother, Katana in hand ready for battle.

"You guys wanna party…then let's dance!" Shouted John as he leaped into the air Katana raised high, ready for a fight.

To be continued...

**Next Chapter: Unleashed**


	12. Chapter 12: Unleashed

**Sorry this chapter took so long I've been having some computer problems so it's going to be a bit longer in between chapters for a while, but I hope you like it. Keep reviewing I love how so many people like my story, enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Unleashed**

Cid checked his gauges for about the seventh time. It had been about 20 minutes since he parted ways with Alex and the rest, he wasn't hat far from the WRO headquarters so his plane would be landing soon. Suddenly he notice a large van trailing the plane from underneath, from the back popped out a turret mounted rocket launcher. Cid tried desperately to pull his plane out of the line of fire, but it was too late. The missile snag the tail of his plane, with enough force to send his plane into a tail spin. Cid tried everything he knew to steer the plane to safety, but just as he regained control he noticed the van preparing its next attack. Cid rapidly began praying to every god he could think of, as he grabbed his spear and flew close enough to a nearby cliff to make a daring jump just as the second missile connected with the plane. Cid struggled to his feet trying to shake off the attack, he noticed the van make a sharp turn straight toward his location.

"F#K,F#k, F#k, F#k,…." Shouted Jr. as he started to run as fast as he could toward WRO headquarters

The van increased its speed as he neared Jr., Cid barley had time to roll out of the way as the van passed him nearly running him over. Jr. started to breathe hard as the van came to a sudden stop in front of him. Out came two Turks, boom sticks ready. Cid gulped heavily as he hesitantly readied himself for battle.

"I must warn you among my circle of friends, I am know as the fiercest fighter!" he shouted with false confidence

Suddenly a speeding sports car screeched its way in between Jr. and the Turks. From out of the drivers seat stepped Denzel, Sword in hand.

"Oh thank God, It's a Strife!" Shouted Jr. in Relief

"You drive I fight, NOW!" shouted Denzel as Cid jumped into the driver's seat and Denzel onto the hood of the car.

Denzel and Jr. sped away as the Turks scrambled into their van. As the chase began one of the Turks made his way to the top of the Van. He pulled out a gun and began firing at the two Heroes, Denzel did his best to deflect most of the gun fire while Cid did his best to keep the car steady. When the Turk ran out of bullets, Denzel leaped high into the air sword raised as he brought it down upon his attacker. The Turk barley had any time to defend with his book stick. As they clashed the Turk kneed Denzel in the gut tossing him onto the top of the van. The Turk leaped onto the van as they began o engage each other in combat, on top of the moving van. Denzel Struggled to hold his footing a he swung his massive sword at the Turk, The Turk in turn took a step back and fired off a sonic blast from his boom stick as the Van hit a bump. The blast knocked Denzel's sword out of his hands sending it flying into the air finally slicing through the roof of his car cleaving the passenger side in two. Jr.'s eye widen as he took another big gulp and increased the speed of the already incredibly fast moving car.

Denzel scrambled to his feet as the Turk came at him. The Turk charged up his boom stick, but Denzel kicked it out of his hands sending it crashing into the ground nearby with an explosion. The Van swerved away causing Denzel to fall flat onto his back on the hood of his van. The Turk started to stomp away furiously at Denzel. Denzel rolled away to the edge of the van where he jumped up on to his feet and threw a kick straight at the gut of the Turk. The Turk stumbled back, he quickly regained his composure and charged straight toward Denzel. Denzel side step the Turk, but he was too quick the Turk spun around catching Denzel in the gut with a sickeningly painful punch. The Turk then grabbed Denzel by the collar of his shirt and tossed him over the side of the van. As he fell over Denzel quickly grabbed on to the hood of the van, as he slammed in to its side. The Turk started stomping away at Denzel's hands, but Denzel flipped himself back on to the roof of the van where he was met by rib shattering kick from the Turk to his side. Denzel landed on the roof of the Van with a thud, as he desperately tried to make it back to his feet. Jr. looked up from the driver's seat of the car to see Denzel on the roof of the van fighting for his life. Cid sighed deeply as he switched the car into curse control and headed for the roof, spear in hand. The Turk driving the van noticed this and took out his gun. He fired at Cid, who desperately tried to dodge the bullets. Jr. started to glow as he aimed his spear straight for the front wheel of the van. He tossed the spear with all the might of his shooting star limit break straight at the van. The spear ran it self with great force into the front side of the van setting off a series of explosions in the engine.

"HOLY SH!T!" shouted Cid as he scrambled his way back into the car.

The van started to topple over from the force of Jr.'s attack. As Denzel and the Turk started to fall over, Denzel jumped back delivering a harsh punch to the Turk's chest sending knocking him over. Denzel back flipped onto the hood of his car and grabbed his sword as he let out a blade beam limit break. The limit break connected with the tumbling car causing it to explode with great force. Denzel took a moment to catch his breathe before climbing into the passenger side of the car. He closed his eyes and tried to rest as Jr. sped toward the WRO headquarters.

"I wonder if my insurance covers this?" asked Denzel breathless

"Who cares every time I hang out with one of you Strife's sh!t goes down. Do you know how stressful that is?" shouted Jr.

"Shut the F&K up!" replied Denzel annoyed, as they continued on.

Meanwhile, John had arrived just in time to come to his sister's rescue. John was reluctant at first to come, bit he couldn't leave his sister alone in a life or death situation, especially with Alex. John leaped into the air sword raised, The Turks barely had time to jump out of the way as John landed between them and his sister.

"What are you doing here? I thought you decided to hangout with your good buddy Samuel Adams?" smirked Lucy

"You know I'm a Coors Man, …besides I shouldn't be leaving you alone with Alex." Replied John

"How'd you know Alex was here?"

"Please you didn't think I heard your little cell phone call? Where is he by the way?"

"He's in the reactor with Rufus."

"I knew he was behind this."

"Yeah join the club. Do you think you can handle these guys?"

"Sure thing, Go!"

John rushed straight at the Turks but had to leap to the side as one of the Turks fired off a shot from his boom stick. One of the Turks started to chase Lucy as she ran away. John tossed a couple of throwing stars at him, but the Turk turned around just in time to deflect them with his boom stick. The second Turk fired of a couple of shots at John forcing his to jump back away from Lucy.

Lucy ran toward the reactor as fast as she could, but was stopped by the Turk chasing her. Lucy spun around and fired a few shots at him, which the Turk deflected with his boom stick. Lucy fired a few more shots as The Turk came at her full speed dodging all bullets just barely. They Turk connected with a thunderous elbow strike against Lucy's jaw. Lucy fell to her knees as the Turk grabbed her wrist with vicious force, tearing the gun from her hand a tossing it a few yards away. Lucy gasped in pain as she lashed his gauntlet covered arm at the Turk. The Turk caught her arm and placed his foot on her back to apply pressure. She was in complete agony as she cried out. Using all her strength Lucy back flipped out of the hold kicking away the Turk in the process.

Lucy threw a back kick at the Turk only for it to be blocked. The Turk followed up by hitting Lucy with a series of vicious punches to the face and gut, knocking the wind out of her. Lucy gasped for air as the Turk stood triumphantly over her. He started stomping away at Lucy, trying to drive her into the ground. Lucy rolled away from the Turk and desperately tried to scramble to her feet as the Turk followed behind her. Lucy tried to defend herself from the Turk's unrelenting attack, but it was no use he was much stronger and faster than she was. The Turk finally delivered one final kick to Lucy sending her rolling across the rocky ground.

Lucy cried out in pain as the Turk started to charge up his boom stick to maximum. Lucy clawed at the ground angrily. The Turk fired off his charged shot blasting a giant hole in the ground where Lucy once was. The Turk smiled at his completion of his task when suddenly he looked up to see the deadly Galian Beast descending upon him from the sky. Lucy tackled down the Turk nearly ripping the boom stick away from his hand as she tossed it aside. Using all his energy the Turk tossed Lucy off of him and tried to scramble away, but this time……she was to fast for him. Lucy leaped into the air landing in front of the Turk lifting him up by his collar. Lucy tossed him with great demonic strength as he landed with a thud on the ground. Lucy ran toward the Turk and started to rain down a series of powerful punches upon the Turk, beating the hell out of him. The Turk replied by hitting Lucy with a strong uppercut then followed up by delivering another kick to her chest. Using the full strength of her Galian Beast form Lucy pounded her fist against the ground sending out shockwaves that threw the Turk off balance. Lucy followed up by tackling down the Turk then going wild by delivering a series of vicious punches against the Turk.

The Turk tried to fight back delivering of a couple of his own punches throwing off Lucy one more time. Turk made it to his feet as Lucy leaped toward his, however the Turk managed to catch her off guard with a surprise spinning back kick, knocking her right onto her back. As Lucy shook off the kick she transformed back into her regular self. The Turk smiled as he ran straight into her tackling her down to the ground. As he stood smiling over her he pulled out a small switch blade from his jacket pocket.

"Enough games little girl." The Turk said sadistically

"Alright then…game over." Said Lucy smiling

What the Turk didn't know was that over the course of the battle the two combatants managed to end up in the same place the Turk had tossed Lucy's gun. Before he could notice Lucy grabbed the gun and blew him away. She took a few moments to catch her breathe before another large explosion came from the reactor. Lucy gasped, she desperately hoped Alex was still ok. Lucy raced off toward the reactor as she took one last look back wishing her brother safety.

While Lucy was engaged in her own fight, John was still trying to avoid his own Turk opponent. The Turk came at john with a series of shots fired from his boom stick. John's ninja agility help him dodge a great deal of the blast, but one of them finally connected nearly forcing John to cough up blood from the hit. John side stepped the Turk then attempted to thrust his sword into the Turks side, but he was too fast. The Turk caught John's sword with his hand then delivered a devastating elbow strike to the back of John's head. The Turk ripped the sword from John's hands then used it to stab John in the gut all in the blink of an eye. John responded punching the Turk in the throat ripping the sword out of his gut then using to slash the Turk across the chest. John took a leap back tossing some throwing stars at the Turk. The Turk countered by using his boom stick to create a huge sonic wave then sent the throwing stars right back at John and knocking him over with the force. John recovered quickly and came at the Turk with a series of sword strikes, The Turk barely hand anytime to dodge or block the strike with his book stick, causing his to suffer numerous cuts. John back flipped over the Turk then slashed at him with his sword, The Turk barely side stepped the attack then delivered a sickening punch to the blade of the sword shattering it to pieces.

John was taken off guard by the attack which allowed the Turk to knee him in the already injured gut, knocking the wind out of John. Using the blunt end of his boom stick the Turk bashed in the back of John's head, knocking him to the ground. Spinning his boom stick the Turk used it like a whip of sonic energy to rain down pain upon John's back. John screamed out in pain as the Turk began his vicious assault. As the pain intensified John's eyes started glow crimson and enraged. But the new demonic strength was still not enough as The Turk's attack intensified. John started to slip into unconsciousness as his body became numb. He felt the life start to slip away from his body as his vision became blurred…and he slowly started to slip…away……..

"I can save you." Came a sinister voice from the back of John's head

"No I fought you all my live…and while I still have a few more seconds of it left I will not give up!" shouted John in his mind

"Fine It's your decision….but remember. If you die you'll loose everything you hold dear." Replied the voice

"If I let loose then everything is lost anyway."

"SET ME FREE!"

"NEVER!"

"YOU Foolish MORTAL! I WILL NOT DIE, because you are incompetent!!!!!"

As the Turk continued to rain down pain upon the defenseless John, he was suddenly thrown back a yard away by some unknown force. As he stood up the Turk could only look on in fear as there standing before him was Chaos. Looking more demonic than ever, surrounded by a blood red, fiery aura, fangs barred, eyes crimson, claws sharp. The Turk swallowed hard as he charged toward the frightening demon. Before the Turk could even blink John rushed up to him, grabbed his boom stick, shoved it down the Turk's throat. Then charged up an energy blast in his hand firing it at the Turk causing him to burst in nothing but blood and flesh. As John stood there basking in the crimson rain, he smiled devilishly as the blood poured around him. The demon turned his toward the reactor where he could feel stronger prey. He flapped his wings as he shot into the sky and headed toward the reactor.

**-Earlier-**

Alex stood closed off from the rest of his friends surrounded by three Turks. Rufus proceed up the steps to his abdominal machine to prepare for his unholy experiment.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Shouted Alex

"Oh, please you're a broken record." Shot back Rufus

Alex charged toward the machine, but had to leap away last second as the Turks fired off shots from their book sticks. As the Turks leaped into the Air Alex tried to catch them off guard with a climbhazzard limit break. However the Turks fired back with a couple of combined shots from their boom sticks, setting off a massive explosion blowing a hole in the ceiling of the reactor. Two of the Turks jumped out of the hole and headed off after Lucy and the others while one them followed Alex into the adjoining mako containment room. Alex landed on catwalk as the Turk charged up his boom stick. The two clashed weapons causing the boom stick to explode knocking both men off the catwalk and sending Alex's sword crashing into the wall where it became stuck. Both men hit the ground with a thud barely managing to recover themselves in mid air. Alex scanned area for his sword finally seeing it suck in the wall.

"Shit! Guess I have to wing this one." Smirked Alex as he got into a fighting stance

The Turk followed suit as he prepared for hand-to-hand action. The Turk came at Alex dishing out a series of harsh blows as Alex defended and counter attacked. The two were experienced martial arts masters, which showed as there attacks continued to grow in skill and strength. Alex Jumped up and delivered a sickening spin kick to the side of the Turk's head snapping it. As Alex took a moment to catch his breathe, he saw the Turk amazingly snap his neck back into place. The Turk then proceeded to deal a series of vicious punches to Alex's torso. Followed by grabbing him by the arm and slamming him straight into steel floor. Alex screamed in pain as The Turk preceded to slam his fist straight into his gut.

The Turk then lifted up his leg and as he was about to bring it down Alex rolled out of the way and sweep kicked the Turks leg knocking him down. As both men came to their feet Alex hit the Turk with his own series of lighting fast strikes and kicks. After being hit by Alex's last punch the Turk came back with a few kicks of his own. Alex dodged the first two but was caught off guard by the last kick which slammed right into his jaw knocking him down. The Turk rushed toward Alex who rolled out of the way at the last second, then spun around trying catch the Turk with a hard right.

The Turk grabbed a hold of Alex's hand then hit him with a hard elbow strike to the gut followed a vicious punch to the chest. Alex stumbled back in pain as he started to cough up blood. Alex looked up desperately at his sword then ran up toward the wall propelling him self with all his strength into the air. As The Turk followed him up, Alex back flipped in mid Air as he started glow. Alex summed up all his anger and all his strength as he unleashed the full power of his Final Heaven Limit break. The Turk cried out in pain as Alex reigned down destructive blow after destructive blow. As he finished up his powerful attack Alex slammed the Turk into the ground with monumental force.

Alex stood over the Turk exhausted, fists bloodied as he leaped up into the air, bouncing off the wall grabbing his sword, and jumping onto the cat walk. Alex opened the door to the transformation room and rushed in sword raised shouting in anger……but he was too late. Rufus stood inside the pod ready as it was dropped into the glowing vat. Brightly light shot out into the distance for miles blinding Alex.

On that day people could swear they saw that beautifully horrifying light for miles, upon miles. Lucy stood dumfounded as she looked on in horror from the catwalk. John stared at the blinding light with anticipation ready for the coming blood shed. Miles away Denzel, Jr., Cid, Izumi, and the others looked on in awe from the deck of the Shera mark 5, as in approached the reactor.

When the light finally died down out of the machine stepped a new Rufus. He had the body of Sephiroth, including the silver hair. But it was still Rufus' conceded grin and arrogant face attached to the intimidating body. From out of Rufus's back sprouted two get black angel wings spanning great lengths. Rufus smiled as he raised up his hands in triumph.

"I AM A GOD!!!!!" Shouted Rufus

Alex growled as he rushed toward Rufus only to be stopped by the demon Chaos crashing through what was left of the roof announcing his presence before the new Rufus. John roared loudly as shot toward Rufus claws barred ready for attack. As John approached Rufus casually lifted up his sending a cleansing white aura right into the raging demon. John stopped in his tracks as he hung their in the air mesmerized at Rufus.

"Poor pathetic creature." Stated Rufus

"OH MY GOD, JOHN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM RUFUS!" shouted Alex angrily

"He's nothing but a mass or rage and emotion, totally over ridden by the sense of blood lust. When a will stronger than his own place dominance over his… he has no choice but to bend to my will." Stated Rufus

John turned in mid air to face Alex as he roared loudly. John's eyes focused on his next prey, not caring of the bonds of friendship, only one thought going through his mind…..DEATH.

"Don't You Dare!" commanded Alex

"Kill Him." Said Rufus casually as he started to laugh

John, the demon Chaos growled loudly as he rushed toward Alex, fangs barred, claws readied, Hell incarnate. Alex readied his sword as John approached. Alex knew that if Rufus got away it would mean the end of the world, there was no time to fight John. But he had no choice, Alex knew that once John turned demon he would stop, not until he got what he truly wanted……an ocean of blood. It had always been John's greatest fear. Alex knew what had to be done, only one of them would survive………….

**To be continued…………..**

Next Chapter----Chapter 13: Old Scars


	13. Chapter 13: Old Scars

**Here we go we're nearing the end of this epic story. This is a the first of an epic two parter that takes a look into the two main characters. Here's John's story. Please Review!**

**Chapter 13: Old Scars**

Lucy desperately raced through the dark hallways of the abandoned Mako reactor. Many thoughts raced through her head, but most of them centered around the safety of Alex Strife. Lucy stopped for a second on the catwalk to catch her breathe. Suddenly, the entry way to the research room was ripped open by the force of John in his Chaos form tackling Alex through the wall then flying out the hole in the roof. Lucy watched in awe as Alex started to punch away at John's head freeing himself from John's grip and landing on the roof of the building.

"Crap John, I think your overly protective nature of me has finally gotten out of hand." Whispered Lucy sarcastically to herself

Alex prepared himself as John swooped down from the sky. He rolled to the side, then swung his sword at John, only for John to bat it away with his razor sharp claws. John came at Alex with a series of swipes forcing his back toward the edge of the building. Alex stumbled as he desperately tried to keep his balance on the ledge. John roared loudly as he shot into the sky and swooped down at Alex full speed. Alex jumped over the edge at the last minute, jabbing his sword into the side of the building, sparks flying everywhere, as he slowed his decent. Alex jumped from the building onto the ground, Suddenly John landed on the ground inches away from him. John lashed out at Alex viciously as Alex used his sword to guard against his attack. Alex jumped back a little the came at John, who charged up an energy attack in his hand and smacked Alex's sword away from him a few feet away.

Alex's sword flew through the air landing firmly in the ground. Alex countered with a series of punches and kicks catching John off guard. John smacked Alex across the face knocking him to the ground. John increased the pace of his attack, Alex rolled out of the back flipped away from John to gain some distance. John stopped his attack to roar loudly as the fiery aura surrounding him intensified. John charged some orbs of energy and fired them at Alex. Alex ran towards the attacks then slid under them and John, Alex jumped up and reached his sword where he pulled out the hollow blade and serrated blade from his Tsurugi. John launched himself at Alex only to be smacked away by his double sword strike. Alex landed a small distance away from John and hot himself into a fighting stance as he tried to catch his breathe. John glared at Alex bloodlust seething from his eyes.

"All this anger isn't good for your health John. Like I've always told you buddy, you need to relax." Said Alex in a desperate attempt for reach his friend

John merely roared in anger and shot toward Alex. As Alex began to charge up for a limit break, he raised his sword out only for it to be shot out of his hand by a bullet from Lucy's gun. John tackled Alex into the ground with tremendous force. As John raised his claw into the air Lucy shot at him, forcing John to back away from Alex.

"Stop it you two!" cried Lucy

Alex rolled out of the way from another one of John's attacks picking up his sword off the ground.

"Lucy what are you doing he's trying to kill me!" shouted Alex

"He's still my brother, Alex. We have to help him!" exclaimed Lucy as she looked on in horror

"That's a really difficult thing to do right now!" shouted Alex as continued to defend himself from John's relentless assault

John shot toward Alex again for another attack, when a large gust of wind stuck stopping him dead in his tracks. The Shera eased its self into a hovering position above the three as the loading bay doors opened to reveal a stone faced Vincent Valentine. Vincent leaped from the ship transforming into Chaos in mid air, tackling his son into the ground. Alex fell to his knees in pain as he took a moment to catch his breathe. The Shera as John tossed his father nearly a yard away from him. Alex looked on toward the Reactor as he started to make his way back toward Rufus.

"Where are you going!" shouted Lucy concerned

"I need to stop Rufus." Replied Alex as he started to walk away

"But what about John!" shouted Lucy

"He's a big boy, besides he's got his daddy to help him." Smirked Alex

"Stop it Alex. Your acting crazy. You'll need back up."

"Then you wait for it, because I'm going and I don't have anytime to waste on your's brother's hissy fit!"

Lucy stood there stoned faced as she slapped Alex hard. Alex stood there motionless not moving.

"I'm coming with you." Demanded Lucy

"I can't let you do that. I…can't let you get hurt." Said Alex solemnly

"That's not your decision……it's mine. And I say I go with you and we take down Rufus together." Replied Lucy softly

"Fine…but what about John?"

"He's in good hands I trust my father. Right now it's you I'm worried about. I need to know that your in the right state of mind going into this."

"I'm good….now let's go save the world."

"Good."

"Lucy……I…Thanks. Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome now let's go!"

Lucy took one last look at her brother and father fighting as she took a deep breathe and followed Alex back toward the reactor. Meanwhile the battle between father and son raged on. Vincent jumped into the air and brought down his fist upon his son's skull knocking him down to his knees. John slashed at his father who jumped back a bit before coming at John with a powerful kick. John grabbed his father's leg, then slammed him into the ground with tremendous force. John charged up two energy orbs in his hands, but was suddenly caught off guard by a string of lightning fast melee attacks from his father. Vincent moved back a bit before firing an energy attack straight into the chest of John, knocking him to the ground.

Vincent shot into the sky then swooped down toward John. In the blink of an eye John side stepped his father and hit him with a hard right hand punch. Vincent tumbling across the ground as transformed back into his human form. Izumi had finally had enough of watching from the cockpit window. She hurriedly made her way down to the loading bay door past the awaiting WRO troops. Denzel watched from the loading bay as Izumi raced toward John, telling his troops to stay back until further notice.

Vincent managed to jump away at the last second as John came in for yet another attack, suddenly he spied Izumi in the distance. He couldn't let John anywhere near her in this condition. Vincent ran up to Izumi and blocked her from getting any closer to John. Izumi fought with Vincent a bit before she escaped his grasp and ran straight up to John. John stood before Izumi eyes glaring as he licked his fangs with delight. He lifted up his claw about to bring it down upon her when suddenly Izumi leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately. John stopped moving as he began to slowly melt into the kiss. His eyes softened, his rage subsided, as he slowly wrapped his demonic arm around her small frame.

Denzel clenched his fist ash he gave the WRO troops their order. The troops rushed toward John. John sensing the attack tossed Izumi to the side, but before he could so anything the WRO troops fired a volley of tranquiller darts at John. John trashed around for a while before collapsing to the ground unconscious and reverting back to his human form. A couple of EMT's rushed up and carried John away on a stretcher, as Denzel rallied the troops for the assault on the reactor.

"Okay people we're going in full force. We need to take these guys out clean and fast you hear me!" commanded Denzel

"YES SIR!" shouted the troops

As they rushed toward the reactor they were suddenly repelled by a gigantic force field that surrounded the reactor. Denzel slammed his sword against the shield only for it to be flung away few yards away leaving the force field unharmed. Denzel started to curse loudly as he pounded on the force field with his fists. After a minute Denzel stopped pounding and started to wipe away the tears that had formed during his emotional outburst.

"Alex…..Alex, be safe." Denzel whispered

A few minutes later John awoke in fright inside the airship infirmary. Apparently the tranquilizers were just enough to knock him out of demon form for a while. John disconnected himself from the machines and left the infirmary where he was stopped by his father.

"What do you want?" asked John gruffly

"What happened Son?" asked Vincent

"Don't call me that. Only my father can call me that, and you haven't acted like a father for as long as I can remember." Replied John snidely

"I'm sorry John….for everything."

"To little…to late."

John started to walk away from his father when suddenly…….a huge explosion sounded from reactor. John and Vincent raced toward the window in time to see Lucy being thrown out of the reactor battered and bruised, Alex nowhere to be seen. John gasped in horror. He started to run for the exit when he was stopped by his father.

"There's nothing you can do. We've been trying and trying to get through that force field….but no luck." Stated Vincent regretful

"What about Lucy?" asked John masking the hurt

"If Rufus wanted her dead, he probably would have done it. She's a strong girl and being strong runs in our family."

"Our family…..Our family. What do you know about Our Family."

"What's this about?"

"All of this John, what you've been doing to yourself. Pushing people away….drinking…the attitude."

"Oh, I'm surprised you noticed any of it. I don't really see you around that much."

"John I….."

"Cram it! Just stop….Stop. I don't want to hear it. I've been lectured by Lucy, Alex, Mom….and the last thing I need is my non-existent father thinking he can give me advice."

"You really don't think I was a good father?"

"Don't know…..you weren't really around that much to gauge your parenting skills."

"That's not true John, I was always there."

"There a difference between being there dad, and being there with us."

"What dose that mean….your not making much sense."

"You were always around, but you were always in the back somewhere, mind on other matters, staring into the distance. Emotionally you just weren't there for your family….you never were."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way….."

"That I feel that way. It isn't just me. Have you ever thought about how Lucy feels……or even your own wife? DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT YOU HAVE A WIFE?"

"I remember."

"Good. Do you know what she dose every time you take one of your little trips to your ex-girlfriend's cave. She cries…..She cries herself to sleep. You care more about the mako incased BITCH than your own family. Hell you even named your own daughter after her, you son of a bitch,"

"Stop it John."

"Stop what? Telling the truth? NO, I've been waiting all my life to get in your face and scream all of this at you."

"Stop fooling yourself son. We both know what this is about."

"Oh, really. Tell me. What is this all about? My sister's about to die out there and all you can do is play mind games with me, pretending like you give a dam!"

Vincent stared his son in the eyes coldly as he slammed him against the wall. John seethed with anger as his crimson eyes turned fierce.

"You're afraid. You're afraid that you'll turn into me. That you'll do something horrible to someone you care about like I did. You already tried to kill Alex, your best friend just a while ago. What's next for you John? Wanna take me on again, wanna kill Lucy, your mother……….Izumi? Don't let your fear get the best of you." Stated Vincent openly

"F#k You." Said John not even looking at his dad

Vincent let go of John and left the room silently. John looked out the window at his unconscious sister in the distance, he pounded his fist against the metal wall, causing him to jerk away his hand in pain. John growled loudly almost like a primeval roar, as he slammed his fist into the wall once more causing a major dent. John backed away in shock as he looked at his hand.

John felt a warm hand on his shoulder and started to tense up. Although he knew who it was, he really didn't feel quite up to facing her right now. John turned to see Izumi's smiling face as she wrapped her arms around John. Tears streamed from her eyes as he placed a hand on her back and held her close to him.

"You bastard, you bastard. How dare you make me worry about you." She cried

"I...I'm sorry." John said as he gently pulled Izumi off of him

John looked away from Izumi, not daring to look her in the eyes. As she stepped closer to him he held out his arm keeping her away from him. Izumi stared at John puzzled.

"John what's wrong with you?" she asked

"What transforming into a giant monster not qualify as something that can be wrong with me?" stated John sarcastically

"Stop this if you want there to be a relationship between us you have to be more honest with me."

"You want honesty…..fine I'm ashamed….ashamed that you had to see me turn into a beast and try to kill everyone I care about. That I was so weak that one little suggestion from Rufus made me go Ape SH#T on Alex. We can't be together not now not ever."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a monster Izumi, I'm no good for you."

"You don't get to decide what's good for me."

"Sorry Izumi, but go away for your own good just GO AWAY!"

Izumi took a deep breathe as she slapped John as hard as she could. John took a big gulp as he turned away from Izumi.

"Goodbye." He whispered

"You think you can just end this conversation, run away every time I comes to the point about what you are. News Flash John I saw what you are. And I'm telling you at this very moment I can see very little differences between you and the demon."

'You understand nothing about me."

"Oh, really John. I understand more than you think. Your afraid of the demon, you hate your father and you're afraid you'll hurt someone you care about. That sum it up? Tell me John what else do think there is to it. You didn't hurt me. Your father can control it, so can your sister and I have faith that you can too."

"I can't, the blood lust is ingrained in my DNA. Since my birth it's been nothing but rage and violence, festering in my very being. I can feel it. It's not just the demon, it's me too. I'm a monster through and through."

"You can't really believe that can you?"

"Can't I…considering the circumstances I think I can!"

"And what are the circumstances John!"

"MY MOTHER WAS RAPED!"

Izumi took a step back horrified as John started to tear.

"By my father…..my real father….the demon that dwells inside Vincent Valentine. So don't you ever…..ever think you can come to me saying that you know me. GET OUT!" shouted John

Izumi broke into tears as she ran out the door John turned his attention to the window. As he looked over the reactor he wondered by in the name of god Rufus was lying low for the moment. As Izumi ran out the door, she ran into Yuffie. Yuffie wrapped her arms around the crying girl as she tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong Izumi?" she asked Sweetly

"John….he told me the truth. About how he was born, I understand now. He's filled with so much pain and resentment. I just don't know how to help him. Is it true….is what he said really true?"

"Yes….afraid it is." Said Yuffie solemnly

"Tell me about it." Asked Izumi as she wiped away her tears

"We were on assignment together….Vincent and I. After the Deepground incident, we began working together a lot. Anyways while on this assignment Vincent had to transform to save us, but an accident occurred and he temporarily lost control of Chaos. After dispatching of our enemies Chaos came after me and well…you know the rest." Replied Yuffie sadly

"What happened afterwards….how did you feel about it? Do you and Vincent even love each other or are just together because of Lucy and John?" asked Izumi desperately

"The truth is that Vincent and I had been growing closer up to that incident, then after that things changed. He felt so much guilt about what happened, that he even attempted to kill himself. But I stopped him."

"How?"

"We talked. And I told him that I love him….I love him with all my heart and what happened didn't change a thing."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was sorry and that he could be there for me. And that even though he cared for me deeply….he couldn't let us get any closer for fear that what happened would happen again."

"And what did you say?"

"I wasn't so much what I said as what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I stayed by him. Everyday I told him I loved him and that I understood his pain, then everyday he gave me a reason why we couldn't be together. It tore him up inside, but he said it anyway."

"But how….?"

"Listen, this went on up until the day John and Lucy were born. On that day I saw Vincent do something I had never seen him do…….he cried. He broke down and cried at the sight of his children."

"He was feeling sad and guilty wasn't he?"

"No…..he was happy. For the first time…in along time. His children gave him hope, hope that he could finally let go of his pain and have a life….with his family….with me."

"How have you dealed with things?"

"It's been hard….and at times I wonder that myself, but in the end for the sake of my family it was all worth it. I love each one of them…so very much."

Izumi and Yuffie stood there for a while as they looked out toward the force field in silence. Izumi mulled over what Yuffie had said in her mind. Now she finally understood how John felt and what he was going through, yet she still did not know how to help him. But she knew someone who could.

John had just finished his check-up with the ship doctor. He was okay for now, but he was still confined to sick bay for the time being. John stood by the window overlooking the force field. It had been some time since it had gone up. John was worried about Lucy, but he was in no shape to help her. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. John tried to ignore it, but the door opened anyway and his father stepped into the room.

"What are you doing here?" retorted John

"Izumi asked me to come." Replied Vincent

"What did she want?" sighed John

"She told me that you told her about……you know."

"I know…..but now she knows. And now…..she knows why we can't be together."

"That's just an excuse John."

"Just an excuse…….a while ago I was about ready to rip your head off back there so don't tell me that it's just an excuse."

"Fine let's talk about this John…….you and me."

"First time for everything."

"Stop acting this way."

"What way?"

"Being so abrasive. I'm being honest with you now."

"Wow, this is a day of firsts."

"I….I'm sorry son. Sorry for being a terrible father….sorry for all the wrongs. All the wrongs I have ever committed to you….your sister….and your mother. And for as long as I live, I will never stop being sorry for what I have done to each of you. It's my fault that you feel this way about yourself….I passed the demon on to you. I gave you my curse….and I'm sorry." Stated Vincent solemnly

John stood there speechless. Never in his entire life had his father ever been so honest and forthcoming with him. Never had his father ever acted so caring. John lost his composure and started to break down. He tried and tried to hold back his tears, but still they streamed forth. In a fit of emotion John threw out a punch at his father, who easily dodged it.

"I need to know something day. Is all that I am the demon? I look at you and see al the things I hate, then I look at myself and……see those exact same things. Are we even capable of love?" cried John

"I asked myself that same question…..only once. On the day you and your sister were born…..I walked into that hospital to say goodbye to all three of you. I didn't think I dissevered to be anyone's father. I thought you'd all be better off without me."

"What……changed your mind?"

"As cheesy as it sounds…..you. I saw you and your sister as little babies….so tiny…so helpless…so innocent. John out of all the mistakes I have made it my life, all the things I have done wrong. I believe that my greatest accomplishment is the family that I have created. You….your sister….and your mother……all of you taught me that it is possible for me to feel love. I'm sorry I never really returned the sentiment."

"What about me?" whispered John starting to calm

"What about you? John the demon is only apart of you. It dose not make and it sure as hell doesn't break you. If you let it control you then it will, if you want to live a happy life and protect the things you care about…..you have to take the reigns of your own destiny. Only you can decide where you go from here….a lot of people need your help John."

Vincent turned away from his son and left quietly. John just sat there for a while. Slowly he started to review his entire life in his head, evaluating every moment….every memory. A tear fell from his eyes as he clenched his fist. A violent and angry scream erupted from his throat carrying with it the years of pain anger that had built up inside of him. John could feel the demon clawing it's way to the surface from the back of his head.

"Let me end this pain for you. Give in to our dark desire and be freed." Hissed Chaos

"NO…..no….NO! I'm doing being afraid. I'm done running, I'm done hiding. This is my body now get the F#K OUT!" shouted John

John screamed loudly as he was surrounded by a fiery crimson demonic aura.

"Your wrong…..this is our body. From your birth I have dwelled inside you….lending you my strength….and now I want out."

"You want out…you got it because you and me have a score to settle. This is my story……and I'm writing the pages from now on!" shouted John

An alarm sounded in the cockpit. Jr. checked the computer to see a disturbance coming from the sickbay. Quickly he order for help to be sent. As the doctors and WRO personnel approached the trembling sickbay door, a small explosion coming from inside knocked them all back. The door to the sickbay fell off as the smoke cleared, John stepped through the smoke clothes tattered and exhausted. He fell to the ground as he was surrounded by WRO personnel.

A few minutes later everyone, except for John met in the cockpit room for a briefing.

"Okay people I know things have been difficult so far but we have a plan now. The force field has one weakness. If we can generate a massive amount of force and concentrate it all in one point, we can get someone through the shield. From there the priority is to help Alex and Lucy to get down the force field and stop Rufus." Stated Denzel

"I'll do it. I can transform into Chaos then breech the force field." Stated Vincent

"No….I'll do it. Its time I made something of myself." Shouted John as he entered the room

"You sure your up to it." Asked Denzel as he looked into John's eyes

"Yes." Replied John earnestly

"If I had to trust anyone with my brother's safety….It'd be you John. Do a good Job. Everyone else, GET READY!" said Denzel

"YES SIR!" the troops shouted

Vincent walked up to his son and hugged him, John returned the hug as well.

"I'm proud of you….son." said Vincent

"If you think you're proud now….just wait until after I'm done with my mission." Replied John jokingly

"One more thing…your mother has a special present for you." Said Vincent smiling

After the briefing John left the cockpit and found his mother in one of the living quarters. Yuffie smiled at her son as she gave him a loving hug.

"Dad said you have something for me?" asked John

"I do, Your gonna need some special gear for this important mission and…..well I had these made for you." Smiled Yuffie

Yuffie opened a suitcase on the nearby table to reveal and exact replica of his father's outfit. John held back the laughter as Yuffie opened another case on the table to reveal a remarkable silver gunblade katana.

"Your father got the idea for making this from his fight with Weiss. It's been custom made for you. It's as powerful as his death penalty, but tailors to your unique abilities." Replied Yuffie

"Thanks Mom, I appreciate it. And…..I love you." John said as he hugged his mother

Yuffie smiled at her son and left. John stared at his new gear for awhile before, picking up the crimson cloak and draping it around his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror and cocked an eyebrow.

"This makes me look EMO……nice." He joked as he started to put on the clothes

After John had slipped into his new outfit he slid his new weapon into it's sheath and holstered it at his side. He headed down to the loading bay as the massive airship rose into the air. He waited in the cold metal room for the signal when the door opened to reveal Izumi. John healed his breathe as he looked down at the floor. Izumi approached slowly until she stood silent in front of John.

_"When your ready to go John!"_ shouted out Jr. over the intercom as the loading bay doors opened

John started slowly walking over to the exit. Izumi opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out. She mentally cursed herself for being too weak to say anything.

"I'm sorry Izumi…..for the way I treated you. You deserved better…..you always stood by me no matter what." Said John his back facing Izumi

"I don't blame you John, you've had a hard life." Replied Izumi softly

"It's still no excuse I'm sorry." He replied

"Don't mention it…..just…..come back safely will you. That way….I can tear you apart when the world isn't in trouble." She giggled

John turned to face Izumi. She began to tear as they looked into each other's eyes. John tenderly cupped Izumi's cheek in his hand as he smiled at her warmly.

"Pray for me……and if I return….I want to spend the rest of my life making up for the pain I have caused you." John said as he kissed her passionately

Izumi tried to draw John closer to her, but he let go of her and started to back away toward the exit. As Izumi tried to move closer to him, John leaped out the open door into the sky. Izumi looked on as John smiled at her, as he transformed into the demon Chaos. When the transformation was complete he rose high into the air and roared loudly. John then surrounded himself in a bright fiery aura as he shoot down to the force field, he fought hard as he worked his way through. Finally breaking though the shield landing with a thud on the ground. John transformed back into his human form as he raced toward his unconscious sister.

**Earlier**

After leaving John to fight his father Alex and Lucy proceeded into the reactor. Alex breathed hard all of this fighting was taking a toll on him. The duo made their way through the entrance way and crossed the catwalk walk into the research room. Rufus stood there grinning as he watched the security camera video of John and Vincent fighting.

"Isn't this just hilarious, sad too, but just hilarious. John should feel vindicated all his life he's been afraid that this would happen and…..he was right." Stated Rufus sarcastically

"I'm not laughing Rufus." Stated Alex

"YOU wouldn't……but then again you are a bit of a stick in the mud. Always busy playing hero." Rufus retorted as he charges up a small ball of energy in his hand

Rufus tossed the energy ball into the air as it exploded to form the force field around the reactor.

"My new body isn't quite ready yet. It needs time to settle……Godliness ain't easy." Smirked Rufus

"What was that?" demanded Alex

"A force field…to keep unwanted visitors out." Replied Rufus

"I'm gonna stop you!" shouted Alex

"Oh please……make pretend hero……….Tell me what you cherish most so that I may have the pleasure of taking it from you." Laughed Rufus

Alex growled in anger as he clenched his sword tightly. Lucy surveyed the area as she quickly formulated a strategy in her head.

"Alex we'll stand a better chance if we attack him together." Shouted Lucy

"Ok, I'll go right you go left." Replied Alex

The two heroes started racing toward Rufus. As they neared Rufus raised his arm to shoot out orbs of dark energy. Lucy rolled to the side and shot out all the orbs with her gun, as Alex leaped into the air sword raised. Suddenly Rufus' hand started to glow as Sephiroth's sword Masamune appeared. Rufus blocked Alex's attack then pushed him away. Lucy let out a volley of gunfire as Rufus unbelievably deflected every bullet with his sword. Alex started to run toward Rufus, but Rufus retaliated by releasing a wave of energy which blew off the research lab door, knocking the two heroes into the Mako room.

Rufus started to swing his sword letting out small energy blades. Lucy and Alex tried their best to dodge the blades. Rufus swooped down toward Lucy and gave her a harsh spin kick to the head knocking her down. In a rage Alex rushed toward Rufus and engaged him in a fierce sword fight. Suddenly Rufus side stepped Alex and shot him in the chest with a black energy orb. Alex was knocked into the metal wall hard, he tried to recover as Rufus rushed toward him. Alex jumped into the air where he was caught off guard by a lighting fast sword strike from Rufus. Rufus slashed Alex across the chest causing him to cringe in pain and he landed on the edge of the lifestream tank.

Suddenly Alex lost his balance as Rufus glided up to him and punched him straight in the face with great force. Lucy regaining her senses leaped up to save Alex, but was stopped by Rufus her pushed her back with an energy slash from his sword. Lucy looked on in horror as Alex fell into the tank disappearing into the life stream.

"Such a pathetic creature….May he rot in hell." Stated Rufus

Rufus dipped his sword into the water of the lifestream. The lifestream water started to slowly turn black as night. Alex couldn't breathe as he tried to swim back to the top. He slowly began to lose energy as blood oozed from his chest. Suddenly things started to go dark as Alex lost his breathe. He kept falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Lucy looked on in horror then shouted in rage as she began to fire at Rufus. Rufus deflected the bullets easily as he leaped toward Lucy. Lucy transformed into her demon form as she tackled Rufus mid-air. Violently she lashed out at Rufus who could barely defend himself. Rufus pushed back Lucy with a wave of dark energy. Lucy fought back against the attack as Rufus started to glow charging up his energy. Suddenly Rufus swung his sword at Lucy causing a giant ball of dark energy.

"Dark Meteroa!" Shouted Rufus

The attack hit Lucy head on knocking her back into her human form forcing her to crash through the walls of the reactor. Lucy crashed into the ground with great force from the attack. Lucy tried to make into to her feet, but soon lost consciousness. Rufus smiled as he looked around the devastated reactor and admired his handiwork.

"And now I can rest peacefully." Stated Rufus as he headed back for the lab

Alex reached out into the vast nothingness around him. He couldn't see, could hear, couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. All he could do was feel. Feel the could emptiness around him. He could feel himself fall deep and deeper into nothing, surrounded by darkness. Alex's eyes started to flutter close as all strength left him. There he was Alex Zackary Strife, falling, falling down into the abyss. He closed his eyes……..there was nothing.

**To be continued…………**

**Next Chapter: On the Way to a Smile: In the Case of Alex**


	14. Chapter 14: On the Way to a Smile

**He fell.**

_Rufus dipped his sword into the water of the lifestream. The lifestream water started to slowly turn black as night. Alex couldn't breathe as he tried to swim back to the top. He slowly began to lose energy as blood oozed from his chest. Suddenly things started to go dark as Alex lost his breathe. He kept falling deeper and deeper into the darkness._

**He fell into the darkness.**

_"I know how you feel, Alex but just let it go. You can't live your life just focusing on all the negative aspects of it. If there is a problem, we'll take care of it, because we're family, it took me 23 years to finally learn the full extent of that." Stated Cloud endearingly to his son_

**He fell deeper.**

"_I'm sorry…" whispered Alex_

"_Don't give me I'm sorry Alex!" cried Lucy_

"_The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you." Replied Alex solemnly_

"_How funny, the least you could do is tell me what's going on with you."_

"_I can't."_

**He couldn't stop falling.**

_Alex reached out into the vast nothingness around him. He couldn't see, could hear, couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. All he could do was feel. Feel the could emptiness around him. He could feel himself fall deep and deeper into nothing, surrounded by darkness. Alex's eyes started to flutter close as all strength left him. There he was Alex Zackary Strife, falling, falling down into the abyss. He closed his eyes……..there was nothing._

**He was nothing……..**

**Chapter 14: On the Way to a Smile: In the Case of Alex**

He fell. He fell for what seemed like hours, days, months, years. The fall into the dark abyss was timeless and eternal. There was no end to the darkness, he just continued to fall, deeper and deeper. Suddenly a light shone in the distance. Alex's eyes started to flicker to life. He could barely see anything but the light remained clear in the vast sea of darkness. The light seemed to reach out to him. Alex was still unable to move, he could only watch, breathless, as the light turned into the shape of a feminine hand. Alex closed his eyes as the light began to engulf him….he stopped falling.

When Alex opened his eyes again he was floating in mid air. He didn't know where he was or how long he had been unconscious. As he eyes started to adjust the area around him began to shape and form into that of a hospital waiting room. Alex remained floating in the air as if he were some sort of ghostly apparition.

Suddenly a man walked through the hospital door and was immediately recognized by Alex as his father…..Cloud Strife. Alex cried out to his father, but those shouts fell on def ears. He yelled and he yelled, but Cloud couldn't hear him as he paced the waiting room floor. Alex reached out to his father, but his hand passed through Cloud. Alex looked at his own hand and panicked. Had he died, was he ghost…all these thoughts ran through his head when suddenly the hospital doors opened to reveal a small browned haired boy, holding two soda cans. Alex instantly recognized him as a younger version of his brother Denzel. Alex realized he wasn't dead…..He was trapped…trapped within someone's memory…a memory of long ago.

"Hey dad I got you the soda you wanted….Dad….dad….you ok?" asked Denzel as Cloud stared absent mindedly toward the other set of hospital doors.

Over the doors that Cloud looked at the sign read Maternity Ward. Cloud finally snapped out of his trance and accepted the soda from his son, as he sighed deeply.

"Sorry Denzel, I'm just a bit worried about your mother."

"Well you shouldn't be…Tifa's a strong woman she'll be fine Cloud." Stated Yuffie as she walked through the doors to the waiting room and greeted the two Strife men.

Alex suddenly realized what memory he was in. He watching the day he was born, with his very own eyes.

"Mr. Strife your wife's about to give birth…do you want to come in now?" asked the doctor coming in from the Maternity Ward

Cloud looked around hesitantly and took a big gulp.

"Go on Cloud….I'll watch Denzel." Smiled Yuffie

Cloud nodded with appreciation as he followed the doctor into Tifa's hospital room. All around Alex the scenery shifted until he found himself now floating around his mother's hospital room seconds before his birth. Alex looked on as his father and mother clenched hands tightly. Tifa screamed loudly as she started to push. Cloud smiled at his lovingly as tears of join fell from his eyes. At the very second Alex was born Cloud embrace his wife lovingly as he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

Alex had seen enough. What force was making him see these nostalgic visions had begun to tire Alex.

"That's it I've seen enough who ever you are come out and face me. Enough mind if it's you I swear to god. STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" shouted Alex to the heavens.

Suddenly everything around Alex shattered as if it were glass and he began to fall once more into the dark abyss. Suddenly Alex stopped falling, it was as if he had it some sort of invisible floor. He scanned the area nothing but darkness. Just then a spot like shone on his, there he stood solitary in the spotlight surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"What kind of game is this?" asked Alex

"It's no game Alex." Aerith stepped into the light and smiled at Alex

"Oh…It's you again. I don't have time to stroll down memory lane. Please return me back to the reactor." Stated Alex gruffly

"And what would you do? You can't beat Rufus as you currently are…you're not even armed." Stated Aerith sweetly

Alex checked himself quickly, then growled when he realized that his First Tsurugi was missing. He glared at Aerith and clenched his fists.

"I don't need it. If it comes to it I can beat Rufus with my fists no problem." Replied Alex

"Why are you Strife men so hard headed? Listen to me Alex…"

"WHY?!? Give me one good reason why I should. You've done nothing but haunt me and ridicule me ever since you crept into my dreams! Why should I listen?"

"Because you're knuckle head for starters. A you refuse to listen when people try to help." Said Zack as he stepped into the spot light as well

"You're here too, well then it's a party now ain't it? I don't know what you guys are doing or how I'm even here, but I want you guys to stop this right now and return me to the reactor….or else!" shouted Alex

"Or else what…..you'll fall into the lifestream again? Cuz that's where you are now. You fought Rufus…you lost to Rufus….and now you're here." Replied Zack bluntly

"Zack, be nicer to him." Asked Aerith kindly

"Yeah this has all been a blast….but I could really give a dam. Send me back right now!" commanded Alex

"What if we can't?" asked Zack defensively

"Well, if you can show me these old home movies then I think sending me back so I can save Lucy would be in the realm of possibilities…now wouldn't it." Said Alex his anger building

"Who says we did it in the first place?" replied Zack abrasively

"Alex the lifestream is a place of connectivity. It links people's souls the planet and to each other. You…have a special sensitivity to the lifestream….that's why you are here. The darkness in your heart is poisoning your head. Your confused we're here to help." Stated Aerith

"Great….just great…I have my own pair of guardian angel's. Listen I don't want your help, I don't need it just…….send me back." Stated Alex irritated

"So you can play hero, pretend you're your father. Tell me Alex what piece of philosophy or heroic saying that has ever come out of your mouth, hasn't already been told to you time and time again by Cloud. I knew Cloud, your no Cloud Alex….who are you?" asked Zack getting right into Alex's face

Alex growled in anger as he jumped straight at Zack trying to punch him. However Alex's fist passed straight through Zack not even scratching him. Zack then turned around and grabbed Alex by the wrist pulling him back so he could punch Alex square in the face. Alex fell to his knees and rubbed his jaw.

"How…." Stated Alex puzzled as suddenly the scenery sifted again as he found himself transported into yet another memory

Alex found himself this time all alone in front of the Seventh Heaven Bar. The front door burst open as an even younger Denzel than before came out accompanied by Tifa. Alex took a big gulp as he watched on.

"Now you have a good day at school and stay out of trouble ok." Smiled Tifa

"Sure thing Tifa!" shouted Denzel with a smile as he headed of toward school

Tifa stood there for a while as she happily watched Denzel head off for school. Tifa's smile then faded as she turned back toward the bar and flipped the sign to open before heading inside. It was at this point that Alex realized that Aerith was standing right next to him.

"How come I couldn't touch Zack, but he could hit me?" asked Alex much calmer than before

"You're so unsure of yourself, that in the lifestream you have no definite form. Zack has long since come to terms with his life." Replied Aerith

"So what's going what all these visions…..there not my memories. This probably happened before I was even born." Asked Alex

"Your right these aren't your memories…these memories belong to the planet…to the lifestream." Replied Aerith

"The planet has a weird taste in home video. What's the purpose of all this? What am I supposed to realize by seeing these memories?" asked Alex saddened

"That's up to you to decide. In front of you are the very people who have guided you along your path of life. You care about them, but do really understand them. Who they are, who you are."

"What's that supposed to mean? I've know these people all my life, there my family…and now your saying I don't know diddly squat about them or myself. That's pretty presumptuous of you now isn't it?"

"Just watch for now, experience what life is like for the people you love through their eyes….see what drives them."

Alex stared at Aerith skeptically before heading into the bar. Tifa was behind the counter wiping down the bar. She had a sad look on her face. In all the years Alex had known his mother he had never seen her this unhappy before. Just then the sound of footsteps rang out as Cloud descended the stairs into the bar. Alex stood in awe at what he saw next.

Without even looking at each other Cloud picked up his delivery papers and headed out the door. Tifa watched Cloud leave longingly, she lifted her head for just a second as if to say something to him, but instead decided against it.

"I'll be back tonight…don't wait up." Stated Cloud gruffly as he headed out the door

When Cloud had left Tifa stopped her wiping and covered her mouth as she held back a wave of tears. Alex had never once seen his father act so coldly to his mother….so indifferent.

"What's going on?" asked Alex confused

"This is how your parents were before?" replied Aerith

"Before what? Before I was born."

"Why dose everything have to revolve around you Alex…..No this was how your parents were before they started being honest with themselves…before they started being honest with each other."

"What weren't they honest about before?"

"Your father….used to be filled with a lot of sadness."

"About what?"

Suddenly Alex found himself transported to a burning Nibleheim. He fell to the ground in shock as suddenly the flames parted just slightly to reveal the sinister smile of Sephiroth. Alex sat there petrified with horror as he witnessed the destruction of his parent's childhood home. As he made his way to his feet he found himself transported to the Nibelheim reactor, where a bloody Tifa rolled down the steps and landed at his feet. He looked around and saw a bloody Zack hunched over by a wall, his father racing over to Sephiroth buster sword raised high.

Alex stumbled back in disgust, but as he tried to regain his composure he found himself within the temple of the ancients….watching Aerith be murdered by Sephiroth before his very eyes. Alex closed his eyes as he tried to recover from the shock, when his eyes opened he found himself once again standing in the spotlight surrounded by darkness. Zack stepped out of the shadows to pat Alex on the back as Alex regained his composure. Aerith stood in front of him looking worried.

"You ok buddy. Hard to watch ain't it?" asked Zack comfortingly

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Alex asked in anger

"Your father's pain…he carried it with him all of it….everyday….until…" sated Aerith solemnly

"Until what?" asked Alex

Suddenly Alex was surrounded by light and once again found himself in the Seventh Heaven Bar. Cloud was sitting quietly at a booth, while Tifa was washing dishes behind the counter. The two remained Silent never looking at each other.

"Watching your pa at work makes you realize just how amazing it that your father ever got laid, doesn't it?" stated Zack as he appeared by Alex

"Shut Up!" Alex shot back

Zack backed off a bit as Alex went back to watching his father. Cloud looked out the window and sighed a bit before heading over to the bar and sitting on one of the stools closest to Tifa. Tifa noticed this and stopped washing dishes to listen to him.

"Maybe when Denzel gets home from school, I can take him somewhere just the two of us." Stated Cloud quietly

Tifa slammed her hands down on the counter nearly denting the thing, catching Cloud and Alex off guard.

"You can't keep doing this Cloud." Cried Tifa

"What?" replied Cloud confused

"You just can't be popping in and out of our lives Cloud? Nothing's changed…you still seems so far away and distant to us. Then you only spend time with us once the guilt of it all has built up enough. We need you here with us….not just here physically….but we need you to be with us in your heart." Cried Tifa

Without a word Cloud merely got out of his seat and started heading for the door. Tifa raced toward him then grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back.

"Please stop Tifa….your right I'm no good for you or Denzel. You two deserve better." Whispered Cloud

"No Cloud…..we need you…I need you. Your our strength…when everything seems to go wrong around us….your always there. We just….need you to feel that in you heart." Cried Tifa desperately

Cloud turned to face Tifa as he looked into her eyes. For the first time he saw all the same sadness and pain he felt in her eyes. It was then that Cloud fully grasped how much he had really hurt Tifa. Cloud tenderly cupped Tifa's check in his hand.

"I'm sorry…I have no excuse, but I promise that from now on I'll be here for the both of you. Because I care about you guys." Said Cloud earnestly

"And from there you can kind of guess how things went." Stated Zack as the memory began to fade away

Alex once again found himself in the same spotlight.

"I might be sounding like a broken record by now but what's the point to all this?" asked Alex

"We'll that was your father's story Alex….what's yours?" asked Zack

"What's that supposed to mean." Asked Alex

"Well Alex, what's your story. I mean you're a delivery person like your father and every chance you get to prove that you can be a hero like your father you jump at it. I'm not saying that your not doing good work, it's just Alex you have so much potential and it's all going to waste because your trying to be something your're not." Stated Aerith

"You have two paths ahead of you Alex one leads to certain destruction, it's the same path you've been on up until now. The other path…is a choice, I can't tell you where it goes or if it's even a good idea, but the thing is it's your choice to make. Of your own free will." Stated Zack

"So….what is it that I'm pretending to be?" asked Alex

"Well think of the people who you claim to fight for. You keep yourself blocked off from them. They try to help you…we try to help you. You push everyone away…why Alex." Asked Aerith

Alex closed his eyes in contemplation, when he opened his eyes again he found himself standing in the Seventh Heaven bar again. This time he saw his mother smiling as she played with a young baby version of himself. Suddenly Yuffie came through the door carrying her own two babies. Yuffie place the young Lucy and John in the play pen with young Alex, as they went to the other corner to talk.

Alex stood there silently watching the baby versions of himself and his closest friends playing happily without a care in the world. He smiled slightly as he remembered this simpler time fondly.

"I remembered back then things were much easier. There weren't a lot of complications…..defiantly a lot less angst. What happened to me…..why have things gotten so…..complicated." said Alex as he reminisced

"Who's the dame?" asked Zack coyly

The memory shifted as Alex watched slightly older versions of him and his friend's child selves.

"Her name's Lucy?" replied Alex

"So...you have a thing for the Valentine girl, don't you?" asked Aerith

"No….she's my best friend. If there was ever anyone I could ever be myself in front of it's her." Replied Alex

"So she's important to you, is she who you fight for?" asked Aerith

"Yeah…I guess." Replied Alex solemnly

"Who's that over there making out with the girl?" asked Zack pointing at a young teenage couple

Alex smiled as he realized that Zack was talking about a young Denzel and Marlene.

"That's my older brother Denzel. Growing up I always thought he was the coolest. If I ever had a question about girls or anything I couldn't ask the parents, he was always there dispensing advice to me. I could come to him for anything……now a days I really only talk to him when I want something. And Marlene…she was always like an older sister to me." Reminisced Alex

"What about that other kid your running around with?" asked Zack

"John? He's my been my best bud as well. He always seemed wiser than me….always speaking with a wisdom beyond his age. Probably since his family was so screwed up. Some how John always had a way of putting my problems in perspective. I always respected him, he always had my back. Though he gave me hell every time I was around Lucy." Stated Alex

"Again Lucy comes up, are you sure your just friends?" asked Aerith

"Yeah….I'm sure…kinda." Replied Alex hesitantly

"That's not the point right now anyway look at these people Alex, why do you want to protect them so much?" asked Aerith

"Because I care about them." Replied Alex

"You care about people who you shut out of your life daily, refuse to talk to and avoid for weeks." Replied Zack sternly

'We ask again Alex what path do you want to take, the road isn't easy. Lying to yourself and everyone else doesn't make it easier." Stated Aerith

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA PLAY THESE GAMES ANY MORE! OK the truth comes out I'm a poser, a loser. No matter how good I am or what I do I'm always living in the shadow of my god dam father. THERE IS NO ALEX STRIFE, JUST CLOUD JR. YA GOT THAT!" shouted Alex angrily

The scene shifted to that of a young Alex with his brother and father in a field practicing sword fighting. Denzel seemed to be doing alright, but young Alex had a much more difficult time.

"Your doing fine Denzel keep at it…..Alex do you need any help?" asked Cloud concerned as he watched over his sons

"No I can do this!" shouted young Alex angrily as he failed at yet another attempt to use a sword correctly

"Come on Alex you've been at it for hours let us help you or else you'll never learn." Said Denzel

"No I told you I can do this! I can do this! I don't need your help!" shouted out young Alex

"What's wrong Alex, why are you acting like this today?" asked Cloud as he kneeled down to look his son in the face

The young Alex didn't say anything he merely started to tear up and ran off back toward the city of Edge. The older Alex looked on at the scene expressionless. The scene shifted to that of a memory of earlier that day. The young Alex was corned by three other boys who were all pushing around the younger Alex bullying him.

"hehehe look at this stupid weakling, he's about to cry and we barely hit him." Snickered one of the boys

As they laughed at him, Alex sat on the ground on the verge of tears.

"Hey isn't his dad the guy who goes around on the motorcycle with that big sword?" asked one of the boys

"Yeah, looks like the apple fell pretty far away from the tree this time." Laughed the third boy

Alex growled in anger as he balled his fist and charged at the boys. They merely laughed at him as one of the boys kicked young Alex in the gut then punched him in the side of the head. The boys continued to laugh as they kept beating up Alex. After having enough of beating up young Alex, they left him writhing on the ground in pain as they walked away laughing. Suddenly a young Lucy found the injured Alex and ran to check up on him. She asked him if he was ok, Alex merely started to tear up as he pushed her away and ran down the street away from her.

"Harsh." Commented Zack

"I was weak back then. Kids picked on me, because compared to my father I was nothing but a bratty dork. Even Lucy had to come to my rescue back then, she cared so much about a nobody. I spent most of my life training and conditioning myself to be more like my father…..to be stronger. I guess not much has changed here I am reliving old memories, while my friends are out there possibly dying and I'm to weak to snap out of my own self absorbed angst feast to do shit about it." Stated Alex as the memory faded away and he found himself once again in the spotlight surrounded by darkness

"So you see yourself as weak?" asked Aerith

"You tell me. You two have been here trying to talk to me nicely and all I've been doing is whining like a baby. I don't know about you but to me that sounds like being weak." Replied Alex

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Zack

"I……..don't know. I just don't know. All my life…..all I ever wanted was to be like my dad….because I just seemed so……stupid." Answered Alex

"I guess then the bigger question is: who is Alex Strife?" sated Aerith

"Nobody…..he's no one. At times I don't even think he exists. Just Cloud Jr. always trying to look strong in everyone's eyes. Trying to pretend he is this stoic warrior with tremendous amounts of bravery. When he's really nothing but a small crying boy trying to look tough." Replied Alex as he lowered his head

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It's not going to do anything. The only thing that will help is facing your fear and heading down that unknown path." Replied Zack

"And what am I afraid of?" asked Alex

"Yourself……you're afraid that your not strong enough to protect the people you care about. So you try to be someone your not……someone who you do think is strong enough. Your stronger than you think…you just need to realize who you are." Replied Aerith

"SO WHAT! I AM WEAK….I AM STUPID…I'M GOING NO WHERE…I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE F#K I AM…..I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FK I'M DOING…….tell me…tell me what to do. I don't know anymore. Everything I've done before was just……wrong…..so tell me….tell me what's the right thing to do." Cried Alex

"We can't tell you that. Only you can decide where you go from here. I know it's frustrating….but really the choice is yours…and only yours." Stated Zack

"Alex what you need to do is face the image of yourself that you've worked so hard to create in the eyes of others. You need to look that image in the eyes and look past the smoke and mirrors to see the real truths about yourself. To find out who you really are." Replied Aerith

"How can I do that?" asked Alex

Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of Alex. He took a good look at himself in the mirror, what he saw he didn't like. He was sad looking really…Alex seemed to carry a great depression in his heart which showed on his face. In the days he had spent avoiding the people he cared about he had let his appearance go. He looked pathetic and above all else he knew it. Suddenly the mirror's image shifted as he his reflection turned into that of his father's and stepped out of the mirror. Cloud drew his sword and pointed Alex. Alex backed away a bit fearful of what was going on.

"What's happening….what's going on!" he shouted as he barely dodged a slash from Cloud's sword

"You need to face this side of you soul Alex, confront your fear." Stated Zack

"This isn't fair I don't even have a weapon….and my fear's pretty handy with a sword….also why does it look like my father." Asked Alex as he desperately tried to avoid Cloud's relentless attack

"Nobody said facing your fear would be easy." Stated Aerith

Alex back flipped away from Cloud, then came at him with a spinning back kick, which Cloud easily blocked. Cloud thrust his sword straight at Alex who barely managed to side step it; Cloud countered this by kicking Alex in the gut knocking him down to the floor.

"Your pathetic, it's down right shameful that I had a son as weak as you." Stated Cloud

"Who are you to talk, your not my father!" retorted Alex

"No I'm not. I'm you that's what makes you even more pathetic. Your nothing but a weak little cry baby…..look at your little girlfriend over there she's on the brink of dying and your powerless to do anything, cuz you can't even get past a few identity issues…..you're just sad." Replied Cloud as he pointed toward a portal nearby that showed an unconscious Lucy lying on the ground after her brief fight with Rufus

"Lucy!" shouted Alex as he looked on in horror

Alex reached out to the portal, but was stopped by Cloud who kicked him in the face nearly breaking his nose. Alex looked longingly at the portal as it closed before his eyes. Alex's nosed started to bleed as he suddenly noticed that his wounds from his fight with Rufus reappeared leaving him in a great amount of pain. Aerith and Zack looked on fearful, Aerith kept hoping to herself that Alex would rise to the challenge and be ok, Zack stood firm as he prayed for Alex's safety.

"What are you going to do away?" stated Cloud menacingly as he pointed his sword at Alex

Alex's head was spinning, this was it in the end he was still just to weak to stand up to his own personal demons. Suddenly Alex started to here some voices in his head, faintly at first but more and more their intensity started to increase. Suddenly Alex recognized the voices it was his friends and family.

_"Get up Alex!" shouted John_

_"I believe in you. You can do it!" shouted Lucy_

_"Your heart is strong!" shouted his father_

_"Never give up!" cried his mother_

_"I know ya can do this, so stop playing around!" shouted Jr._

_"Come on Alex get up, we're all behind you!" came Denzel's voice_

_"GET UP!" came the collective voices of all his friends and family at once_

Just as the fake Cloud was about to bring down his sword a bright light started to envelope Alex, stopping the fake to stop in his tracks.

_"To my parents….I understand you only wanted what was best for me….you've been through so much and I understand that all you ever wanted was for me not to go through the same pain as you did…you wanted me to be strong for my own sake. Denzel I love you….your my brother, and I wish I had been more of a brother to you. Jr,, John you guys have put up with a lot of my bullsh$t and still you guys always had my back no matter what. And Lucy…..Lucy….you've always been there for me….and I've done nothing but treat you like dirt. I'm so very sorry and I promise that if I make it back….I'll make it up to you…because I care about you……….To everyone I'm so very, very sorry. I'm not going to be weak any more….I'm doing being weak, I'm done lying to myself and to everyone….I'm coming back. And come hell or high water I…WON'T…GIVE UP!MY NAME IS ALEX ZACKARY STRIFE AND THIS……IS MY STORY!" _stated Alex as the light enveloped his body healing him of all his wounds.

Alex appeared refreshed and looking better than ever. The cloud fake was taken aback at these turn of events, but soon gritted his teeth and clenched his sword tight. Aerith smiled bright as she witnessed the change in Alex, Zack too carried a slight smirk on his face. Alex seemed to carry himself with great confidence, his eyes glared at the fake as his eyes carried a determination never before seen in Alex.

"So you think a little light show is going to make a difference." Growled the fake as he rushed toward Alex.

Alex smirked at the fake as he held out his hand, suddenly it was covered in light as his Tsurugi appeared in his hand. Alex smiled as he clashed swords with the fake.

"Now It's time to see what Alex Strife's got up his sleeves." Stated Alex as he started to glow

Alex backed away a bit from the fake and threw his sword at him. The fake barely had time to block the sword as it threw him off balance and landed in the ground next to him. Alex rushed toward him for the first part of his all new limit break. Alex hit the fake with a series of bone crushing melee moves remincient of the final heaven limit break, Alex followed up by delivering a skull crushing back kick to the fake's jaw launching him into the air. Alex grabbed his sword and flung it into the air toward the fake where it broke into all 6 of it's components. Alex jumped into the air and hit the fake with a Omni-slash version 5 like maneuver collecting the swords and reforming his Tsurugi along the way. Alex ended his assault by energizing the blade and slamming it into the fake, driving him down toward the ground.

"END OF OBLIVION!" cried Alex as he drove the fake through the ground

Everything around Alex shattered like glass, including the fake. Alex started flying through the darkness as a great bright light stood in front of him. Alex smiled as he approached the light Aerith and Zack waved goodbye as they looked on happily.

"Good Luck!" shouted Aerith trying to hold back her tears of joy

"Give'em hell kid!" shouted Zack as he looked on proudly

"Thank you guys, I appreciate it….and sorry for the way I acted!" replied Alex

Alex looked on toward light hopefully. As he soared closer to the light feeling it's radiance.

"Lucy I'm coming for you…..and Rufus you better watch out because I'm going to take you down. I'm may not know what's ahead of me, but at least the road ahead is one that I have chosen for myself. This is my story and I'm writing it from now on!" Whispered Alex as he passed through the threshold of light into the unknown

**To be continued………………….**


	15. Chapter 15: Across the Universe

**Thanks for reading the story story so far everyone. I hope you enjoyed it so far. This is the epic ending to my story, I hope you enjoy it, also I have a special bonus annoucement at the end of the story so keep reading. Also if any of you have any ideas or suggestions on what my next story should be about, feel free to send me your thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Across the Universe**

Lucy's eyes started to flutter open as she lay on the dusty ground. She didn't know how long she had been out, but her head still spun from Rufus' vicious attack. She groaned as she slowly made her way to her feet, suddenly she remember what had happened to Alex and her heart filled with rage as she picked up her gun and headed back to inside the disheveled reactor. Lucy felt the pain of her injuries as she hobbled down the corridors to the lab. Her right arm and left leg was bleeding heavily. Lucy took off her tattered cloak and ripped it apart to tie off her wounds.

When she reached the lab she saw Rufus incased in an orb of energy, black wings wrapped around him protectively, as he slumbered. Lucy fired a few shots at Rufus in vain as the bullets bounced off his protective shield. Suddenly Rufus' eyes burst open as he glared at Lucy. The shield slowly dissipated as he stretched his wings and landed gently on the ground.

"You bastard, YOU KILLED ALEX!" shouted Lucy in anger

"Stop the presses I killed her boyfriend." Stated Rufus sarcastically

Lucy growled in anger as she continued to fire at Rufus. Rufus raised his hand and produced yet another shield which blocked the gunfire. Rufus called forth Masamune, and slashed the a couple of times producing energy blades which he launched at Lucy. Lucy set off into a series of back flips and cartwheels dodging the blades. She fired again as Rufus easily dodged the bullets and fired more blades. Lucy jumped up and quickly bounced off the wall as she came straight at Rufus. Lucy threw out a kick, which Rufus blocked. She quickly followed it up by throwing a series of punches at Rufus, followed by a spinning back kick. Rufus dodged the punches then grabbed Lucy's foot as she kicked him and flung her into the wall. Lucy cried out in pain as she hit the wall. Rufus fired an orb of energy at Lucy which she barely had time to roll away from.

Lucy fired at a steel girder above Rufus' head causing it to fall on him. Rufus easily sliced it in half. Lucy took this moment to catch Rufus off guard, by rolling to his side then delivering a jumping side kick straight to his gut. Rufus was knocked back slightly but recovered his balance as quickly fired another energy orb at Lucy. Lucy back flipped away then fired 6 shots at the orb breaking it up, when she suddenly realized Rufus used it as cover in order to rush up to Lucy and grab her by the throat. Rufus tossed Lucy by the throat nearly half way across the room. Lucy hit the floor and rolled a bit before stopping herself and slowly making back to her feet.

Rufus charged up his sword and sent a wave of dark energy out toward Lucy jumped up into the air and clinged to a wall using her clawed arm, as she fired more shots with her gun. Rufus blocked these shots with a shield as Lucy jumped off the wall toward Rufus for a powerful kick. Rufus blocked the kick with his arm as Lucy back flipped away from him. Rufus slashed his sword at Lucy as Lucy barely managed to jump back a safe distance avoiding his sword.

Rufus continued to slash wildly at Lucy as she barely managed to dodge each attack. Lucy jumped up and bounced off the wall to flip over Rufus and land behind him. Lucy fired a few shots from her gun straight at Rufus, Rufus smirked as he stretched his wings and a wall of dark aura sprang forth behind him incinerating the bullets. Rufus swiftly turned as he threw out more energy blades at Lucy. Lucy barely had time to make a couple of last second flips in the air narrowly avoiding the blades.

Lucy jumped up once more and landed on an alcove of one of the reactor's damaged walls. From this distance Lucy began firing at Rufus, who flew into the air to avoid the gun fire.

"You're not as weak as I thought you were little girl, but you're still no match for my power." Boasted Rufus as he clenched his sword tighter

Rufus growled in anger as the charged straight at Lucy. Lucy made a split second flip over Rufus as he crashed right into the steel wall. Lucy used this moment to slam her feet into Rufus' back to jump up through the hole in the ceiling landing on the roof of the reactor. Lucy took a moment to catch her breathe and reload her gun. Suddenly the wall exploded as Rufus rose from the rumble and landed on the roof in front of Lucy.

"I must say I am impressed." Stated Rufus as he brushed some dust off of himself

"I'm just getting warmed up." Retorted Lucy

"So am I!" snickered Rufus as he surrounded himself in a flaming dark aura

Rufus stomped his foot into the ground and made a punching motion as he shot a pillar of dark energy toward Lucy. Lucy was able to roll out of the way of the pillar as exploded, however she was caught up in the shockwave and forcibly knocked off the roof. Lucy managed to make an aerial recovery guiding herself close enough to the reactor's outer wall to dig her clawed arm into in and slow her decent.

Lucy hit the ground hard and tumbled a bit from the reactor. Lucy looked a her damaged clawed arm and growled as she removed the signature gold claw. She rubbed her newly exposed arm as Rufus shot into the air and started to circle around Lucy from above. Rufus held out his arm as he started to shoot out beams of dark energy at Lucy. Lucy pushed past the pain she was currently feeling as she started to run away from Rufus' onslaught. Lucy ducked behind a nearby bolder for cover as she fired a few more shots at Rufus. Rufus easily dodged the bullets in mid air as he shot down toward Lucy slicing the boulder in two. Lucy dodged rolled out of the way yet again, as she spun around to fire at Rufus again. However as she pulled the trigger the gun merely clicked and no bullets came out.

"Dam, out of bullets!" exclaimed Lucy as she took a couple of jumps back distancing herself from Rufus

'What is it time for the fun to end already? Oh well I was getting bored anyways." Snickered Rufus as he positioned himself to finish off Lucy

Suddenly gunshots rang out in the distance as two bullets pierced through Rufus' back. Rufus fell to his knees as John leaped high into the air preparing to bring his sword down on Rufus' exposed neck. As John brought his sword down, Rufus surrounded himself in a protective shield. John back flipped away from Rufus as he rose to his feet. John swiftly made his way over to Lucy as he gallantly stood in front of her. John's crimson cloak flowed in the wind as he pointed his gunblade directly at Rufus. Rufus smirked at John as the bullet holes started to heal up, much to John's dismay.

"John what the hell…how did you….Geezz…you look like dad!" exclaimed Lucy as she looked at John confused

"I know….I know things have changed. But forget about my are you alright?" asked John concerned

"I've been better!" replied Lucy as she smiled at her brother

"Where's Alex?" asked John

Lucy looked away from her brother and started to tear up a bit.

"He's……dead." Replied Lucy solemnly

John turned his gaze from his sister to glare at Rufus.

"Then I have some payback to take care of. Lucy say back and take a rest…..you look tried." Replied John as Lucy nodded in agreement

"Well, well, well…..aren't you looking good? Last time I saw you, you were a bit on the wild side. I'm glad things worked out for you. Now at least you have some closure before I kill you." Retorted Rufus as he pointed his sword at John

"See ya in hell then!' replied John as he dash toward Rufus

The two clashed sword sending sparks flying. John backed away a bit as Rufus came at him with a fury of sword strikes. John stepped over to the side of Rufus then brought his sword down at Rufus with great strength. Rufus countered with his own blade as the two held their positions firmly. Suddenly John smiled as he turned his sword slightly then pulled the trigger on his katana, shooting Rufus right in the head. Rufus stumbled back a bit before his wound started to rapidly heal. Rufus then broke into a fit of laughter as he rose high into the air away from John.

"Impressive it seems I've under estimated you, but what makes you think you can really beat me by yourself?" asked Rufus confident

"I don't need to look around you; all of the WRO forces are positioned around your little barrier. I just need to distract you long enough for them to find a way through, or I could take down the shield myself by knocking you down a peg. Either way even you won't be able stop us all." Replied John with a smirk

"Oh please I've prepared for this moment for years. And no snot nosed brat is going to stop me! No one can stop me!" commanded Rufus as his arm started to glow brightly

Rufus raised his hand high into the air as he shot out 4 orbs of light into the air. The orbs passed through the shield as the WRO troops looked on in horror. The orbs broke apart into thousands of smaller pieces of light turning into Necro hounds and necro dragons, along with various other monsters. The summoned creatures began to attack the WRO forces as Rufus began to laugh evilly.

Denzel commanded his troops to hold their positions as they began to combat Rufus' creatures. Denzel sliced a few hounds into pieces as he radioed to Jr. to take the Shera into the air for more support. Jr. took the Shera into the air and turned his guns onto the flying creatures. Denzel took a second to look through the shield to check on John to find him engaging Rufus in a heated sword battle. Denzel took a deep breathe as he jumped into a crowd of monsters and started to slash wildly fending off their attack.

Meanwhile John started to angrily attack Rufus, Rufus blocked each of John's strikes with his own sword. Rufus counted John gliding back a bit then sending out a pillar of energy straight at him. John braced himself as he sliced right through the pillar. John followed up by pulling the trigger of his gunblade firing straight at Rufus, who blocked the bullets by raising another barrier in front of him.

"It's a futile effort. With all my power it's only a matter of time before I destroy you. Here you are cut off from your back up, with nowhere to run." Snickered Rufus

"Who says I want to run?" replied John smirking

Rufus flew straight at John sword raised the two clashed sword once again, when suddenly Lucy came out of nowhere with a flying kick nearly crushing Rufus' skull in. John took this moment to jab his sword straight into Rufus' gut and pulled the trigger multiple times. Rufus cried out in a surrounded himself in the dark aura once again. This time the aura caused a sizable explosion which knocked back the two Valentine children, sending them straight into the ground with a thud. John and Lucy groaned in pain as Rufus seized the opportunity to heal himself once again.

"You're really staring to piss me off! DARK METEORA!" Shouted Rufus as he started to charge his sword with dark energy and fired off his limit break

The giant ball of dark energy started heading for the Valentine children, jumped to his feet and prepared to defend himself from the attack, when suddenly the ground started to shake violently. A massive pillar of white light shot up from the ground causing the dark orb to dissipate. The pillar of light proceeded to rise higher and higher as it crashed into the protective force field. Rufus could barely defend himself from the burning light as it broke through his force field causing it to disappear.

The Valentine twins looked on in amazement a shadowed figure appeared within the massive pillar of light. The figure suddenly jumped from the pillar kicking Rufus right in the chest knocking the wind out of him as forcing him back a couple of yards. As the pillar slowly started to disappear the figure flipped through the air landing in front of the twins pointing his massive sword straight at Rufus. Lucy looked on, a throng of emotions passing through her, as she realized that this was Alex Strife returned from the dead.

"Impossible" exclaimed Rufus

"F#K You!" replied Alex

Lucy ran up to Alex and instantly slapped him across the face before wrapping her arms around him in an emotional hug.

"You Jerk I thought you were dead!" cried Lucy

"I was…..in a way….and I'm sorry." Replied Alex gently as he returned Lucy's hug

"Touching…very touching….how did you survive?" asked Rufus

'You better than anyone should know that it's impossible to kill a Strife." Smirked Alex

"You look different." Retorted John as he walked up to Alex

"I could say the same about you." Smirked Alex as he let go of Lucy and readied his sword

The two heroes stood boldly in front of Rufus ready for battle.

"Yes you and all of your little friends are like cockroaches, that I will crush under my foot." Exclaimed Rufus

Rufus raised his arm sword into the air when suddenly a buster sword came out of nowhere tearing right through Rufus' torso from behind. Rufus turned around in time to see a very angry Denzel Strife leap into the air and deliver a skull crushing knee strike to Rufus' head. Denzel then pulled his sword out of Rufus' torso and proceeded to slash him to pieces. Rufus stumbled back and fell to the ground. Denzel took a moment to catches breathe when suddenly he realized that Rufus was beginning to heal. Alex grabbed a hold of his brother and ushered him off to a safe distance from Rufus while he took time to heal.

"What the hell is going on here, he should be dead!" exclaimed Denzel

"It's just like the other creatures, he'll just keep regenerating unless we can break the nodes on his body spreading power through out him." Answered John

"But there are no nodes on his body!" exclaimed Lucy

"Well then He's thought of everything!" retorted Denzel

"Wait, the protomateria!" exclaimed Alex

"Of course, without he'd lose control of his powers." Added John

"And if we get lucky we can blow him away and he won't know how to heal himself." Added Lucy

"Good…so how do we get the protomateria out of him?" asked Denzel

"Kick his ass!" replied Alex as he ran toward Rufus

Rufus had finally restored himself when Alex leaped straight at him sword swinging. Rufus dodged Alex's fist strikes then fled into the air. Alex jumped high into the air following Rufus as the two engaged in a short clash of swords. Rufus flew a bit higher then fired an orb of dark energy at Alex knocking him back toward the ground. Denzel jumped into the air and saved his brother as John started to fire at the flying Rufus. As Denzel and Alex landed safely on the ground, Denzel removed his belt and handed it to Lucy.

"It's filled with ammo and potions make good use of them!" exclaimed Denzel as he followed his brother back into battle

Lucy drank a potion and reloaded her gun then headed off toward Rufus. Meanwhile Rufus was fighting off a three way attack from John, Denzel and Alex. Everywhere Rufus turned there was another one of the heroes trying to attack him. John started firing at Rufus, giving Alex cover to come straight at him. Denzel circled around Rufus and came at him from behind. As the two brother swung their swords, Rufus dissolved into shadows and reappeared behind Denzel. Rufus fired an orb of dark energy at Denzel's back flinging him a few yards away.

Alex came at Rufus with a swing of his sword. Rufus blocked Alex's attack with his own sword, when suddenly Alex popped out the switch blade sword from his Tsurugi and slashed Rufus across the throat with it. Rufus grabbed his throat in pain as tossed Alex away from him with his fiery aura. John took this moment to rush up to Rufus and fire at him. Rufus blocked the bullets with his aura as John side stepped him then stabbed Rufus in the side. Rufus punched John in the face then pulled out his katana from his side. Suddenly Lucy jumped into the fray by shooting Rufus in the back multiple times. Before he could recover Alex rushed back up to Rufus and unleashed a fury of melee strikes on him, followed by hitting him with a harsh spinning back kick to the face.

Rufus' anger grew as he fled into the sky and healed himself once more. Rufus pointed his hand at the heroes and fired orbs of light at them which took the form of more summoned monsters. As the creatures approached the heroes, Denzel grabbed his radio and called in Jr.

"CID NOW, USE THE CANNON!" shouted Denzel

The Shera suddenly appeared and flew to the heroes rescue. Jr. pressed a special button on his control panel and the Shera armed its self with a massive rail cannon, which it used to blow away all of Rufus creatures in the sky. Rufus growled in anger as he turned his attention toward the airship. Jr. fired the cannon directly at Rufus. Rufus braced himself by raising up a shield in front of himself as he was hit by the full force of the rail cannon. Jr. increased power as Rufus had a hard time fighting off the force of the cannon. Rufus' shield started to crack as Jr. kept up the cannon fire, the four heroes looked on from the ground as the hoped to god that this would work.

Suddenly Rufus' barrier shattered as he was engulfed by the light of the Shera's rail cannon. Jr. started to celebrate when suddenly he noticed Rufus still hanging there in mid air, having survived the blast. Rufus roared angrily as he healed from the blast. He gripped his sword firmly as he flew straight at the Shera. Rufus flew off to the side of the ship and dug his sword in slicing it through. Then he rose above the ship and fired several shots of dark energy through it's hull, causing the ship to begin to burst into flame and fall toward the ground.

Jr. panicked as the ship started to plummet, when he noticed Rufus flying right in front of the cockpit window laughing at him as he charged his sword for the final blow to the Shera. In a moment of desperation Jr. grabbed his lance and ran toward the cockpit window breaking through the glass and jumping out into the open sky. Rufus looked on in shock as Jr. broke through the cockpit window and stabbed Rufus in mid-air catching his fall. Rufus screamed out in pain as Jr. hung on for dear life. Rufus swung at Jr. with his sword as he tried to hang on.

As the Shera finally crashed into the ground causing the earth to rumble, Rufus pulled Jr.'s lance out of his torso and tossed him toward the ground. Jr. hit the ground rolling as Rufus rose into the air to heal again. Cid reached the rest of his friends as Rufus fired off some more energy blades at the heroes. Alex broke of two serrated blades from his Tsurugi and proceeded to deflect the energy blades along with his brother and John. The four heroes stood there in defiance of Rufus as hung above them in the air.

"You guys are really, really pissing me off!" exclaimed an angry Rufus

"Good!" retorted Jr.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to kill you all, then rule the world as a God!" exclaimed Rufus as he charged up a giant ball of dark energy in his hand and threw it at the heroes

Alex and Denzel used their swords to fend off the giant ball of energy as Lucy and John jumped over their shoulders in order to get a clear shot at Rufus. Rufus countered their gunfire by sending a pillar of dark energy straight at them. Jr. countered this by jumping into the air and charging up it lance to drive it straight into the attacks and dissipating the dark energy. Alex then leaped toward Jr. who used his lance to smack the bottom of Alex's feet propelling him directly at Rufus with great speed.

Alex used his dual swords to begin a furious attack against Rufus. Rufus barely managed to counter Alex's attack with his own sword as John joined in of the fight. Rufus fought off both the heroes single-handedly; when Denzel joined the fight as well Rufus couldn't keep up any more and was repeatedly slashed and stabbed by the heroes. He jumped away from the heroes to heal and used his power to create another Masamune sword in his other hand. Rufus continued to fend off Alex, John and Denzel with his own double sword attack.

Suddenly shots rang out as bullets tore through Rufus torso. Lucy jumped into the fray after shooting Rufus to deliver a harsh kick to his chest. Alex followed up by stabbing his two swords into Rufus' chest, while Denzel stabbed him in the gut, and John's katana sliced right through Rufus' head with Jr.'s head piercing his throat. Rufus suddenly surrounded himself in a dark fiery aura which caused a massive explosion fling the heroes in different directions. Rufus pulled out the weapons and healed himself as he rose into the air once more and charged up his sword.

"I will take great pleasure in all of your horribly violent deaths!" shouted Rufus as he unleashed his Dark Meteora Limit break yet again

The massive ball of dark energy came careening down toward the groaning heroes, as they lied on the ground still recovering from Rufus' last attack. John looked up in time to see the giant energy ball, without a second of hesitation John leaped into the air where he was engulfed in a fiery demonic aura as he transformed into the Demon chaos. John charged up his aura as he flew straight through Rufus' limit break full force destroying it. John roared loudly as he hung triumphantly in front of a shocked Rufus.

"I see you've gained control of the demon!" stated a shocked Rufus

"Why don't I give you a first hand experience? And then I can tear you apart with my bare claws." Stated John as he pointed his claws straight at Rufus

John darted straight for Rufus tackling him hard into the ground. Rufus slashed at John with his two swords, narrowly missing him as he jumped away. John's hand surrounded itself in demonic aura as he summoned forth a demonic looking version of his gunblade katana, which he used to fire bullets of demonic energy at Rufus. Rufus slashed away the bullets with his dual swords when suddenly felt something slash away at his back. Lucy had transformed into Chaos herself and clawed away at Rufus from behind. Lucy summoned forth her demonic gun as well as she fired at Rufus. Rufus flew into the sky barely avoiding the bullets as threw energy blades at the two demons.

The two Valentine children fought off the energy blades as they fired back at Rufus. Rufus dodges their shots sent out more energy blades which the twins easily deflected with their claws. Lucy and John charged up their weapons and fired powerful blasts of demonic energy straight at Rufus. Rufus used his two swords to brace himself from the blast. The twins charged themselves with more aura as they fired again. The intensity of the blast began to over power Rufus as the aura finally exploded around him destroying one of his swords.

Rufus began to fall from the sky as a massive fireball barreling toward the ground. The twins took a moment to catch their breathe, when suddenly Rufus stopped in mid-air dispelling the fire surrounding his body. Instantly he fired to powerful beams of dark energy scoring a direct hit against the twins causing them to fall to the ground with a thud. Rufus surrounded himself in dark aura once more charging his next attack when suddenly. A beam of light, in the form of Alex' blade beam limit break, shot into the sky hitting Rufus dead on, forming a massive hole in Rufus' torso, knocking him out of the sky.

As Rufus hit the ground Alex finished reassembling his Tsurugi and ran full speed toward Rufus. Alex caught him off guard by slashing him across the face as the hole in his chest healed. Rufus swung his sword at Alex as the two clashed swords once more. Alex fought back with all his strength as their duel intensified. Rufus summoned a pillar of dark energy knocking Alex back a bit before he sliced right through it. Denzel jumped over his brother as bringing his sword down up on Rufus' as Jr. came up behind using his lance to sweep Rufus' legs. Rufus started to spin in mid-air creating a small tornado of dark energy, knocking back the warriors then landing gracefully on his feet. The Chaos Twins shot into the air then sped directly toward Rufus. Just as they approached him, he jumped into the air and fired a giant orb of dark energy straight into their back causing them to crash into the ground with great force. Rufus gently landed on the ground in front of the defeated warriors pointing his blade at them menacingly.

"I commend you all for being stronger and harder to kill than I first envisioned. However, deciding to fight me was a futile effort. I've waited and planned too long and did you really believe you could stop me. My genius rivals that of the power I currently hold within my body and you are fools to think you could defeat a God like me." Stated Rufus arrogantly

"Guys how much strength do you have left!" cried Alex as he slowly made his way back to his feet

"Denzel we have plenty, the twins are still demon and Cid and I are good to go!" replied Denzel

"Who feels like living forever is over ratted!" smirked Alex

The other looked toward him in acknowledgement as they nodded in agreement. They readied their weapons as they started to glow summoning up all of their strength.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Rufus confused

They four heroes dashed toward Rufus for their final attacks. Alex went first jamming his sword into the ground followed by hitting Rufus with a series of bone crushing melee attacks, as he jumped back to recover his sword Lucy and John swept past him to fire demonic aura blasts into Rufus' chest launching him into the air. Alex tossed his Tsurugi after Rufus causing it to break into all six pieces. Everyone jumped into the air as Denzel and Alex began performing a double simultaneous Omnislash version 5. The twins powered up their weapons as Jr. spun around his lance gathering limit break energy. When Alex and Denzel were finished Alex re-completed his sword he charged it up for the final part of his new limit break. Alex charged his sword right through Rufus as Denzel did the same. John thrust his katana at Rufus with charged demonic energy, while Lucy tackled him direct firing her gun multiple times into his torso. Jr. trailed along the rest as he too pierced his lance into Rufus as well. All of the heroes limit energies started to meld with tremendous power as they drove Rufus straight into the earth.

"End of Oblivion!" shouted Alex

"Omnislash version 6!" screamed Denzel

"Hell Spawn Barrage!" cried Lucy

"Harbinger of Destruction!" bolstered John

"Corona Drive!" exclaimed Jr.

As all of them crashed into the ground a massive blast nearly half the size of a nuclear explosion engulfed the immediate area. For miles the WRO troops around witnessed the massive blast as they ran for cover. The necro creatures were instantly wiped out by its intensity.

As the blast started to settle and the smoke slowly cleared, the four heroes laid on the ground exhausted, with Rufus no where to be seen. As Alex's eyes slowly fluttered open his eyes suddenly widened as he saw the glowing Protomateria floating in the air about a yard away from the group. Suddenly, a barrier surrounded the protomateria as Rufus slowly started to reform inside the shield around the protomateria. Alex growled in anger as he slammed his fist into the ground. As Alex arose, the others slowly made it to their feet as well. Each one of them angrily watched as Rufus' head slowly reformed within the shield.

"Let's bust the shield down and get the protomateria be form he reforms!" shouted Jr.

"It'll just be a waste of energy. With all of us being so exhausted none of us have enough energy to break the shield." Stated Denzel solemnly

"So we're just gonna sit here and wait for him to kill us……SCREW THAT!" exclaimed Jr.

"CALM DOWN, Lucy, do you still have those potions Denzel gave you?" asked John

"Yeah, but there's only two……and their only regular potions!" replied Lucy

"DAM IT! FK this SHT! I don't wanna die!" cried Jr.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Replied Alex

"We'll hurry up now Rufus has reformed down to his shoulders, we don't have much time left!" shouted Jr.

"Cid Shut Up! John how much strength do you have left?" asked Alex

"No much, I got about one good punch in me maybe." Replied John

"Cid what about you?" asked Alex

"None man…I'm not like you freaks I can barely stand right now!" replied Jr.

"Ok….Cid what about the ship dose the rail cannon still work?" inquired Alex

"I can't really tell from here, but with the crash and all……I don't think he hit…..If I have some time I bet I could get it to work…..I HAVE NO GOD DAMM IDEA! WHY THE FK ARE YOU ASKING ME?" shouted Jr.

"Quiet! Now Lucy give one potion to me and one potion to Jr., Jr. Rufus is almost half way healed now so I want you to run as fast as you can to that airship and get that dam cannon on line NOW! Lucy give him cover, John Save up all your strength I'm gonna need some demon back up. Denzel I'm gonna distract Rufus long enough for Jr. to ready the cannon. If I fail…Denzel take my place and distract him long enough for John to remove the Protomateria and Jr. to blow him away with the cannon." commanded Alex

"Alex that's crazy…I'm not gonna let you do this!" exclaimed Denzel

"We don't have enough time! Denzel…..brother tell me you got my back?" asked Alex earnestly

\"Fine….I do….just don't fail…I could bare to lose my little brother." Replied Denzel

"Sure thing! Everyone get moving!" shouted Alex as everyone took their positions

Lucy handed Alex and Jr. a potion each, they drank it up as Jr. bolted toward the downed airship. Lucy followed Jr. as she gave one last look back toward Alex, fearful that she'll never see him again. Alex turned to Lucy and looked her straight in the eyes and smiled, Lucy smiled back then continued on toward the airship. Rufus was nearly healed as the last parts of his body and clothes started to reform.

"Denzel, keep Rufus away from John!" shouted Alex

Denzel nodded in agreement as Rufus finished reforming and broke free form his shield landing gracefully in front of the heroes and re-summoning his Masamune. Alex moved to stand directly in front of Rufus. Rufus glared at the heroes angrily as he charged himself with dark aura.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU PESTS! ALL THESE YEARS OF PLANING AND CAREFULLY CARRYING OUT EVERY LITTLE DETAIL, WILL NOT GO TO WASTE BECAUSE OF SOME LITTLE BSTRD!" shouted Rufus

"Dear God please…..screw the prayer I'm going in." stated Alex as he made a run toward Rufus

Jr. reached the cockpit controls of the Shera, and desperately started checking on the systems. The ship was a total wreck, but the rail cannon didn't seem to be as damaged as everything else. Jr. set to work trying to repair the cannon as Lucy assisted him. Jr. estimated how long it would take him to fix the cannon; it would be at least 10 minutes before everything was ready to fire.

Meanwhile Alex leaped into the air and brought his Tsurugi down upon Rufus. Rufus blocked Alex then used his awesome strength to toss him aside. As Alex landed on the ground Rufus sent two pillars of dark energy toward Alex, slashed one of the pillars away then rolled out of the way of the other. Alex moved in and clashed blades with Rufus once more. In his weakened condition he couldn't stand up to Rufus as much, Rufus knocked Alex back again the fired an orb of dark energy directly at him. Alex jumped up then slammed his sword through the orb straight into the ground. Rufus rushed up to Alex and began to slash away wildly at him.

Alex barely managed to dodge to oncoming slashes as he back flipped away from Rufus, then rolled underneath one of his slashed and sprinted for his sword. Alex popped out his switch blade swords as Rufus came at him again. Alex blocked Rufus first strike then rolled under the second to thrust his swords straight at Rufus. Rufus repelled his attack by charging up a wall of aura knocking one of the blades out of Alex's hand. Alex ran at Rufus from the side then leaped at him sword raised, Rufus countered by slashing at Alex creating a wave of dark energy. Alex managed to slam his sword into the ground and use the momentum to pull vault himself into a front flip over Rufus. Alex turned around instantly and delivered a side kick to Rufus' gut knocking him back.

Alex used this moment to run back to his Tsurugi as Rufus sent two more pillars of dark energy at him. Alex slid past his sword then popped out two hollow blades from the main sword. He used them to slash away the pillars as Rufus rose into the sky and began to fire beams of dark energy at him. Alex dodged the beams as Rufus swept down at him. Alex side stepped Rufus then came in for a counter attack. Rufus smiled as he spun around creating a small tornado of dark energy. Alex jumped away just in time to avoid being shredded to pieces. Alex growled angrily as he jumped off a nearby bolder launching himself into the air.

Alex then looked down at the small tornado from the air as he through both his hollow blades straight down at it's eye. The blades pierced the tornado slicing Rufus and stomping his rotation. Rufus angrily blew away the swords with a expelling of his aura as healed himself up. Alex landed a couple of inches away from Rufus then bolted for his Tsurugi again. Rufus sent out some more energy blades at Alex as he ran. Alex narrowly dodged the blades as he finally made his way to his Tsurugi and pulled out the two serrated blades.

"_Denzel the cannon's ready!_" shouted Jr. over Denzel's radio

Denzel watched as his brother continued to fight off Rufus, he was glad that the moment had come for he couldn't keep watching his brother continually avoid death like this.

"Great pump it up as far as it will go and prepare to fire!" shouted Denzel

"_I can't in this condition, If I pump it up to full, the whole thing will overload and blow!_" replied Jr.

"THAT DOSEN'T MATTER JUST MOTHER FKING DO IT, THEN GET THE FK OUT!" cried Denzel

Jr. reluctantly turned up the rail cannon's power as he gave the signal to Denzel. Denzel in turn signaled to Alex. Alex prepared him self as John summoned up the last bits of his demon strength. Rufus slashed at Alex sending out a wave of dark energy, Alex leaped over then landed behind Rufus. Using his serrated blades he hooked them over the front of Rufus' shoulders holding him in place. John's eyes started to glow a fiery red as he made a mad dash at Rufus, followed by jamming his gold claw arm straight into Rufus' torso then out the other end. Rufus cried out in pain as John held the protomateria firmly in his claw.

"ALEX TAKE IT!" shouted John as he tried to hold on to the struggling Rufus

Alex dropped his sword as he took a hold of the protomateria and made a mad dash for the Shera. Rufus angrily charged a ball of dark energy in his hand as he jabbed it into John's gut knocking him back. Denzel moved in to check on John as Rufus sprinted after Alex. Alex had just reached the path of the rail cannon, when Denzel gave the order to fire. Alex tossed the protomateria directly at the cannon then made a mad dash away from the cannon. Rufus followed the protomateria his hand merely half an inch away from taking a hold of it, when the cannon suddenly charged up and fired. The protomateria instantly shattered as Rufus was caught in the blast screaming in agony. Lucy and Jr. bailed out of the Shera as the systems started to overload, Alex joined up with them as the heroes ran from the Shera.

Rufus tried to fight against the rail cannon blast with his own aura when suddenly his power started to flare out of control. As the Shera exploded for the second time Rufus disintegrated in the massive explosion that ensued. The four heroes as held their breathe as the smoke started to clear. Alex looked for any sign of Rufus, then started to relax when he realized he was gone for good.

"We're my parent's still in that thing?" inquired John

"No, we evacuated all civilians and non-WRO flight crew out before the attack." Replied Jr. relieved

"Are we still Alive?" asked Lucy

"Yeah." Replied Alex exhausted

"Good." Stated Denzel

All four heroes took a deep breathe as they collapsed on to the ground and passed out. WRO troops flooded the area as medical personal came in and carried of the four heroes. Cid Sr. inspected the damage to the Shera mark 5 along with Cloud Strife as the kids were carted off.

"God DAM, I'm gonna beat the SHT outta that boy! Look what he did ta my airship!" exclaimed Cid Sr.

"Relax Cid it could be could have won and we could all be dead by now." Chuckled Cloud

"Shut UP Strife, you and your family are like end of the world disaster magnets!" shouted Cid Sr. as he walked off

Cloud took one last look around the battle field and surveyed the tremendous amount of damage that had been done. He smiled slightly to himself as he slowly started to walk around and gather up the pieces of the First Tsurugi sword.

**Two Days Later………**

Two days had pasted since the great battle, the four heroes who would forever be remember as the ones who defeated Rufus Shinra once and for all spent most of it in the hospital. Luckily they were all pretty tough and mainly just needed to rest and recharge their batteries. All of them were placed into the same room so that no one would have to run around to visit them.

It was around 11:00 at night and John Valentine looked out the hospital window at the full moon. On the bed next to him lied Cid Highwind Jr. fast asleep and snoring loudly. John got out of bend and headed out into the hospital balcony next to his bed. John breathed in the crisp night air as he enjoyed the peacefulness of the outdoors. Alex had already left the room half an hour ago to take a walk and escape Jr.'s snoring. Five minutes ago Lucy left as well claiming that she wanted to get a cup of hot chocolate, he would have tried to stop her, but he felt that now was not the time to be the over protective brother.

As John enjoyed the peaceful moonlight he suddenly felt a warm hand place a blanket across his shoulders. He turned to see the smiling face of Izumi staring right at him.

"You're gonna catch cold out here?" she said sweetly

"I'm not that worried about it." Replied softly as he put the blanket around her instead

"I'm not the one in the hospital." She smiled

"Listen….I know we have got much time to talk….especially in private….but…."

"Yeah I know I wanna ask you something?" she interrupted

"What?" asked John as he stared at the moon

"When you said that if you came back….you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me…..what did you mean?" asked Izumi

"I had my mother sneak something into the hospital for me." Replied John as he reached into his pocket

"Oh." Replied Izumi sadly as she looked away from John

"It used to belong to my grandmother, then….my mother inherited it…when I told her why I wanted it she could be happier." Stated John

"What are you talking about John?" asked Izumi puzzled

"Izumi…all my life I had been surrounded by darkness, but you've always be there for me. During that battle I kept thinking we have to kill Rufus…because if we fail then he'll destroy everything I care about….my family….my friends…and you. Izumi….I love you…will you please accept this family ring and marry me?" asked John as he dropped to one knee and proposed to her

"Yes…yes...yes…yes!" Izumi burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around John

He placed the ring on her finger as the two passionately kissed under the moonlight. John closed his eyes as he and Izumi melted together, he was finally at peace.

Meanwhile at the other end of the hospital wing, Alex stood on the rooftop watching the very same moon. He sighed deeply as he heard the roof entrance creak open. He continued to watch the moon hesitant to face Lucy as she stood behind him.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Lucy

"Just thinking." Replied Alex

"Listen I wanna know what happened after you fell into the lifestream……I thought you were dead…I was….." she cut herself off as she tried to hold back her emotions that were building up

"I guess I was dead….in a sense. While I was there I had the chance to think about things. More like I was forced to think about things by some friends." Chuckled Alex

"Who?" asked Lucy puzzled

"It doesn't matter….the thing is while I was there I thought about some things." Replied Alex

"What things?" Lucy stared at his skeptically

"All my life, I always saw life as one way. As a child I grew up in the shadow of my father, but I was nothing more than a wimp. I didn't want to become strong for myself or for the people I cared about. I wanted to be strong…..be like my dad…..because I wanted to be anyone but me." Replied Alex solemnly

"Where's all of this going?" asked Lucy confused

"I realized….. that the real me was stronger than the fake me I created, because I was afraid. I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for all those years I was a jerk because I could get my head out of my ass, especially recently." Chuckled Alex

"Thanks and….I'm sorry for not being more understanding." Smiled Lucy

"No….no that's the thing Lucy…were understanding…very understanding. Probably more than you should have been. And for that I'll be eternally grateful." Said Alex as he moved closer to Lucy

"I really care about you Alex, but these past few days have been really hard…I mean you just abandoned all of us because you couldn't take it. And….do you know what it felt like when I thought I watched you die….it tore me apart." Stated Lucy staring to tear

"I'm sorry and there probably aren't enough apologies in the world." Replied Alex

"I forgive you." Smiled Lucy

The two hugged briefly. Lucy started to walk away. As Alex watched her walk away he took a deep breathe.

"Lucy…wait." Said Alex

"What is it?" she asked as she turned to face Alex

"I care about you too. I know I've never told you….but its just hard for me to say it. All my life you've always been there for me through thick and thin. When I was in the lifestream no matter how much I tried to push everything out of my mind….my thoughts kept coming back to…..you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…." He stammered before Lucy interrupted him with a passionate kiss

Alex and Lucy melted together as they kissed passionately. Each of them releasing years of bottled up emotions. Finally they broke apart for a couple of seconds to smile at each other.

"Shut Up Alex…You suck at saying I love you." Retorted Lucy

"Guess it runs in my family." Smirked Alex

"I love you Alex." Said Lucy as she gazed into his eyes

"I love you too Lucy." Replied Alex as he gazed lovingly into her eyes

Alex moved in one more time as he kissed Lucy passionately again, wrapping his arms lovingly around her. Lucy wrapped her arms around Alex as well holding him close to her. Lucy could hear the beating of Alex's heart as she held onto him, Alex in turn felt the warmth from Lucy's body in the cold night air. They embraced quietly content to stand there under the moonlight enjoying each other's company.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed my story I had fun writing it. Also if I get enough reviews I'm gonna debut a secret ending to my story that ties up a few more loose ends. Also it shows you a little more about what happens to the characters after the end of the story. Please review all of you I enjoyed getting them.**


End file.
